The Halfas
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: One's Half Ghost, the other half Genie. Two different lives and yet they are more alike than they seem. Now the two met and their whole world's turn upside down. But when the two evil team-up will Danny and Shantae stop them or fail? This is NOT a Harem Story!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Danny Phantom/Shantae crossover. And is actually a paring I really do ship. Thinks about it, Danny and Shantae are both half human and they both have trouble fitting in at times. While Danny is born a human and gain ghost powers and Shanate is born a half genie, they both have a lot of trouble trying to fight in and only having a few friends. (Sam and Tucker for Danny, Sky and Bolo for Shantae) So I going to try once again write a Danny Phantom and Shantae crossover. What I'm going to do is have this chapter Danny and Shantae met. And see where we going to from there. Enjoy!

* * *

Danny sigh as he was drag into a family trip to a group of island know as Sequin Land. Danny never heard of the of place and was wondering why his parents won a free trip. He also hear it was why different then Amity Park. He heard this was little to no technology there, (something he knew Tucker would die about if he was with them) And was more in a arabian look. Due to Danny and and his family being in a more modern time, he was sure they were going to bet some weird looks. He turn to his parents who as chanting away thinking of what type of ghosts they could find. Jazz was sitting in a chair shaking her head, knowing that their parents never bother to even look up Sequin Land.

Danny did heard how this island was once known for having real life Genies. He once read something in a tour guide he found.

_"Have you ever heard of Sequin Land? It was once a magical place, protected from monsters and mishaps by beautiful Guardian Genies. Their heroism won long years of peace, during which many of the genies fell in love with mortal men. The resulting offspring were all girls, seemingly human but with a trace of magical power, often lying dormant or manifesting in unusual ways. Thus half-genies came into the world._

_Sadly, as the ages passed large numbers of Guardian Genies began to disappear from Sequin Land until not one remained. Many folks imagined that they had been captured inside bottles, while others believed that the genies had returned to their own realm. With the guardians gone, Sequin Land began to fall prey to evil._

_In spite of their lack of skills, the daughters of the Genies made a decision to pool their powers and stand against evil as best they could. Few and far between, these half-genies traveled the land, each choosing a kingdom to guard until peace could be won again. As they struggle to keep the peace, new villains emerge and ancient foes return to wreak havoc on Sequin Land. Is this newest generation of Guardian Genies up to the challenge?"_

_'Is it true? Are there really genies on this island? Wondering if I can meet one of these half genies?'_ Danny thought.

He was also wondering if they were able to grant wishes, then again after meeting Desiree and learning how she can double-edge her wishes, he rather not find out. It wan'ts long before they flew over a small town with a lighthouse not fall from it. Danny wasn't sure but it felt like someone was look at him, but from a lighthouse to a plane? He didn't have anytime to think about it when the pilot told them to get ready for their landing.

* * *

Shantae was the Genie Guardian for her hometown. She was busy cleaning up her home after dealing with some monsters that sneak into town.

"This is the last time I ask Bolo to watch over my house. He better not steal any of my clothes again. Or I'll make sure the nurse that treats him won't be a pretty one." She groan.

Bolo was one of Shantae's friends. Through he met well, he easily falls for any beautiful girl. Just once can't men stop staring at women body like they are candy. Shantae was know to be a belly dancer and a good one she might add, but she seen how some men's give her weird look at send shivers down her spine. She only dances if she needs the gems, but usually dances to practice her magic. Shantae walk over to her window and look out over her home known as Scuttle Town. She once told everyone she was a full genie before telling them she was a half genie. During her life in Scuttle Town she had many ups and downs but she had friends to pull her through. She look up at the sky wondering if her mother was watching her.

However she spotted something else. Shantae wasn't sure, but it look to be a plane. It wasn't one of Ammo Baron ships, through he learn his lesson last time. She wasn't sure why a plane was flying over Scuttle Town, but she could feel something. Something powerful. She was snap out of it when she heard a voice.

"Hey Shantae!"

Shanate look down and saw Bolo and her other friend Sky.

"Hey come down. They mayor was to see you." Bolo shouted.

"On my way!" Shantae shouted back and rush down stairs.

She open to door and smile at her two long time friends. Bolo has navy blue hair, a yellow headband, and frequently wears a determined expression. A white bandage is wrapped around his right upper arm. He wears a white tank top underneath a short blue vest and has dark blue shorts. He also wears tan gloves with metal rings around the cuffs. He also had a real problem with girls. While he does control himself around her and Sky, his little acts gets him into more trouble then she care to admit.

Sky was an-skinned, has blonde hair held back by a blue headwrap, and a purple hood. She wears pink and blue earrings in the shape of eggs, a blue tube-top with a pink lining at the top, pink bikini bottoms, a blue and purple serong, brown wrappings on her shins and right wrist, pink socks and wears a falconer's glove on her left hand.

"So what's going?" She asked.

"The Mayor is letting people from far away come to Sequin Island." Sky said.

"Really?!" Shantae asked shock.

"Yeah, And they are supposed to like way different then we do. Wonder what the girls are like?" Bolo explain.

"Bolo..." Shantae sigh.

"Well let's not stand around. Let's head over to the Mayor." Sky said and the three started to head over to the Mayor.

* * *

Danny stood up and pop his back. He been sitting down for the past four hours. He turn and saw his parents getting their things. His dad did try to bring a few weapons, but his mom didn't want to scare people off. Danny, himself brought the Fenton Thermos. While he doubts he'll run into ghosts here, it was good idea to be prepared. The doors open and Danny look over the town. It was way different than Amity Park. It look as if he step into another time.

"Hello and welcome to Scuttle Town."

Danny look down and saw five people stand there. One person look to be out of shape. Other look to be a old man but something was telling him he should be careful around him. He then saw three teens a little older than him. One was a boy who looks like Dash would beat up without a second thought. One of the girls look pretty and saw she had a bird on her arm. But the last girl really made him blush.

She was consists of sheer harem pants, a bra, and gold jewelry. She has a relatively thin figure, and is rather short compared to the others. She has olive/tan-skin with blue eyes, and long growing purple hair tied back in a ponytail stem stalk. Danny thought the bird girl was pretty but this girl was beautiful.

He shook his head. He couldn't let himself be like those other mens. He saw his family walk down and shook hands with the mayor.

"Thank you. I'm Maddie, this is my husband Jack and our kids. This Jasmine and Daniel." Maddie said.

"Call me Jazz." Jazz spoke trying to not comment on the two girls appearances.

"And call me Danny." He added.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shantae and these are my friends Sky and Bolo." Shantae said shaking Danny's hand.

"I got to say. He look cute." Sky said looking at him.

"Um, thanks?" Danny said unsure, no girl has call him cute before.

"He doesn't look very strong." Bolo said.

"So what? Not every guy has to be strong to like. And you were just look at that girl a few minutes ago." Sky said knowing.

"So? She different but she pretty." Bolo said.

"I swear Bolo, you fall for any girl. Even if it was your own mother." Sky said.

"Hey! Leave my mother out this!" Bolo shouted.

Danny was quite surprised. It was almost like he was seeing Sam and Tucker in different bodies.

"Sorry about them. Glad to see we got some new people visiting. Never seen someone outside of Sequin Island before." Shantae said.

"Yeah, I never heard of Sequin Island before. So I guess we're even then?" Danny said trying very hard not to share at her.

"Sure." Shantae smile.

"Well, it nice to meet you, I'm Mayor Scuttlebutt." The mayor said.

The Fenton Family look at him and couldn't believe what they heard.

"Is your name really Scuttlebutt?" Danny said.

"Why yes, yes it is." The Mayor said.

The Fenton family had to stop themselves from laughing. But they couldn't believe there was a person name that. Shantae was a little confused by the Family's weird look until her Uncle step up.

"Greetings I'm Mimic. I'm a Relic Hunter." Mimic said getting the Family to calm down.

"Nice to meet you Mimic. Seen any ghosts around?" Jack asked.

"Ghosts? No can say I have. But have see my fair share of Zombies and Genies." Mimic answer.

"Wait? This island has Zombies too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but it better to stay away from them. They do eat your brain here." Bolo said as if he was trying to scare Danny.

"Wow, real Brain Eating Zombies huh. That's cool." Danny said.

"It is?" Shantae asked.

"Yeah, back home zombies are nothing more than a myth. The same could be said for Genies." Danny explain.

"So you don't think Genies are real?" Shantae asked feeling a bit hurt.

"Not really. We do have Genie but she not someone we can trust. She double-edge whatever wishes she hears. Not matter how safe it is." Danny explain.

That surprise Shantae she never heard of a genie who double-edge her wishes before. She thought all Genies protect people.

"Is she pretty?" Bolo asked.

"She is, but she doesn't really like men. Learn about her past. She was once a harem girl who won the heart of a sultan. He promised to grant her all of her heart's desires and even a kingdom of her very own. However, she was cast away from the palace by the sultan's jealous wife. She die of a broken heart and old age. Her spirit become a genie granting whatever wish she hears." Danny explain.

"Wow, that sad." Shantae said.

"Yeah, I feel bad for her. And it was because of her, I'm little unsure if I should asked if the genies here are able to grant wishes." Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

_'He doesn't want to asked if I can grant wishes because of the genie of his town? Wow, sounds like he more careful than some of the other people who learns I'm half Genie.'_ Shantae thought.

"Well now that you are here, how about you change your clothes." The mayor spoke up.

"What's wrong with the way we dress?" Jack said not really wanted to take off his orange jumpsuit.

"I don't want people to get the wrong idea. Don't worry your wife and daughter will dress in their liking." The Mayor said.

Jazz really couldn't believe she has to dress like most of the girls here. While she can dress the why she likes, she doesn't really like the idea. Maddie blink in surprise wondering if it was a good idea. However before anyone could try to talk the mayor out of it, A loud boom was heard and it hit the plane causing it to explode. Luckily everyone was off the plane, but the Fentons stuff was still on board.

"What was that?!" Danny asked as he stood up.

Shantae ran towards the docks with everyone behind her. Reach they reach there, Shantae knew the ship they saw.

"Risky Boots!" She said.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"She a pirate. She know to attack Scuttle Town whenever Mimic finds something or just wants to get back at Shantae for messing up her plans." Sky explain.

"Wait, not only do you have Genies and Zombies, but Pirates too?!" Danny asked shock.

"Sounds like you don't get out a whole lot." Bolo said.

"I never been here before! There are going to be a lot things I never heard of before." Danny explain.

"Doesn't matter. Bolo you better help Mimic get the family to somewhere safe. Me and Shantae will hold off Risky. And don't fall for her looks again!" Sky said.

"Wait you can fight?" Danny asked Shantae.

"Yeah that's my job as a Genie Guardian of Scuttle Town." Shantae smile.

Danny was shock to heard that this girl was a genie, but now wasn't the time to asked questions. Maybe he could help, but first he need to get away from everyone. Jack try to argue that he could help them, but Jazz pointed out that the pirates weren't ghost and his weapons were on the plane that was blow up. With no other choice, Jack stop fighting and follow everyone back to Mimic house. Danny turn to Jazz who nodded and distract everyone else.

Danny sneak away from the group and found a place in a alley that was empty.

"It will have to do. As cool as it to fight pirates, I better be careful about how much power I use. I'm going Ghost!" Danny said before letting out his battle cry.

A white ring around his waist and started to split. His clothes was with a black and white jumpsuit with the letter D with a P inside of it. His raven black hair turn snow white and his eye went from blue to neon green. Danny Fenton has just became Danny Phantom. He took into the air and look around. he saw the pirate ship had pull ashore at the docks. With a nodded, Danny flew over there, ready to help.

* * *

Shantae waited at the docks as Sky run to help anyone in town. Once Risky's ship pull ashore, the Captain herself was standing on the rib of the ship.

"Well, well, look who it is! Shantae! The half genie brat." Risky smirk.

"Up to your old tricks again? You know I'm going to stop you sooner or later." Shantae said looking at Risky.

"Well that's true. But I'm not here for that. I heard you had some visitors and I wanted to meet them. They need to know who the Queen of the Seven Seas is around here." Risky laugh.

"Well sorry to disappoint, but they really didn't like your welcome and didn't stick around." Shantae said and got ready to fight.

"Really? I thought my welcome was good. It was a bang!" Risky said and laugh.

She then smirk and jump on the dock before drawing her sword.

"But you know what the say, business before pleasure and you are my business." Risky said.

"Don't you usually have your ship attack me first?" Shantae asked confuse.

"I trying something different this time. And this time I'm not holding back!" Risky said and dash at her.

Shantae quickly jump out of the way and pull her head back. Once Risky turn around, Shantae move her head forward and her long hair went past her and hit Risky making a loud snap like a whip. Risky flinch from the hit and turn to cut the hair. Luckily Shantae pull her hair back before she could lose it. She saw Risky charge at her again only much faster than before.

Shantae started dodging the sword swings but Risky was smiling as if she wasn't angry about her misses. That really confuse Shantae as she jump back from the last swing, she was about to use her hair when a explosion knock her off her feet. Shantae push herself up and look at Risky's ship. She saw some of the Tinkerbats aiming a cannon at her ready to fight.

"I told you I'm not holding back!" Risky laugh seeing her plan work.

"You cheater!" Shantae said getting back on her feet.

"Cheater? Why Shantae, did you forget? I'm a pirate, we lie, we steal and we _cheat_. It our way. FIRE!" Risky said before she commanded.

Shantae couldn't move as another cannonball hit the deck behind her, forcing her to fly forward towards Risky who was able to land a punch on Shantae's gut, knocking the breath out of her. Shantae landed on her back trying to get her breath back.

"You know I long waited for this day. The day I finally get rid of you. Maybe I can take that hair of yours as a trophy." Risky said place a boot on Shantae to keep her pin.

Shantae was still trying to catch her breath and wasn't able to pull Risky off of her. Risky reach over and grab Shantae long hair and held it up.

"Yes, this will do nicely." Risky smile as she raise her sword.

"No...don't..." Shantae try to say.

Risky ignore her her and got ready to cut it, before she could she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turn around and was surprise to see strange boy standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think she likes to keep her hair if you catch me drift." He said, throwing in a bit of pirate talk.

Before Risky could said anything, the boy threw a punch on her cheek that knock her off of Shantae. It also knock off Risky hat, showing her long hair. Risky stood up and growl.

"What are you stand there for! FIRE!" Risky yelled at the Tinkerbats.

The Tinkerbats aim the cannon at the boy and Shantae was still trying to get her breath back. The Boy shook his head and held up his hand.

_'Is he going to try and CATCH it?'_ Both Shantae and Risky thought in shock.

The Cannonball was fire and the boy hand started to glow. He fire a beam from his hand that not only destroy the cannonball but the cannon as well. Both Shantae and Risky look shock on what they saw. The boy then turn to Shantae and offer a hand.

"Need some help?" He asked.

Shantae took it and notices how cold he was. It was almost like winter season, maybe colder.

"Thanks but who are you?" Shantae said.

"Just call me Phantom. I'm a ghost." He said.

"A ghost?" Shantae asked shock.

"Yeah, so who that? Never seen a pirate dress like that. Does her parents have no shame?" Phantom asked.

"I'm Risky Boots, Queen of the Seven Seas! And who cares what my parents think! But I got to say, for a ghost you're a real cutie. What to join my crew?" Risky told him then asked.

Phantom look a little shock to hear Risky call him cute and he even had a blush on his cheeks. He shook it off and clear his throat.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to turn you down Queenine. Now why do you do us a favor and shove off like most pirates do." Phantom said.

"You know your way of your pirate talk. You could make a great first mate." Risky said liking this boy even more.

"Look, I already had to deal with ghost pirates before and don't need to deal with live ones next. Sorry but the answer is still no." Phantom said.

Risky was actually surprise at that. But she really like what she sees and she was going to get it one way or another.

"When then, if I can get you join me willy, then I'll do by force!" She shouted and charge at him.

Phantom stood there and saw Risky swing her sword. Shantae grew worry at the sword appear to cut through the boy, but it was like nothing happen. Risky herself was shock to see her sword do no damage to him. She was half expecting him to dodge that strike. Phantom stood there and smirk.

"Why Risky, did you forget? I'm a ghost. A sword can't hurt me." Danny said, mocking Risky's saying earlier.

Before Risky could do anything think, Phantom punch her in the gut, hard. It was enough for Risky to cough up some of her saliva as her breath left her. She drop her sword and wrap her stomach with both arms. She took a few steps back trying to get her breath back.

"Huh? Sorry about that. I thought I was hold more back then that." Phantom said surprise to see Risky trying to catch her breath.

Shantae on the other hand was shock to see how strong Phantom was and he was holding back! She quickly stood by him ready to fight once again. One of the Tinkerbats jump off the ship and ran up to Risky to check if she was okay. Risky could only nodded before she grab the Tinkerbat and threw him back on her ship. Phantom look a little surprise at the action while Shantae roll her eyes.

"It appears, I'm outclass for now." Risky mumble before looking at Phantom.

'_Strong, know his pirate talk and far more handsome than the rest of the men I have met. Yes, he'll do just nicely.'_ Risky thought.

"Fall back!" Risky order surprising Phantom and Shantae.

"You win this time, but mark my words. One day I will have you at my feet Shantae." Risky said before jumping on her ship.

Just as she was about to walk below deck she hear Phantom call out to her.

"Hey Risky! You forgot something!"

Risky turn and saw her hat be thrown at her. She caught it and look back at Phantom.

"A Captain isn't a captain without their hat right?" Phantom smirk.

Risky laugh and place her hat on her head.

_'I was right! He does make a great first mate! Just you wait Phantom, you'll soon be mine.'_ Risky laugh as the ship sail away from Sequin Island.

Shante sigh, knowing that she'll see Risky again. She turn and partly blush at Phantom.

"Um, thanks. For helping me earlier." She said.

"Sure, wasn't going to let something happen to you." Phantom said making Shantae face turn red.

"Are you okay? You face look kind of red there." Phantom asked.

"I'm fine." Shantae said turning away.

"Shantae!"

Shantae turn and saw Sky and Bolo running up to her with Mimic and the Fenton Family.

"I'm afraid I must get going too." Phantom said and started to float in the air.

"Why?" Shantae asked confuse.

"That family you see coming, they don't like me. Plus the try to blame me for the attack. See you later." Phantom said and disappear.

Shantae stood there wondering what happen was true. And what did he mean that the family that was visiting would blame him for the attack? She decide to think about it later. After all Risky was stop and the town was safe. She just hope the Mayor doesn't fire her again.

* * *

And that the end of Chapter 1. So what do you guys think? Also that little description about Sequin Island comes from the official website of the Shantae Series. So I don't that. So how about that, Danny been on Sequin Island and already he has three girls that like him. Don't worry I do plan on him meeting Rottytops and I'll got something plan for it. Not sure what it will be about but I think of something. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Everyone had to uncover their eyes after Shantae scream in surprise. She couldn't believe what Jack and Maddie told them.

"Evil? How can he be evil if he help me save Scuttle Town from Risky Boots?" She asked not believing them one bit.

"And you think he did it out of kindness? Ghosts don't feel anything." Jack said.

"Don't feel anything?! When Phantom hit Risky, he was a bit worry that he was using too much strength and he was holding back!" Shantae told them.

"Holding back?" Jazz asked surprise.

"Yeah, trust me. I fought many evil creatures and most of the time they don't hold back. Phantom, there was nothing evil about him!" Shantae said.

She wasn't sure, but Phantom didn't strike her as a evil person. Not only that, he just wanted Risky to leave. He wasn't looking for a fight. He even gave Risky her hat back showing he wasn't evil at all.

"And what make you think that?" Jack asked confuse.

"Shantae is known to have a good judge of character. I'm not sure if she gets it from her mother or father, there are few time she been wrong but that wasn't really her fault." Bolo said.

Shantae look away not liking how Bolo phase that. Danny on the other hand was a little surprise to heard about Shantae parents.

"What Bolo means is that if Shantae thinks this Phantom character is a good guy, then we can trust him until he proves otherwise." Sky said glaring at Bolo.

"Mom, Dad, we are here for a trip. Not to talk about Phantom. Can we enjoy it please?" Jazz said seeing her brother was started to look nervous.

"Jazz is right, Jack. This island does have a lot to see. Maybe we should take a break from ghost for the day." Maddie said.

Jack sigh, he wanted to destroy Phantom before he cause any harm but this was a family trip. And because he had no ghost weapons, he stood no chance against him.

"Fine." Jack said unhappy.

"Jack Fenton..." Maddie glare at him.

"I mean...Great! Can't wait to spend time with my family." Jack said saving face.

"Nice save." Danny told him.

"Well kids, why don't you go change your clothes so we can fight in." Maddie said.

"Mom, are you sure? I mean me and you, dress like them?" Jazz said being really unsure.

"I'm sure you can pull it off Jazz. There are some guys that like your looks and your brains." Danny smirk.

"Doesn't make this better." Jazz groan.

* * *

Shantae sat at her house after explaining everything to the Mayor. She wasn't fired and was able to help clean up the mess that Risky left behind. Her mind drift back to Phantom. Why would anyone think he's evil? Phantom was a good guy, he was caring, kind, not to mention cute.

_'Whoa! Where did that come from?' _Shantae thought in surprise.

Still, she couldn't denied it. He was cute, but if he turn down Risky (better then what happen to Bolo, her and Rotty) then wouldn't he turn her down too? Maybe she overthinking it.

"What you thinking about?"

Shantae jump in surprise and turn around.

"Rotty?! When did you get here?" Shantae asked, through she was happy to see her zombie friend.

"There was a really strange smell of death coming from here and I had to check it out. And if it coming from Scuttle Town then there little doubt you'll be in it too." Rotty said.

"You didn't answer my question." Shantae said.

"I just got here and decide to wait at your house. You really need to learn to lock your door." Rotty smile.

Shantae shook her head. She like Rotty but sometimes she can give her a big headache. She could also tell she was still beating herself up about Risky tricking her. Shantae had told her many times she forgives her, but Rotty still felt bad about it.

"So what's happen? Is there new brains on the menu?" Rotty asked with a teasing smile.

"No Rotty. We just had another visit from Risky Boots." Shantae said.

"I see, but that's not all is it?" Rotty asked her smirk still there.

"Um.." Shantae said not really sure if she should tell her.

"Come on, spill. What on your brain? And can I eat it?" Rotty asked.

"No you can eat him!" Shantae said annoy.

"Him? So you got boys on the brain." Rotty smiled.

Shantae flinch due to the slip of the tongue. She has no choice now.

"Fine, we got some new people visiting the island and they are a family. Before you asked, no you can't eat their brains." Shantae explain.

"Ok, what else?" Rotty said not even bother.

"Well, when Risky attack, she was able to knock me to the ground and was going to cut my hair. When...he show up." Shantae continue.

"Who show up?" Rotty asked liking this story.

"He's name is Phantom and he's a ghost." Shantae said.

"A ghost? Never seen one of those before. But I heard that they smell of death, too bad they don't have any brains." Rotty said a little surprise.

"He fought off Risky and save me from losing my hair. When I explain what happen to everyone. The family that was here said he was evil, but he didn't show any kind of him being evil. During his fight with Risky, he was holding back his full power. Like he didn't want to hurt her." Shantae said still a little upset of Jack and Maddie calling Phantom evil.

"And he help you and now he's on your mind?" Rotty asked.

"Yeah, Risky asked him to join his crew and he turn her down." Shantae added.

"I see. I like to met this ghost." Rotty smile.

Before Shantae could guess what her friend was thinking she heard a knock on her door. She turn and went towards it. She open to find Danny standing there, dress a little more like he was in her time and really live on the island. The only thing that was stood out was his shirt. He had a purple open vest that was over his shirt and his pants was now replace with the local town, same with his shoes.

"Shantae? Wow, to think that the first place I try was your home." Danny said a little surprise.

"Oh, hey Danny. I thought you were with your family?" Shantae said.

"Well, I got some questions for you, that is if you don't mind answering them." Danny said.

"Sure, come on in." Shantae said.

"Thanks." Danny smile as he step in.

"Well, this is new."

Danny look up to see a green skin and choppy, dark green hair, and red eyes girl. She had stitches on her left arm and right leg. She also has a curvy yet slim figure and wears a short purple tank top that exposes her midriff, a yellow headband, skull earrings, a matching skull buckle on her brown belt, navy blue jean shorts, and a black choker around her neck.

"Um, who?" Danny asked confuse.

"My name Rottytops. Rotty for short." Rotty said as she place her hands on her hips as she swings back and forth in place.

"Danny, Rotty is a zombie. And one of my friends." Shantae explain.

"Wait really?!" Danny asked surprise.

"Sure are. Hey can I eat your brain?" Rotty said then asked.

"Huh?" Danny asked confuse.

"Rotty!" Shantae yelled.

Rotty just laugh and walk up to Danny before smelling his head.

"Um, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Hmm, his brain got a good smell. A smart one too. That make it all the more delicious." Rotty said.

"ROTTY!" Shantae yelled.

"Oh relax. I not going to eat his brain. At least not yet." Rotty said smirking.

Shantae just sigh and turn back to Danny.

"Sorry about her. She's a brain eating Zombie. Sometimes I wonder if if brains is everything she thinks about." She said.

"It fine. Glad I got to met a zombie that won't eat my brain on the first meeting." Danny smile.

"Well, I won't eat your brain because you cute for a human." Rotty said.

Danny couldn't help but to blush. He never thought a zombie would call him cute.

"Man if Tucker was here, he be upset I got three girls that like me." Danny said.

"Tucker?" Shantae asked.

"One of my friends. He just like Bolo, through he never gets a date no matter how much "Tucker Charm" he uses." Danny explain.

"Great, I never thought there was another Bolo out there." Shantae groan.

"Well anyways. I got some questions and I might as well asked them." Danny said.

"Sure have a seat." Shantae said and pointed to a nearby table.

Once everyone sat down Danny began.

"Okay, I'm going to get this out of the way first. Are you able to grain wishes?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but I don't always do so. Many people try to make their wishes come true when the learn I'm a genie. In fact I grant only one wish and that was for the Mayor." Shantae answer.

"I guess you don't got rules to follow? Danny asked next.

"Rules?" Shantae asked confuse.

"Rule number 1, you can't kill anyone. I think you never do that anyways." Danny said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that." Shantae agree.

"Rule number 2, you can't make someone fall in love with someone else." Danny continue.

"Why would I do that?" Shantae asked.

Then, Danny stood up, raise his arms and let his hands drop. He started to walk to Shantae while dragging his right foot.

"Rule number 3, you can't believe the living back from the dead. It wouldn't be pretty, so don't do it!" Danny said speaking a spooky voice.

Rotty laugh and Shantae couldn't help but to giggle. They both thought he look silly doing that.

"No I can't. Even if I did, I would never mess around with life." Shantae said.

"You make nice zombie Danny. You sure I can't eat your brain?" Rotty said.

"Rotty!" Shantae yelled.

"Sorry Rotty, but I like to keep my brain thank you." Danny answer her.

Rotty shrug and smile.

"Okay, now back to my questions. Bolo mention your mother and father. Who are they?" Danny asked as he sat back down.

Shantae look away from Danny, feeling sad.

"I never really knew my parents. I was mostly raise by Mimic who I saw as my uncle. The other thing I do know is, my mother alive and she's out there somewhere. I really hope to met her one day." Shantae said.

Danny listen and could tell this was a bit touchy for her. Before he could asked another question, Shantae continue.

"My mom is a genie. My dad a human. I'm a human/genie hybrid. A half genie to make it easier to say. I been protecting Scuttle Town for some time. I been fired a few times, but the mayor always hired me back. I always wonder if there were anymore half genies out there. I also wonder if there was anyone out there that was like me." She said.

Danny and Rotty look at Shantae in surprise. When Shantae notices their look, she blush, realizing she said some of her thoughts out loud.

"Sorry! I don't mean to trouble you with my worries." Shantae apologizes.

"It's fine. Jazz tell me it better to talk about your problems then keep them bottle up." Danny said.

"Thanks." Shantae smile.

"Who Jazz and can I eat it brain?" Rotty asked.

"Jazz is my older sister and no you can eat her brain." Danny explain as Shantae shook her head.

Rotty shrug and watch Danny and Shantae talk again. However, Rotty was picking up the smell of death again and for some reason it was coming from Danny. It was small but enough or Rotty to pick up.

Then a loud bang was heard on the door making the three jump. Shantae ran towards the door and open it.

"Shantae!"

"Bolo? What's wrong." Shantae asked confuse.

"It Mermaid Falls! They asking for your help!" Bolo said.

"My help?" Shantae asked even more confuse.

"Mermaid Falls? You guys have Mermaids too?!" Danny asked.

"That's right. Shantae save their queen once and they been friends ever since." Bolo said.

"Are you sure they are asking for me?" Shantae asked thinking Bolo was just once again trying to see the Mermaids.

"Yes, the mayor got a note from the queen. Through he thought it was some kind of love letter." Bolo said.

"Fine, I go check it out. Sorry Danny, but we have to continue this another time." Shantae said then turn to Danny.

"It fine. Just let me know if there are any more creatures here that are thought to be a myth." Danny said though he was secretly planning on following Shantae to see if she need help.

"Will do! Okay, I'm Ret-2-Go!" Shantae said before running towards town.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked.

"It's "Ret-2-Go!" Shantae said that whenever someone is in trouble or she going to go on a adventure." Rotty clear up.

"Oh." Danny said.

"Well Danny, since Shantae is gone. What to learn about zombies?" Rotty said getting up to Danny with a flirtatious look on her face.

"Well, Actually Rotty, I was going to check on my parents about something and well..." Danny try to explain but had a hard time with Rotty so close to him.

_'Tucker would kill me if he saw this...Actually I think Sam might do it first.' _Danny thought.

"Oh, you're no fun." Rotty sigh as she back away.

Danny chuckle as he rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well go on. I sure whatever you have to asked of your parents must be important." Rotty smile.

"Um...right! It was nice meeting you Rotty. Later Bolo!" Danny said and ran off.

"Those two are met for each other." Rotty smile.

"Huh?" Bolo asked confuse.

* * *

It didn't take long for Shantae to reach Mermaid Falls. The last time she was here, Techno Baron was using some maidens from a nearby village to make fake mermaids for his "evil" plan, but Shantae was able to stop him. She waste no time running towards the Mermaids home, (She calls it that because she doesn't know where they really live.) But when she enter the open waters there was no one there.

"Huh? Where are the Mermaids?" Shantae asked.

"Are you the Mermaid savior?"

"HUH?!" Shantae shouted looking around.

"Over here."

Shantae turn and saw a teenage mermaid peeking her head out of the water. Shantae walk and knee down.

"Um, yes. My name Shantae. I was call by the Queen." Shantae said.

"Oh! So your Shantae, the Mermaid savor!" The Teen Mermaid said floated up a bit.

Shantae could see that she was just like other mermaids, but she had her hair black and in a ponytail just like her.

"Mermaid Savor? Well, never been call that before. I'm more use to being call the Genie Guardian." Shantae said.

"Yes, my people know that title too. They also say you can turn into one of us as well." The Teen Mermaid said.

"Only if I need to. Say what's your name?" Shantae said then asked her.

"Oh, I'm call Pearl. I'm training to become the first mermaid belly dancer! I want to be a great belly dancer like you." Pearl said happily.

"Really? Wow, I got fan. Feels nice." Shantae said feeling happy.

"And who's your friend?" Pearl asked.

"Friend? But I came alone." Shantae asked confuse.

"You mean you can't see him? He standing right behind you." Pearl said.

"Behind me?" Shantae asked.

"No point on hiding anymore."

Shantae eyes widen when she heard the voice and watch as Phantom appear out of nowhere.

"Phantom!" Shantae said shock.

"Hi Shantae, sorry for the sneaking around. I noticing you heading this way so I follow you." Phantom said sheepishly.

"It's fine, but why are you near Mermaid Falls?" Shantae asked.

"Just taking a little tour of my own. Like to know the lay out of the island so I know my way around here.

"Okay, oh right. Phantom this is Pearl, Pearl this is Phantom. He's a ghost, a good ghost." Shantae said.

"Nice to meet you Pearl. You are the very first mermaid I even seen in my life...err afterlife." Phantom said kneeling down to her.

"Phantom? I think I heard that name somewhere before." Pearl said thinking.

"Well anyways doesn't the queen need to see me?" Shantae said knowing she was wasting too much time.

"Of course. I'll take you to her." Pearl smile.

"Great, give me a minute to change and I'll join you." Shantae said.

"Change? You mean your going to dance?!" Pearl asked excited.

"Um...sure..." Shantae said feeling a little strange about Pearl excitement.

Shantae did her Mermaid Dance and soon transform into a mermaid. Mermaid Shantae jump in the water and notice Pearl was beaming at her.

"OH MY PEARL! That was great...no...awesome...no...Pearlific!" Pearl shouted with stars in her eyes.

Mermaid Shantae laugh sheepishly then turn to Phantom.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"I'll think I'll join you. I can't transform, but I'm a ghost. I don't have worry about holding my breath underwater." Phantom said.

"Pearl?" Mermaid Shantae asked.

"It's fine. I'm sure the Queen will understand." Pearl smile.

Phantom nodded and got into the water. Then the three drove underwater, the territory of the Mermaids.

* * *

And I'm stopping here. Before I explain a few things I need to get a review out of the way first. AnimeGoji91, I read your review and I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. I get what you are asking but this just a DannyXShantae story, but that doesn't mean the other female characters won't hit on him. Remember he a loser back at Amity Park, but on Sequin Land, he's a chick magnet. Also darkromdemon, I'm sorry if my chapters seem a little rush. I don't want the chapter too long unless I can't help myself. Glad you like this story though!

Okay now let's me get some things of this chapter out of the way. I really had a bit trouble at the beginning. I wanted Shantae to be able to defend Danny ghost form, but I don't think I did a good job and didn't want to rewrite it. I couldn't think of anything better, so I left it as it is. Anyone knows where I got the three rules of the genies from? If you know, good, if you don't here a hint. R.I.P. Robin Williams, we never had a friend like you. Okay now my OC, and before you saying anything about her name, think about all the other OC Mermaids people had made and name. Pearl is a comment name to give a mermaid, but it my character. Pearl is a huge fan of Shantae and watch to be like her. As she said, she's training to become the first Belly Dancer Mermaid. Shantae will give her tips from time to time. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mermaid Shantae swam next to Pearl who was fangirling the whole trip. Mermaid Shantae had to calm her down a fews times, reminding them they were going to see the Queen.

"Have a fan isn't as fun as you thought huh?"

Mermaid Shantae turn to see Phantom..swimming?...next to her. Like he said, he didn't need to worry about breathing and it looks like he has no trouble talking underwater either.

"You have fans?" Mermaid Shantae asked.

"Only with teenagers." Phantom answers.

"No adult likes you?" Mermaid Shantae asked.

"Almost every adult thinks I'm a no good troublesome ghost that putting up a show." Phantom groan.

"A show?" Pearl asked when she heard him.

"My town thinks all ghost are evil. Even if a good ghost shows up, everyone gets the idea that it just an act. A way to gain their trust then crush it later." Phantom said upset.

"That's mean! Saying all ghosts are evil, that like calling all humans evil." Pearl said.

"Or calling all genies evil." Mermaid Shantae added.

"Or all Mermaids." Phantom added.

The three stop swimming and groan. They turn to each other and bust out laughing.

"Good thing we know better!" Pearl smile.

"Yeah, we can look past the black and white." Mermaid Shantae said.

"And I'm wearing those colors." Phantom chuckle.

The three laugh again. Mermaid Shantae turn to Phantom and started to blush. She wasn't sure, but Phantom seem to be just like her in some way.

"Anyways let's keep swimming. We're almost there. Hey that make good song! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming!" Pearl said then sang.

"Oh great, now she got that song stuck in my head." Phantom said shaking his head.

"Let's go." Mermaid Shantae giggle.

The three swam a little longer before Phantom turn to Mermaid Shantae.

"Um, Shantae?" He said unsure.

"Yeah?" Mermaid Shantae answer.

"Um... how do you know the Mermaids?" Phantom asked.

"Well, I met a young maiden in Scuttle Town who told me that Maidens from her village was disappearing and I offer to help. Once I got to Mermaid Falls, I thought the Mermaids where behind the kidnapping. But when I explore the area I discover a Mermaid Factory. Turns out the Maidens where being turn into fake Mermaids and the one behind it all was really Techno Baron. Then I learn the real reason why the Mermaids were attacking. Techno Baron had their Queen captive. I free her only to learn that she as under mind control." Mermaid Shantae explain.

"Uhg! I hate mind control." Phantom groan.

"You were mind control before?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, by a human that goes by the name Freakshow. He has this staff that let's him control ghosts. Seeing how I'm one, I fell under his control and did everything he told me. From robbing banks to just causing some trouble around town. Oddest thing is, when I was finally free, I didn't remember anything that happen. Lucky I had some people who trust me clear things up. I been staying away from things that uses mind control. I don't want to go through that again." Phantom explain.

Both Mermaid Shantae and Pearl look sad when they heard that. Phantom was force to do evil things under someone else and it might what cases people to think he was evil. Mermaid Shantae swam over to Phantom and hug him. He was a bit surprise and started to blush but hug her back.

"Sorry you had to go through that. I never was mind control myself, but I can image what it like to follow someone that tells you to do things that are evil." She said.

"Thanks Shantae." Phantom said still blushing.

_'Tucker is going to be really jealous when he heards I'm being hug by a cute girl, who happens to be a half genie who can turn herself in a mermaid.' _Phantom thought.

"Awww, you two look cute together." Pearl said making them break the hug.

"Anyways, I take it you save the queen and she been grateful for it." Phantom said, going back to Shantae's story.

"Yeah! She told Shantae she welcome to our home at any time! They been really good friends." Pearl answer.

"Well, She needs me for something and I better get there. Lead the way Pearl." Mermaid Shantae said.

"No need, because we're here!" Pearl said.

Phantom and Mermaid Shantae look up and was shock to see tall buildings underwater. Some of the buildings look to be made out of coral, stone, and even steel. There was palace not to far from the buildings. It was made out of coral and seashells.

"Come on, the Queen is waiting at the palace." Pearl said and swim off.

"Wow, I knew the Mermaids live underwater, but I never been to one of their homes before." Mermaid Shantae said.

"I'll say. This place look amazing! The coral and stone I can understand, but how are they using steel underwater?" Phantom added.

The two floated there for a few seconds before catching up to Pearl. Phantom notices many mermaids look just like each other, with Pearl and Shantae being the only ones that was different. They swam into the palace and stop at the throne room. Once Phantom saw the Queen, his jaw drop in surprise.

"She's huge!" He said unable to stop himself.

"Oh, Pearl. You have return. And Shantae, it good to see you again my friend." Giga Mermaid said.

"As it is to see you your majesty." Mermaid Shantae said bowing.

"Now Shantae we are all friends here. You can call me Giga." Giga Mermaid told her.

Mermaid Shantae smile and turn to Phantom who was still in the state of shock.

"Oh, Right. Giga, this is Phantom. He came here with me because he's new to the island. He trying to know his way around." Mermaid Shantae said.

Giga lead down from her throne and look at Phantom. It was enough to snap him out of his shock and make him started blushing again.

_'Okay forget Tucker, EVERYONE is going to kill me when they hear about this!'_ Phantom thought.

"Phantom..." She said as if she knew the name.

Giga then smile before sitting up. Phantom felt a bit better before more Mermaids started to surround him.

"Oh my gosh! It really him!"

"He came to Sequin Island!"

"He's so dreamy!"

"Not to mention cute!"

Mermaid Shantae was confuse and, for some reason, a bit jealous of the Mermaids surrounding him. Phantom himself was blushing once again, but at the same time he was looking a little uncombable.

"Now girls, give him some room. We can give him a tour later." Giga smile.

The Mermaids back off but some giggle at him and some even rub his arms and chest with their hands, making Phantom face turn red and almost disappearing from sight. A few of them came close to his face, before giggling and back off. Mermaid Shantae on the other hand was trying not to get angry at the mermaids.

_'Come on! He just got here! Phantom better not be like most men I met before.'_ Mermaid Shantae thought, puffing up her cheeks.

_'I'm so dead when I get back.' _Phantom thought still trying to calm down.

"It a real pleasure to meet you, Danny Phantom." Giga said.

"Huh?" Phantom said confuse.

"Danny Phantom?" Mermaid Shantae asked just as confuse.

"We heard of your heroics tales. How you went out of you way to be a hero beside the humans treating you like a villain. When it not Shantae we talk about, it you that been the talk of the city." Giga said.

"Hold on! Your first name is Danny? But I meet someone back at Scuttle Town name Danny. How can that be?!" Mermaid Shantae asked really confuse.

"That's right you don't know do you." Giga said.

"Know what?" Mermaid Shantae asked.

"Danny Phantom is only half ghost. Just like how you are half genie." Giga said.

"Half Ghost?" Mermaid Shantae asked.

"Um..." Phantom said not really sure who to get out of this.

"Now I remember! Danny Phantom is hybrid just like Shantae. He was once just a full human before he got his powers." Pearl said.

"Human? Augh! Can someone please tell me what's going on here?!" Mermaid Shantae said getting tired of being out of the loop.

_'I just I might as well. The mermaids know my secret and there no point in lying.' _Phantom thought.

"Shantae, their right. About everything. I am a half ghost." Phantom said.

"Huh?" Mermaid Shantae asked.

"When I was 14, my parents build a machine that would take them to the ghost zone, the home of all ghosts. When it fail, I was dare by my friend Sam to to check it out. I did and put on the jumpsuit that I now wear and went inside. Not sure what happen, but I might have hit the on button because the machine started up and I had no time to get outta there. I was bomb with ectoplasm and electricity. Somehow I survived and became a half ghost." Phantom explain.

Mermaid Shantae, as well as Giga, Pearl, and the rest of the mermaids, all gasp in shock when they heard how he became a half ghost.

"So what your human half like?" Mermaid Shantae asked.

"I like to show you, but we're underwater. My human half can't breath underwater." Phantom said.

"I'm sorry to heard what happen to you. And really, your friend dare you to enter your parents machine, without thinking of the things that could go wrong?" Giga said then asked.

"I know, I know. It my fault that I let her talk me into it. It even more my fault that I never told my parents what happen." Phantom said.

"Wait your parents don't know about your powers?" Mermaid Shantae asked.

"No, my parents are ghost hunters. They think all ghosts are evil. Not really easy to tell them when they say a lot things about your ghost half, none of it is good." Phantom explain.

"Wait, your parents are ghost hunters? Then only ghost hunters that are here now are..." Mermaid Shantae said before putting the pieces together.

"DANNY!" She shouted.

Phantom chuckle as Mermaid Shantae got a good look at his face. Sure enough, with his hair dye black and his eyes being blue, it was Danny, the human boy she was friends with.

"Yeah, Danny Fenton my real name." Phantom said.

"But...how...why..." Mermaid Shantae shutted.

"I have a reason for it Shantae. I'm afraid what people might think if they learn the truth. So I had to keep to secret. There only three people that know, my friends Sam and Tucker and my sister Jazz." Phantom explain.

Mermaid Shantae just floated there trying to progress all she was told. Danny and Phantom was the same person? Danny's half human? And only three people know about it?

"Look we can worry about it later. Did you need Shantae for something?" Phantom said then ask Giga.

Giga nodded and turn to Shantae who was snap out of her thoughts.

"Shantae, a few days ago we found a strange temple near the factory that was used to make fake members of my kind. What very strange is, that there some power coming from it. We have try to explore it, but something is blocking us from entering. We fear if our enemies are able to enter the temple and get the strange power, things will not look good for Sequin Island." Giga said.

Shantae look surprise what she was told. She had explore almost all of Sequin Island and was sure she found every secret, dungeon, temple, etc. But a new temple that didn't let anyone in? Maybe it was lock and the mermaids didn't know the way in.

"A temple? Do you know anything about it?" Phantom asked.

"No, but it really strange. It look to be older than Sequin Island itself and has these red flowers growing around it. We later learn these flower can be eaten and was quite juicy." Giga said.

"Wait, Red flower? Can be eaten? And taste juicy? Do you have one?" Phantom said started to feel a little afraid.

Giga nodded and reach over beside her throne and brought the flower over to them. It was in a bubble and Mermaid Shantae thought it was pretty. Phantom on the other hand back off really afraid confusing Giga.

"You should be careful with that. I know what those are." Phantom said.

"You do?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, they are call Blood Blossoms. Their harmless to humans but very dangerous to ghosts. They were used to weak and drive ghosts off, but get them caught in a ring of them and the ghost will be in pain. Some say they can even re-kill a ghost." Phantom explain.

Giga quickly pull the Blood Blossom away from Phantom as everyone gasps. Mermaid Shantae couldn't believe some that was pretty was harmful to a ghost. And it was able to _re-kill _a ghost?! She knew she had to keep those flowers away from him no matter what.

Pearl floated then in shock. She was the one found the flower and she now learn what the it was truly for? It made her feel bad that she brought a dangerous item that can hurt one of the heroes that she has tales about.

The other Mermaids got worry and swam up to Phantom checking to see if he was okay. He blush and told him he was fine, one flower really didn't do anything to him_. _Still the Mermaids remain close to him and some hug him. It wasn't until he felt someone grab the back of his collar and pull him from the Mermaids that he started to calm down.

Giga notices her mermaids was once around surrounding Phantom. She too feel bad that the flower she was given was able to hurt Danny Phantom, the ghost hero. Seeing that her mermaids wasn't backing off this time she reach over and careful grab the back of Phantom collar and pull him away she even lower her other hand for Shantae who sat in it. She brought them close and look at them.

"Danny Phantom, I apologise for bring something harmful to you here in my palace. I'll get rid of it as soon as possible." She said.

"There no need. And please, you can call me Danny." Phantom said, finding himself sitting next to Shantae.

Giga nodded and heard some of her mermaids groan. Giga smile, she knew that her mermaids were in love with Danny Phantom and many wanted to try to "get to know him". Giga herself was also in love with Danny Phantom but unlike the others, she had better control. Pearl was the only mermaid that wasn't in love with Danny Phantom. In fact, some say she might be really in love with Shantae.

"I'll lead you to the temple. If those Blood Blossoms case you any harm, I'll will shield you from them." Giga said.

Phantom couldn't help but to blush (Man he been doing that a lot huh?) and Shantae look really confuse. Giga then floated from her throne that made the other Mermaids bow to her.

"I'll be gone for a short while. Please watch over our home until I return." Giga told them.

"Yes, my queen." The Mermaids said.

"Come along Pearl." Giga said.

"Yes, mom." Pearl said.

"MOM?!" Phantom and Mermaid Shantae yelled in surprise.

Pearl just giggle as she follow her mother out of the palace. Many Mermaids giggle at the reaction that Phantom and Shantae had. The two snap out of it and quickly swam to catch up.

* * *

Giga and Pearl swam close to each other as Phantom and Shantae wasn't too far behind. However it far enough for the mother and daughter to talk without be heard.

"So Pearl, how was it to meet your idol?" Giga asked.

"She not my idol! She just my friend. But it was really great to met her. After hearing all the stories about her adventures and seeing they weren't fasle at all. I even saw her dance! I really can't wait until I can dance as good as her." Pearl almost squeal.

Giga then smirk as if she knew something that no one else knows.

"Did you tell her that you have posters of her all over your room?" She asked still smirking.

"MOM!" Pearl shouted blushing.

It wasn't loud enough for Phantom and Shantae to hear, but Pearl couldn't believe her mother brought that up. However she knew how to get back at her mother.

"What about you? I could tell the minute Danny Phantom enter the room, you wanted nothing more then to hug and kiss him and declared a wedding." She said.

Giga look at her daughter in surprise and her face turn red. She does have control over herself, but sometimes her imagination gets the better of her. It was no secret that Pearl knew about her getting marry plans, but she never did find the right guy. When she heard about Danny Phantom and how some of the humans treated him, she wanted nothing more then to swim over to his town and teach those humans a lesson. The only reason why she didn't was because she was afraid that she might hurt Danny or give him the wrong idea.

"Mom, he's a teenager. He looks no older than 14, may be 15. He has a long way to go before he's ready to be marry." Pearl brought up.

"I know. But you can not denied he is handsome." Giga smile as she look back for a few seconds.

"Yeah, but he can't stay mom. He only visiting." Pearl explain.

"I know, but one can dream can't she?" Giga smirk.

_Over with Phantom and Mermaid Shantae..._

The two swam through the water quietly. Phantom wanted to say something but was afraid he might say the wrong thing. Plus he figure Shantae was mad at him. So he decide to wait until Shantae was ready to speak.

Mermaid Shantae wasn't mad at all. She was just confuse. She couldn't understand why Danny would hide this from her. She thought they were friends. But then she remember what he said, _"__I'm afraid what people might think if they learn the truth." _Because his hometown treats him like a villain, even through he a hero, he didn't want anyone beside the people he trust to know about it. The only reason she now know is because the Mermaids told her. They probably didn't know he was keeping it a serect. And he never told his parents. Why? They're his parents! They have the right to know. Then she recall what they said about his ghost form. If Shantae's parents was like Danny's parents then she too would keep her half genie powers a secret too. She was confuse, but knew she had to talk about it in order to understand it completely.

It would have to wait as they surface and saw the temple close by. It was just like Giga said, looks way older than Sequin Island and had Blood Blossoms all over it. Mermaid Shantae turn to Phantom...no Danny... and saw he was looking afraid at the amount of flowers that was around the temple.

"This is the temple. Are you okay Danny?" Giga said then asked him.

"Yeah, just never seen so many Blood Blossoms before." Danny said trying to be brave.

Giga notices and knew what she had to do. She swam close to Danny and lift him up with her hand.

"Danny, as the queen of the mermaids, I going to give you a gift that protects you from harm. I asked you to use this protection wisely." Giga said.

"Um, sure. What do I have to do?" Danny asked then saw Giga blush.

"I know you are just a teenage and I'm way bigger then you, but I made this gift to, well..." Giga trail off.

"To what?" Danny asked.

Giga sigh then look at Danny with a flirtatious smile that made him feel a bit worry.

"You are well known hero in my kingdom. In fact many mermaids had fall in love with you and many dream of marry you. I'm one of those mermaids. I wanted to give you something that would not only show signs that we were to marry when the time comes, but also as means of making sure no one would ever hurt you if we don't marry. For that gift to be given, we had to do what humans do when they love each other." Giga said.

"Wait, you mean for me to have this gift...we got to..." Danny trail off, his face red from what he heard.

"Yes, we have to kiss." Giga explain.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Both Danny and Mermaid Shantae shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Pearl did you know about this?" Mermaid Shantae asked her, started to feel really jealous of Giga though she wasn't sure why.

"I knew about my mother wanting to marry Danny Phantom, but I never knew that she made a gift for him." Pearl said a little shock.

Danny was still shock. The Queen of the Mermaids was in love with him? And she wanted them to get marry?! Before he could find his voice Giga spoke again.

"I know you only a teenager and it possible we can't be together, but I want you to have this gift as way to remind you that I'm on your side and you always have the Mermaids if you need to get away from your troubles." She said.

"...What does this gift do. Beside protect me and... tell me that we are engaged." Danny said not sure about getting marry.

"The gift is for you to find out. I don't want anyone else to hear it." Giga explain.

Danny look away, thinking about everything that he was told.

_'If the whole world hear this, I'm not just going to the luckiest guy on earth, but also the most dead guy on earth. Giga loves me? I means, I know I got many fans girls who love me, but I'm not ready. At least Giga understands that. If the gift helps me, then I might as well go through with it. I can't tell Tucker and Sam about this!' _Danny thought.

"Okay, Giga, I'll take your gift. Do forgive me if I'm feeling nervous about this. I never kiss a giant mermaid before." Danny said trying to calm his nerves.

Giga smile and Danny brought closer to her face. Danny glup as he was stop near Giga's mouth and saw that she was being very careful how to peek her lips. Danny close his eyes and place his lips on hers. It was strange. He thought he miss her lips or was just kissing her top or bottom lip. But it felt like he was kissing her like a normal size girl. He felt something empowering him as he remain still. Once the feeling when away, Giga pull back and hum.

"I have to say Danny, for your first kiss, that was really great." Giga smile.

"Um, thanks?" Danny said unsure as he try to figure out gift she gave him.

She lower her hand down and Danny hop off it. Mermaid Shantae swam towards the shore and hop out of the water and turn back to normal. She really couldn't believe she saw Danny and Giga kissing. She felt her heart break when she saw it, but wasn't sure why.

"It will be very helpful not only for your ghost half but your human half as well." Giga said still feeling Danny's kiss.

"I wish I can come with you, but there no water inside. I hope you can figure out what lies inside this temple." Pearl said.

"Thanks for you help Pearl. Maybe after I'm done with the temple and there nothing wrong in Scuttle Town, maybe I can give you some points in belly dancing?" Shantae said.

"OH MY PEARL! That were be Pearlific!" Pearl shouted jump out of the water and hug Shantae.

Shantae was little shock at the action as Giga giggle. Shantae just made her day. Danny couldn't help but to chuckle before noticing Giga's face was close to him.

"My gift will help you in the temple too. Please be careful, Danny Phantom." She said.

"Su...Sure." Danny shuttered.

Giga then give him a peek on the cheek, which somehow felt like it was normal size instead of huge, then both Giga and Pearl, after letting go of Shantae, drive under water. While Pearl drive was a splash, Giga drove carefully.

Danny and Shantae stood there wondering if everything that happen was real.

"I'm so dead if Tucker and Sam hears about this." Danny said.

"Why?" Shantae asked.

"Like I said Tucker sees himself as a ladies man. And if he hears about me kissing a mermaid queen, one way bigger than any of us, he going to complain I have all the luck with the girls and leave him as just lonely Tuck. Sam is different, she seems to think girls will only like me because of my powers. But when I do meet a girl who likes me as Danny Fenton then she just growls and try to say bad things about them." Danny explain.

Shantae raise an eyebrow at that. Sounds like his friends is going to be really jealous of him. But why would they kill him? Shantae was already trying to give over that Danny and Giga kiss, even more so when Giga explain that she was in love with Danny Phantom. That made her think about every girl that Danny had meet. Sky, Risky, Rotty and now Giga. She wonder how many girls on Sequin Island heard of Danny and has falling love with him. She was snap out of it when Danny place a hand on her shoulder.

"Look Shantae. I know seeing me kiss Giga must have been hard, but can you try not to let it get to you? Giga seems to understand that I'm not ready to get marry and wanted to make sure that the gift was given for another reason. I still can't believe I'm engaged to the queen of the Mermaids." Danny said also feeling Giga's kiss on his lips.

"So how was it?" Shantae asked.

"How was what?" Danny asked confuse.

"The kiss? I mean I heard Giga said that was your first kiss." Shantae clear up.

"Surprisingly good. I thought I was going to taste fish for minute, but I...can't explain it, but it felt like I was in another world. If that makes sense." Danny said though he was confused why Shantae asked him about the kiss.

"I see." Shantae said before walk towards the temple.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny asked out loud before running after her.

* * *

And Done! How about that huh? The Giga Mermaid is in love with Danny and wants to marry him. Luckily she well aware that Danny is only a teenager and they may not marry in the future. And this is a Danny X Shanate story, so no harems. But you guys and girls are free to think that.

The idea of having the Mermaid Queen fall for Danny was LunarEclipse1000 idea. He thought it was being funny so I thought I try that. What do you think LunarEclipse1000, was it good? I'll explain the gift the Giga (does she have a real name? Just asking) gave Danny in the next chapter.

Also darkromdemon the next chapter is going to be mostly Danny and Shantae, so no new characters for that. Thought I let you know ahead of time.

Okay now I got question to ask you all, should I give Danny transformations like Shantae? If so, should they be the sames as Shantae or different? Okay two questions, but you get what I mean. I'm actually thinking having Danny use the transforms for his human half. His ghost can do just about anything Shantae transformations can. If Danny transformations are different then Shantae's please tell me in the reviews or send them to me in PM. Edit: Danny will have Transformations for his human half only! Just need some idea for the forms!

Also anyone catch that Finding Nemo reference? Remember, just keeping swimming!


	4. Chapter 4

Danny caught up to Shanate who was looking upset. Danny was worry, but how can he explain that he was engaged to a giant queen of the mermaids? He didn't have any clue that that there were people out of Amity Park was in love with him or even want to marry him. He thought back to when he met Sky, Risky and Rotty.

Sky comment on how he look cute, the first girl to do so. Sky didn't make any other comments on him or do any other advices. Risky only met his ghost form and also commented on how cute he was and even asked him to join her crew. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to try a life as pirate, but his oppression won't let him and he knew it. Finally there was Rotty, true she asked him a few times if she can eat his brain but she didn't try anything until after Shantae left.

He look over to Shantae and thought about when he first saw her. He knew she was beautiful but to learn she was half genie? He couldn't help but to be a little jealous on how everyone treated her like a hero. But when he heard how Shantae felt alone in her journey and wish there were others like her, Danny couldn't help but to feel the same thing. He too felt alone in his quest and as much as he enjoys his friends, there are sometimes he wishes they knew about his true feelings. Danny sigh as he try to figure out how he was going to explain to Shantae he was like her.

Shantae continue to walk towards the temple think back to seeing Giga and Danny kiss. She was trying to not let it bug her, but it wasn't easy. There was something about that kiss that just feel...something. She wasn't fully sure. She thought back to Sky and Risky. They both told Danny that he was cute and she didn't denied that. She thought Danny was cute as well but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Maybe she was worry that Danny was like most men? Or was it because she wanted to be his friend first. She rub her arm feeling upset and sad.

The two Teens walk towards the temple with awkward silence. Both try to strike up a conversation, but their words got caught up in their throats. As they got close towards the Temple, they heard some voices.

"I never seen this temple before."

"Those are some really nice flowers"

"Are you sure mom? There something about them that doesn't feel right to me."

Danny and Shantae both look surprise to see Mimic and the Fenton family near the temple.

"Uncle Mimic?" Shantae asked running up to him.

"Shantae? I thought you were meeting with the Mermaids?" Mimic asked shock.

"Mermaids?" Jazz asked with raised eyebrow.

"I did. Giga had told me about this temple and she wanted me to check it out. She said there was something powerful in here and she was worry if our enemies get it then Sequin Land could be in danger." Shantae explain.

"I see. Does she know anything about it?" Mimic asked.

"No, something was keeping the mermaids out of the temple. She think I might have better luck." Shantae said.

"Again with the Mermaids! There no since thing!" Jazz said.

"If Ghosts can exist then why not Mermaids?" Danny said annoy how Jazz was acting.

The Fentons turn and saw Danny, who realizes he was still in his ghost form. He knew his parents didn't have their weapons, but they always had some way to deal with ghosts unarm.

"GHOST!" Jack shouted and rush at him.

He didn't even get close when something trip him. Danny look and saw that Shante was using her hair to grab his father by his leg and trip him. Jack look back and was shock on what he saw.

"What are you doing?! We need to destroy the ghost before he bring any harm on us." Jack asked.

"Like I told you before Mr. Fenton, Phantom is not a evil ghost! While Sequin Land never had any ghost came here before, we are not the type of people to judge someone just because of first bad encounter!" Shantae said upset.

"Shanate, you can't really trust ghosts..." Maddie try to explain.

"And what do you know about ghosts?! Have you thought about why they act like the way they do? Have you thought about trying to figure out if the ghost was evil or good? All you care about is being right! Danny Phantom is not a evil ghost!" Shantae shouted, shocking everyone there.

Danny sigh and turn to his father.

"Listen Jack, (Man that so cool) I'm not here to case trouble. And don't say I'm lying to trick you, I'm really don't know anything about this island." Danny said.

Shantae let go of Jack foot and Danny walk up to her.

"Shantae?" Mimic asked confuse why the ghost boy is standing by her.

"Da...I mean Phantom is coming with me to this temple. He met Giga and is letting him see the temple as well." She explain.

Mimc sigh and remember a another young genie girl just like Shantae. He couldn't help but to smile.

"You are just like your mother Shantae. Just be careful okay?" He said.

Shantae smile knowing what Mimic means.

"I'll be fine Uncle. I got help this time." She said.

Danny look a bit confused when he heard Mimic mention Shantae's mother. He look over to Shantae was looking happy at that, but he notices her eyes. Behind the smile was sign of a daughter who misses her mother. Danny sigh before shaking his head. He shouldn't get in Shantae's personal life. Shantae was a half genie and she can take care of herself.

"Thanks Uncle! But how are we going to get pass the Blood Blossoms?" Shantae said then ask Danny.

"Not really sure. I hopes Giga gift works." He said.

"Blood Blossoms?" Jack asked.

"Giga's Gift?" Maddie asked.

Danny glup and started to walk over to the temple with everyone else right behind him. Soon they reach the Blood Blossoms and Danny started to feel a bit weak.

"Phantom?" Shantae asked worry.

"I'm fine. Just a little weak." He said.

"You can stay here if you want." Shantae told him.

"I need to know if Giga's gift works and to find out, I have walk in the flowers." Danny said before stepping inside the field of blossoms.

Shantae look really worry as the Blood Blossom started to let out what appear to be red smoke and saw Danny fall to his knees. Before she rush over a strange ring appear him and look to give Danny a invisible armor all over him. The red smoke try to attack him, but was boucle off him. Danny stood and smile.

"Wow! It works!" He cheered seeing the red smoke disappear.

Shantae sign in relief and run over to Danny who was looking around the field. The Fentons stood there shock as Mimic thought over what he just saw.

"Hmm, a shield made out of the moisture in the air that protect him from harm. A interesting gift." He said to himself.

"Wow! Talk about a gift. If I was older, I might take up on Giga's wedding offer." Danny smile.

"WEDDING?!" The Fentons shouted.

Danny flinch, he had forgotten that his family was with them.

"Huh, yeah you see...about that..." Danny try to explain.

"Giga is the queen of the mermaids and she wishes to marry Phantom, however, she know he's too young and doesn't want to force it on him." Shantae spoke up.

"Wait? A queen? And she wants to marry him?" Jazz asked shock.

"Giga knows I'm a hero and she even offer to list her help if I need it." Danny blush.

"Look can we get to the temple already?" Shantae asked a bit annoyed.

"Sure." Danny said a bit confuse.

Shantae turn and walk towards the temple with Danny behind her. Jazz look at Shantae and Danny and quickly place it together.

_'I don't believe it! Shantae has a crush on Danny!' _Jazz thought in surprise.

She wasn't the only one to figure that out.

_'Well, it appear my little niece like the boy. From the way she sound, she a bit jealous of what happened between the boy and Giga. Normally I would worry about this, but Shantae is growing up. I need to let her make her own choice.' _Mimc thought.

The group walk until the reach the temple, like Giga said, it appear to older then Sequin Land and was cover in blood blossoms. Danny grew more restless but Shantae place a calming hand on his shoulder. Soon they reach the Temple and felt something coming from it.

"Whoa, can you feel that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, whatever it is, it must be really strong." Shantae agree.

"Feel what? I don't feel anything thing." Jack said.

"Shantae?" Mimc asked.

"I can't explain it, but I feel something calling for me. Something that was waiting for me." She answer.

"Same here." Danny said.

It didn't take them long to find a door that was seal tight. When they got close, the Fenton's and Mimc got blown back.

"Uncle Mimic!" Shantae shouted.

"Are you all okay?" Danny asked worry.

"We're fine Da...I mean Phantom. Something just blew us off our feet." Jazz said rubbing her head as she got up.

"I think the temple must not want us to enter." Mimc said thinking about the many relics he had to get.

"So why didn't you two get blow back?" Jack asked confuse.

"But we didn't feel anything." Danny said looking confused.

"What?! Then why are you still standing there?" Maddie asked shock.

Before Danny or Shantae could answer, they felt something coming from behind them. They turn around, but didn't see anyone. Still, Danny and Shantae could still feel something calling for them. They walk up to the temple door which open in front of them. Danny and Shantae look at each other and nodded. They step through the door and it close behind them.

"What just happen?" Jack asked confuse.

"I don't know." Mimic answer.

* * *

As Danny and Shantae enter the room, they look around and saw the temple look like it was going to fall apart any second. There were even a few Blood Blossoms growing out of the walls. Luckily, there wasn't too many to hurt Danny.

"Wow, a real life temple. I wonder if the have any life or death puzzles or dangerous traps?" Danny said looking around.

"Uhhhh..." Shantae said confuse.

"Sorry, I never been in a temple before. I gotten into many traps before, but I never seen a temple trap." Danny explain.

"Okay, I will warn you. I been in many temples and survive many traps. So don't be surprise how calm I can been at a times." Shantae said.

_A few minutes later..._

"AGHHHHHH!" Shantae scream as she ran from a boulder with Danny flying next to her.

"I think I saw this in a movie once." Danny said not too scare.

"MOVIE, SHOVIE! HELP ME!" Shantae yelled.

Danny sigh, reach over and touch Shantae's shoulder. He turn both of them intangible and had Shantae stop running. The Boulder went through them and disappear into the darkness.

"What was that?" Shantae asked as Danny turn them both tangible.

"That was one of my powers. I was able to turn myself and anyone I touch intangible. Allowing us or anything else to pass right though." Danny told her.

"That's handy." Shantae said.

"Wow, you already over it?" Danny asked.

"Trust me. That was a shock, but not too different then the traps I seen." Shantae smile.

"Maybe your father was a relic hunter? Like Mimc?" Danny said thinking about it.

"I guess, but I have gone with Uncle Mimc on a few of his hunters before. He also tells me that a person life is more important than any treasure." Shantae said thinking about it, though feel sad about not knowing her father.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bring that up." Danny said.

"It fine, I always did wonder if my father was a relic hunter. Maybe I get the excitement of treasure hunting from him." Shantae shrug.

Danny could only nod. He doesn't really know anything about Shantae parents and what he said was just one wild guess. Still he and Shantae move on, keeping a eye out for any more boulder traps. There were a few more traps they ran into, but thanks to Shantae skills and Danny powers, they avoid the traps with ease. However the next room had some enemies waited for them.

"Great, Where there are traps, there are enemies. I can never get through with running into full with enemies." Shantae groan.

"So we got to beat them?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the area is block off until we beat all of the monsters." Shantae told him.

The two waste no time fighting the monsters, Shante using her hair and a few hand-to-hand skills she learn. Danny was able to use his powers to deal with the monsters, name his ecto blast and intanglity. The monsters weren't very strong and the two clear them out no time.

"That was easy." Danny said.

"They all started out that way." Shantae told him.

"Really? So the "Boss" is easy too?" Danny asked risebrow.

"Yes, though it does prove a challenge from time to time." Shantae said.

"This sound like a video game." Danny pointed out.

"A video game?" Shantae asked confuse.

"It a little some that people use for entertainment. It kind of hard to explain without something to show you." Danny said wishing he at least brought something to show proof.

Shantae shrug, not sure what to make of what Danny saying. The two continue on through the temple dodging more traps and beating more enemies. All the still feeling something call out for them.

Danny was a bit on the cautious side. From his time as a hero, usually when something call out for you, it never good. Shantae was more curious than cautious, but that didn't mean she wasn't worry. Whatever is calling them could be leading them into a trap. Danny and Shantae enter the final room and was bit shock to see something in the middle of it. By getting close they could make out two medallions, one Medallion was white and look to have a flame symbol on it. The other was black and look have a ice symbol.

"What are these?" Danny asked.

"They're medallions. I collect these once before, but I never seen these before." Shantae said look at them.

"Maybe we should take them?" Danny asked.

"There's usually something guarding treasure before I could take it." Shantae said looking around.

Danny look around as well but didn't see anything. Shantae was even confuse, maybe this temple didn't have something to guard it treasure? Shantae turn to the white medallion and started to reach for it. Danny quickly grab her arm.

"Shantae don't!" He said.

"What? Why? You said we should take them." Shantae ask confuse.

"I wasn't thinking straight. What if we sent off some kind of trap? Trust me, I seen these things in movies." Danny said.

Danny knew the movies were fake, but they are in a temple. It very likely there was some trap waiting to happen.

"Movies? Danny, I taken things from temples many times. I never know any temple that was set off from taken things." Shantae said having no clue what a movie was.

"Okay, but if a trap does get set off, you are getting "I told you so"." Danny said as he turn to the black medallion.

As the two look at the medallions, they could felt something call out for them. Something that was telling them to take the medallions. As they reach for them, they heard some voices in their minds.

_The Genie Medallion brings great warmth to those that wishes to protect their loves one. But a great fire will burn through if the love ones are hurt. Use the fire to help protect those you care about and the great fire will aid you in your quest._

_The Ghost Medallion bring great chill to your __enemies. The power of the death is not one to be mess with. But the cold will be use to insure safety to those you trust. The great chill is yours to command._

_By using the medallions together, you would be able to use a power far greater than anything you have seen before. Apart they are strong, but together they are one._

Danny and Shanate snap out of it when they grab the medallions and took a step back, shaking their heads.

"Did you hear that?" Danny asked look at the black medallion that was the Ghost Medallion.

"I did." Shantae answer looking at the white medallion that was the Genie Medallion.

"Great Warmth to protect your loves one." Shantae whisper.

"Great Chill to defeat your enemies." Danny also whisper.

They two stare at the medallions for what felt like hours. It was only thing Shantae had a feeling their weren't alone. She quickly turn just in time to see the door slamming shut, casing Danny to turn.

"What the?" Danny asked shock.

"So there was a trap!" Shantae groan.

"I hate to tell you I told you so, but I told you so!" Danny said.

"Shut up!" Shantae said and got ready to fight.

Danny did too, only to see the medallions start glowing. They almost drop them in shock, but were able to hold on in time. They started to glow so brightly, Danny and Shantae had cover their eyes. When they open their eyes, they saw two people stand there, two people they never thought they see again.

"Dan Phantom!" Danny yelled, shock to see his evil future self.

"Naga-Shantae!" Shante yelled, shock to see her evil corrupted genie half.

They two evil brings didn't say anything and just smirk. Danny and Shantae stood ready for anything. Soon their evil selves copy their battle ready stances before all four charge at each other.

Danny and Dan met head on, both of them throwing a punch that hit each other fist. Danny stood there growling at his evil future at tjust smirk back at him. Danny threw another punch that Dan block. Danny back off and started to fire his ecto blasts, that Dan flew around to dodge. He then disappear and reappear in front of Danny as if he teleported. Danny was so shock, he didn't see Dan threw a punch that knock his breath out of him.

Shantae and Nega-Shantae both use their hair to attack each other, but each time their hair hit off each other. Shantae could tell that this was getting nowhere fast and switch things up by charging at her instead. Nega-Shantae smirk as she block Shantae punches before hitting her with her own punch. Shantae took a few steps back before jumping in the air and threw a kick. She watch as Nega-Shantae dance out of the way, before grabbing Shantae by her hair and threw her on the floor.

Danny stood ready as his evil future change at him and duck under a punch. Danny threw his own but Dan dodge before placing a open palm at Danny's face and fire a blast that caught him off guard. Danny was blow back and slam into the wall at the end of the room.

Shantae was dodging every punch and kick that was throw at her and was having a hard time finding a opening. Nega-Shantae then trip Shantae before catching her arm with her hair. With another smirk, she threw Shantae towards the wall where Danny was.

The two teens groan before standing up. They look at their evil selves still smirking.

"Damn! Their tough." Danny said.

"Tell me about it. There got to be a way to be them." Shantae said.

_Use the Medallions._

Both Danny and Shantae eyes widen when they heard the voice again. Confuse, they held up the medallions they forget they had. Danny could feel a cold breeze coming from his medallion and remember what he heard. A Great Chill. Shantae felt a strong heat from her medallion and remember what she heard. A Great Warmth.

The two close their eyes and try to feel for the medallions power. Soon enough they felt something and try to tap into it. It took a few seconds but they were able to tap into the power. Danny and Shantae eyes snap open their eyes different. Danny green eyes where now blue and Shantae blue eyes were now red. But that not the only thing that change about them. Danny snow white hair turn icey blue and look to be frozen. Shantae purple hair seems to burst into fire but didn't burn her. In fact it look like flames were coming off her.

Both Dan and Nega-Shantae smirks disappear and replace with fear. Danny and Shantae notices and ready themselves to fight once again. Shantae charge at Nega-Shantae first, leaving a fire trail behind her. Once Shante reach her evil side, she threw a punch that was on fire. Nega-Shantae breath was knock out of it before a burst of flames shot her back cross the room and slam into the other end of the room.

Dan eyes widen in shock and turn to see Danny appear in front of him in a field of snowflakes. Danny said nothing and threw a open palm in Dan's face. Danny blast him with ice far colder than anything that was felt before. Dan was also throw back cross the room and into the wall next to Nega-Shantae. The two evil version of Danny and Shantae stood back up but was shock to see the good versions held up a fist (Shantae) and palm (Danny).

"Ice Blast!" Danny shouted and shot a ice beam at them.

"Fire Fist!" Shantae shouted and threw a blast of fire at them.

The two evil version could only watch before the attack hit them and case a explosion that cover the area in smoke. When it fade, there was no sight of the evil versions. Both Danny and Shantae lower their arms, before almost falling over. Danny's and Shantae's hair and eyes fade back to normal as the two try to catch their breaths.

"What was that?" Danny asked trying to keep his ghost form up.

"I don't know. All I remember was feel a burst of power, then I must have black out." Shantae said trying to get her breath back.

The two look up and saw the destroy part of the room and didn't see their evil versions anywhere.

"Did we do that?" Danny asked.

"I think so. I mean my enemies usually explode, but that doesn't look like an explosion they made." Shantae said.

The two teens stood there confuse before hearing another voice in the minds.

_The Medallions grant you great power, but you must use that power for the greater good. Should it fall into the wrong hands, then the world will be doom. Genie's Fire and Ghost's Ice. Use them well._

Danny and Shantae look at their medallions that were somehow still in their hands even after all the fire they were in. They're drawn away from the medallions by a light that appear were the the Medallions once stood.

"I guess that our way out of here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can have Uncle Mimc look at these." Shantae said and held up her medallion.

Danny nod in agreement and the two step into the light.

* * *

And that the end of this chapter. To be fair, the reason why this temple was straight to the point, is because I can not come up with puzzles. Try to solve them yes, make them, no. I just hope the fight made up for it. The Medallions were something I had in mind for some time. Danny's and Shantae's transforms are just a small amount of the power the medallions have. They were unlock more power as they continue their adventures. Oh since the voting is done, Danny will be having transformations just like Shantae, but just for this story only. I plan on making some squeals once this story is done. I already have few animals from the people that voted. I will have them show up, but maybe Danny could use them in his human form instead of his ghost form. Well, see you next chapter and Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

After getting out of the temple, Danny and Shantae headed back towards Scuttle Town. What happen in the temple were fresh in their minds. They couldn't believe they fought their evil selves and use the medallions to gain some power. Danny was sure Dan was still trap inside the thermos, plus if he was every close to breaking out, he was sure Clockwork would handle it. Shantae couldn't believe she saw Nega-Shantae, she knew that her magic was taken from her before and was use against her. For some time she was a full human. She got her magic back and then was corrupted and almost lost control before her friends help her. So why did she see her in the temple?

"Hey Shantae?" Danny asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Shantae answer.

"Who was that girl? The one that look just like you?" Danny asked.

"That's...was Nega-Shantae." Shantae said looking away from Danny and rubbing her arm.

"Nega-Shantae?" Danny asked confuse.

"It actually my genie half, corrupted with dark magic. I fought her before when Risky stolen my powers from me. I thought I lost my powers forever when I beat her, but I got them back when dealing with a old enemy of my mothers. It a long story." Shantae told him.

"There more to it right?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I was nearly corrupted myself after unknowing and unwilly help Risky create a machine that can corrupt genies. I was the first test subject. I almost lost myself, but Sky, Bolo, and Rotty all save me. I know how dangerous dark magic is and never want to use it. Even if that means saving my life or someone else's." Shantae added.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Danny said look at the ground.

"Doesn't it have to do with that boy that look like you?" Shantae asked.

"Yeah, it one of my greatest fears. You see back in Amity Park, my school was getting ready for a test that decide a person job. My sister has the highest grade out of everyone and I too wanted a good grade, but I'm not as smart as her. Then I started fighting new ghosts that was coming out of nowhere. Somehow during the fight I gotten the hold of the answer to the test." Danny explain.

"Wait, the answers?! You mean..." Shantae asked shock.

She done school herself before becoming a Genie Guardian. And she knows having the answer to the test was not a good idea.

"I would have cheat to get a good grade? Yeah I almost did, but then I was send to another timeline where that did happen and I pay the ultimate price for doing so. I lost everyone I love. My family, my friends, even one of my teachers was caught up in it. Hurt and nowhere to go, I move in with my arch-enemy, the only person who could understand me. I was feeling so hurt and lost, I asked him to...remove my humanity." Danny continue.

"YOUR HUMANITY?!" Shantae yelled shock, scaring some birds from their tree.

Danny filch from the noise and rub his ears.

"Indoor voice please Shantae." Danny told her.

"Sorry, but why? Your humanity is part of you." Shantae asked.

"Not really sure, I think it was because of how I was feeling a the time. Anyways, he grant my request and did so, only it wasn't my humanity he remove, it was my ghost half. My ghost half was in the same pain I have, but without my human half to keep it in control, it attack my arch-enemy and remove his ghost half. Then my ghost half try to destroy his, but they end up fusion together and became one of the my most powerful enemy, my Ultimate Enemy, Dan Phantom." Danny explain.

Shantae stood there shock, She may have to face a evil version of herself that usually her genie half. But Danny had to fight someone that was himself that was far stronger than anyone he fought before. Then she remember something.

"What about your human half?" Shantae asked.

Danny look down, remembering asking the Future Vlad the same question. He can still see the frightened look on his face as he gave his answer.

"Somethings are better left unsaid." Danny repeated his words.

Shantae look confuse for a few seconds before her eyes widen. She could think of only one thing that happen to his human form and it was not good. She walk over and hug him. Danny blush a bit but return the half.

"After learning how it came to be, I knew I had to change my future. Dan also learn about me and try to make sure his future come to pass. He almost won, but I was able to beat him and Clockwork was able to save my family and friends and I did the right thing. I return the answers and promise to never cheat on any test. I don't want that future to come to pass." Danny said after he and Shantae broke the hug.

"What of Dan?" Shantae asked.

"Lock away and being watch over by Clockwork, a time ghost." Danny smile.

"I guess we have something in common." Shantae smile back.

"I guess so, I mean we both lost our powers in some form and were forced to fight them to save those we care about, through it was your friends that fought for you when my couldn't even help me." Danny said.

"Maybe, it goes to show that no matter what people think of us, we are not perfect." Shantae smile.

"Yeah." Danny agree.

"Shantae!"

Both Danny and Shantae turn and saw Sky, Bolo, and Rotty running up to them. All three of them stop in surprise when they saw Danny's ghost form. Bolo and Sky got ready to attack, but Rotty just look at him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Bolo, Sky! Calm down! He a good guy!" Shantae said stopping her friends.

"Are you sure?" Bolo asked.

"Please tell you don't believe Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's." Shantae groan.

"We don't, but Shantae are you sure it wise to be near a ghost?" Bolo asked.

"Phantom is a good guy. He help me save Scuttle Town remember?" Shantae said.

"Then what is he doing here?" Sky asked.

"I was exploring the island when I spotted Shantae running by. I follow her and learns about the mermaids, met their Queen too. She ask Shantae to check out a temple they found. I tag along in case Shantae need backup." Danny said coming up with a story.

Bolo and Sky raise a eyebrow and Shantae sigh. She was wondering why Danny just didn't tell them. It was something she was going to talk about with him later. Rotty just smile. She step up to Danny and got close to his face making him back away, blushing.

"Rotty? What are you doing?" Shantae asked.

"Just trying to get good look a this cutie face." Rotty smirk.

Danny really blush at that and almost disappear, lucky Shantae pull him away from Shantae.

"Sorry Rotty, but he been taken." Shantae said.

"Really? Okay, I'm happy for you." Rotty smile.

"What?! I don't mean me! I mean Giga is engage to him!" Shantae said blushing.

"Wait, Giga? You mean, the Queen of the Mermaids Giga?!" Bolo asked surprise.

"Yes, that Giga. But she understand I'm not ready so there won't be any type wedding any time soon." Danny clear up, still having a hard time he was engaged to the Queen of Mermaids.

So what did you find in the Temple?" Sky asked, looking at Danny as if he done something wrong.

Danny and Shantae pull out the medallions and show them to the others.

"We're not sure what these really are. They have some power to them that help me and Phantom out in the temple." Shantae said.

"We are heading back to Scuttle Town to see if Shantae's uncle can have a look at them." Danny added.

Bolo, Sky and Rotty look at the medallions and saw how they were black and white, with a ice and flame symbol on them.

"What do those mean?" Bolo asked.

"Well, from what we heard in the temple. The Genie Medallion brings Great Warmth to those to protect their love ones." Shantae said.

"And the Ghost Medallion bring Great Chill to those who wishes to defeat their enemies." Danny added.

Bolo took the Ghost Medallion out of Danny's hand and started to look at it a bit closer. However, the Medallion disappear out of Bolo's hand and reappear in Danny's hand, shocking both boys.

"What in the?!" Danny almost yelled.

"What just happen?" Sky asked confuse.

"When Bolo took the medallion out of Phantom's hand, it went back to him!" Shantae said shock.

Danny look at the medallion and could feel it power once again. As almost if it was saying this was his power. Shantae look at her medallion before turning to Sky.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Sky can you hold out you hand?" Shantae asked wanting to try something.

Sky raise an eyebrow before doing so. Shantae place the Genie Medallion in Sky's hand then look at hers. After a few seconds, the Medallion didn't reappear in Shantae hand, it was still in Sky's.

"What?" Bolo asked.

"I think I understand. If someone takes the Medallions from us it will come back to us because that would stealing them from us. But if we give the Medallion willy, then the person can hold it." Danny said placing it together.

"Sounds like it." Shantae said as Sky handed back the Medallion.

"So are we head back to Scuttle Town now?" Danny said causing everyone to nod.

"Yeah, Uncle Mimic gets worry if I'm gone too long." Shantae agree.

Everyone soon headed off, not knowing something was watching them.

* * *

"My, my, it appear Daniel made some new friends."

"I can not believe he is engage to the Queen of the Mermaids!" Risky said.

"Trust me Risky, it a something even I'm shock on. But let's not worry about that."

"Very well, what do you think of the genie brat?" Risky agree.

"I know better than to judge someone base on how they look. I can tell she more powerful than she looks."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree on that. She has stop many of my plans, those it doesn't help my Tinkerbats are idiots." Risky said

"Trust me Risky, blame others will not make it better. As much as I blame Jack for what he did to me, I shouldn't put it past him to overlook something important."

"So what the plan Vlad?" Risky smirk.

"I think it time to bring in a genie that will give young Shantae new view on wishes." Vlad smirk back.

* * *

Everyone made it back to Scuttle Town and head for Mimic's Workshop. The Fentons were there, but didn't try to attack Danny who was still in his ghost form. Danny and Shantae gave Mimic the Medallions and told them what they learn so far. Mimic look over the Medallions and couldn't really find anything special about them, but he trust Shantae.

"I can't seem to find anything that tell me about the Medallions, but you know I trust you Shantae." Mimic said.

"I know, it so strange. I try to tap into the power that it has and I could feel something, something that gave me Great Warmth to protect me and Phantom and everyone else." Shantae said.

"Same here. I could feel Great Chill when I try to tap into the power that the other Medallion had. Something that give me the power to defeat my enemies." Danny said.

Jack and Maddie look surprise on what they were hearing before Jack try to reach over and grab the Ghost Medallion.

"Don't try it Mr. Fenton." Shantae spoke up, stopping him.

"The Medallions can't be taken by force. Bolo here took the Ghost Medallion out of my hand and it appear right back in mine." Danny added.

Jack and Maddie look surprise at that information. Shantae sigh before turning to the medallions.

"I think best if me and Phantom hold on to them." She said, making everyone one to turn to her.

"Uncle Mimc everytime you make something new or find something, Risky comes in and takes it and use it for whatever plan she has to take over Sequin Land or the Genie Realm. By letting us have it, it will be harder for Risky to take them away." Shantae explain.

"That's a good idea. Plus something tell me you really can't use them Mimic." Danny agree.

Mimic thought about it and nodded. He knew they both had a point. He give the medallions back to Danny and Shantae before Danny started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked confuse.

"Before helping Shantae, I was exploring the island. I'm going back to doing that. But I'll be around. It was nice fighting alongside you Shantae." Danny explain.

"Same here. See you later Phantom." Shantae said hold out her hand.

Danny smile and shook it. After that he turn around and flew off, hoping to find somewhere to change back. Shantae knew that Danny will met up with her later and was going to talk about why he hiding his powers from her friends. Shantae place the medallion in her pocket and headed home. She had enough adventure for one day.

* * *

_The next day..._

Shantae woke up and yawn before rubbing her eye. She turn and notice the Genie Medallion on table. She still remember yesterday adventure. Shanate got dress and grab the medallion. She then heard a knock on her door and answer it.

"Danny!" Shantae said surprise to see him.

"Hey Shantae. Sorry to bug you, but I can tell you wanted to talk to be after I left Mimic workshop yesterday." Danny said.

"Yes, please come in." Shantae said.

Danny enter and sat at the table, Shantae join him a few seconds later.

"Why didn't you tell the my friends about your powers?" Shantae asked.

"Do you really think they believe me? Shantae, I worry about people learning about my powers. If the wrong person finds out, then my friends and family would be in danger." Danny said.

"Danny, I understand that, but you can trust them." Shantae said.

"I just meet them. The only reason you know was because the mermaids told you." Danny explain.

"Hiding something like this is only got to cause more trouble, trust me I know!" Shantae told him.

"But everyone knows your half genie." Danny counter.

"Not at first!" Shantae yelled surprising Danny.

"What?" He asked confuse.

"I once told everyone I was full genie. A Genie that didn't go back to the Genie Realm because I still wanted to protect earth. No one knew I was a half Genie. Not Sky, not Bolo and not even Uncle Mimic knew. For the longest time I was living a lie. When I finally came clean, no one treated me any different. You shouldn't hid it from others. You got those you trust right?" Shantae explain.

Danny sigh, he knew Shantae had a point. But he can't let too many people know.

"Fine, but just Sky, Bolo, and Rotty. If they tell anyone, then I can never trust them or you again." Danny warn her.

Shantae nodded, she knew Danny was trusting her and she didn't want to break it.

"I'll get them together." Shantae smile and started to stand up.

Danny then gasp and saw a blue wisp appear out of his mouth.

"Danny what was that?" Shantae asked confuse.

"My ghost sense! That's means there a ghost here!" Danny shouted in surprise.

"What? What kind of ghost?" Shantae asked.

"Don't know but we better head outside!" Danny said and he and Shantae ran outside.

They both stop in their tracks when the found the ghost in front of them, a ghost Danny knew well.

"Hello Child."

Danny eyes glow green as he say the ghost's name.

"Desiree."

* * *

Not much action here, but Sky, Bolo, and Rotty got to meet Danny in his ghost form. Danny and Shantae even talk a bit about their evil selves. Plus Shantae telling everyone that she was full genie is from the first game and everyone thought she was a full genie. Trust me I look it up and plan the first game a bit on my laptop. Felt strange playing gameboy color game on my Laptop. Anyway, next chapter Shantae has her first ghost fight against Desiree and unlock s a bit more of her Genie Medallion. Reviews please.


	6. Chapter 6

Shantae stood confuse as she notices that the ghost was dress almost like her, but the way Danny was acting, she was not a good ghost.

"Um, Danny?" Shantae asked confuse.

"Remember that genie I told you about yesterday?" Danny asked her and got a nod.

"That's was Desiree, she a genie ghost. Be careful what you wish for." He added.

Shantae nod and stood ready. Desiree look at the two for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm look for the one call Shantae." She said.

Shantae raise an eyebrow before stepping up.

"That's me, what do you want?" She said.

"I heard you can choose to grant wishes." Desiree said.

"Yes that true. In fact I only grant one wish in my life." Shantae said.

"For a man desire right?" Desiree asked.

"Remember Shantae, Desiree double edge her wishes." Danny warn her, ready to go ghost.

"The wish I granted was for the mayor, but it was also for the town. This is my home." Shantae said.

Desiree raise and eyebrow. She grant a wish for not just a mayor, but for the town as well?

"Why?" She asked.

"It my job to protect it and that what I have to do. If anyone comes to harm my home I will protect it." Shantae said.

"Why should you?" Desiree said confusing Shantae.

"You're a genie. How do you know they won't force you to make a wish and make you watch as they take advance of your powers. All men are not worth it! Not after seeing so many men use me for their desires!" Desiree shouted.

"Well I won't let you hurt anyone! I'm a Genie Guardian! No one would be able to advance of my wish powers!" Shantae said and got ready to fight.

"Careful Shantae, Desiree is a ghost, I better back you up!" Danny said and was just about to go ghost.

However he was caught in a glow that surprise both him and Shantae. Desiree lift Danny and place some chains on him before throwing him at Shantae's lighthouse, chaining him there.

"Don't bother trying to escape or turn into your ghost form. I granted a wish that make you powerless against my magic!" Desiree smirk.

"Let him go!" Shantae yelled standing in front of her.

Desiree look at Shantae with a smirk, but once she saw the look on her face, the smirk disappear and her face morph into surprise.

"No, that look. It can't be! IT CAN NOT BE!" Desiree yelled, confusing the two teens.

"That face! It just like hers!" Desiree said angry.

"Like who's?" Shantae asked.

"The sultan's wife! I never forget her face for as long as I live! You have the same face!" Desiree yelled.

"Wait, are you telling me that I'm a descendant of the sultan's wife that banish you?!" Shantae asked surprise.

Desiree look surprise at that.

"I, um, told Shantae how you came to be. Trust me, we both feel sorry for you." Danny explain.

"I don't need your pity! I will crush both of you! Started with you!" Desiree yelled before turning to Shantae.

Shantae stood ready and dodge Desiree hand that became huge and turn into sharp claws. Shantae dodge another attack, with Desiree turning her hand into a sludgehammer. Shantae try to use her hair to attack but it just went through her.

"Shantae, Desiree a ghost! I don't think your hair is going to help!" Danny told her before Danny was gag.

"That's enough out of you child!" Desiree said.

Shantae started to think of a plan she could use, if her normal human abilities weren't going to cut it, maybe her genie magic can? Shantae waste no time in dancing and turning into her monkey form and ran towards Desiree. Desiree was shock to see a purple monkey jump on her and started to mess with her hair. Everytime she try to catch it, the monkey would swing off her arms and mess with her hair again.

"You little furball! Do you think messing with my hair is going to stop me?!" Desiree shouted.

The monkey jump in the air and turn back into Shantae.

"No, but I got other tricks up my armbands!" Shantae smirk.

Shantae threw her arm forwards and shot off some fire balls at Desiree. Desiree felt the fireballs hit her, but notices they weren't really hurting her. She then look up and almost scream as she saw a elephant drop towards her. Desiree was crush by elephant and was really happy she was already dead, but it still hurt like hell. She phase out and turns around to fight Shantae who change back and quickly dance to change into a humanoid spider. Spider Shantae then spit out venom from her mouth that Desiree barely dodge.

Spider Shantae then turn around and shot silk at Desiree and wrap her up.

"There, that will hold you." She said before turning to Danny.

"Are you okay?" Spider Shantae asked as Danny was able to get the gag off.

"Yeah, just enjoying the view." Danny said.

"I'll get you free." Spider Shantae said climbing on her lighthouse to look over the chains.

"They're ghost chains. I can't use my powers until they come off." Danny said.

"I can't believe I'm related to the one that was responsible to what happened to Desiree." Spider Shantae said confuse.

"Same here! Do you think your father was royalty?" Danny asked.

"Don't know. I barely remember him or my mom." Spider Shantae said.

"You know what, once this is all over, let's see if we can't find something about your parents. If feels wrong not knowing anything." Danny told her.

"Well, I have come to terms about myself, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn something about them." Spider Shantae agree.

Then Spider Shantae was grab and pull away from Danny and was slam on the ground, by Desiree who broke free of the web that she was tied in. Spider Shantae try to break fire but was then turn back to normal.

"What?!" Shantae asked surprise.

"As a genie myself, I know how to counter others magics. I been around a lot longer than you have girl!" Desiree laugh before raising her other hand and turn it into a sledgehammer.

Shantae was trap, she had to do something. She need to break free, stop Desiree and save Danny. Then Shantae feel some warth fill her body. But this warmth felt familiar. Shantae then remember she had the Genie Medallion on her. If the medallion help her fight Nega-Shantae, then maybe it can help her again. Shantae close her eyes and felt for the power that she use once before. Desiree took it as a sigh that Shantae had given up and got ready to bring her sledgehammer down. She was stop when Shantae hair burst into fire and open her eyes to show they were now red.

"Fire Blast!" Shantae shouted, using a free hand to shoot some fire at Desiree.

"What the?!" Desiree shouted backing away.

Shantae stood up and look at Desiree. All Desiree could see was the Sultan's wife look back at her.

"Stop making that face!" Desiree shouted and when to attack.

Shantae dodge the sledgehammer and the large claw hand and wait for the right time to strike. She found it as Desiree turn her other hand into a sledgehammer to bring it down on her. Shantae pull back a fist and look at Desiree. Desiree brought both of her sledgehammers down just as Shantae threw her fist forward.

"Fire Fist!" Shantae shouted hitting Desiree in the stomach.

Desiree gasp as she felt the fire travel through her body and could feel her inside burning. Whatever hit her was no normal fire. Desiree floated back shock and almost stun. Shantae lower her fist and waiting to see what would happen. Desiree floated there, still trying to understand what just happen.

"What did you do?" She asked coughing up some ectoplasm.

"Stop you from hurting anyone else. Look, I'm sorry for what happen to you, but I'm not the Sultan's wife. I'm not her, so please don't take your hate out a me." Shantae said.

Desiree wipe some of the ectoplasm off her mouth and growl.

"Do you know what she did?! She just didn't just banish me, she took everything from me! I promise if I ever saw her or someone that even part of her, they will feel my pain!" Desiree said and charge at Shantae.

Shantae dodge the charge and turn to see Desiree ready to strike with her sledgehammer again. Shantae caught it with her hand and sigh.

"Let go of your past. It will just destroy you." Shantae said as her hands burst into fire.

Shantae push Desiree back before pull both of her arms at waist.

"Flamethrower!" She shouted threw her arms forwards as a wave of fire shot out of her hands.

Desiree was knock back and landed on the ground, knock out. Danny was surprise to see Shantae knock out Desiree and that Shantae clothes went from red to white for a split second before Shantae's power fade off her. Danny also felt the chains disappear off him and land on the ground. He quickly rush over to Shantae and pull out the Fenton Thermos and caught Desiree before turning to Shantae.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I think I need to get use to this medallion." Shantae said pulling the Medallion out.

Danny nod before putting the thermos away.

"What was Desiree doing here anyway? And how did she know where you live?" Danny asked out loud.

"I don't know." Shantae said thinking.

They both thought about some more but couldn't come up with a answer. That went Shantae notices what Danny was holding.

"Danny, what's that?" Shantae asked pointing at the Fenton Thermos.

"Uh? Oh, this is the Fenton Thermos, my parents made it. It design to cautare and hold ghost. I always bring on with me incase I met any of my enemies. Trust me, I can't even take a vacation without ghosts following me." Danny explain.

Shantae nodded, sometimes she too try taking a vacation but every time her enemies stops her from having one, or interrupts it.

"Well, I'm going to get Sky, Bolo, and Rotty now. I want you to tell them everything." Shantae said and started to walk away.

"Oh, man. I was hoping you forgotten about that." Danny groan.

"Not a chance." Shantae smile.

* * *

Danny sat at the table in Shantae's lighthouse as he waited for Shantae to return. He knew she was right, this wasn't Amity Park, maybe he can trust these people. The door open and Shantae walk in with her friends. Once everyone sat down, Shantae nodded telling Danny that it all his.

"I guess you're wondering why your here?" Danny asked them.

"Well, Shantae has told us that there something you what tell us." Bolo said.

"Maybe I should show you, but before I do, I need you to promise me something." Danny told them.

"Promise what?" Bolo asked.

"You can't tell anyone about this. Shantae knows, due to the mermaids telling her." Danny said.

"Tell everyone what?" Bolo asked only for Sky to smack on the back of the head.

"Stop questioning him!" Sky said.

"Thanks Sky." Danny smile.

Sky smile back and nodded in thanks.

Danny stood up and sigh. Bolo, Sky, and Rotty watch in surprise to see a white ring appear around his waist and soon split, traveling up and down his body, turning him into his ghost form. Bolo, Sky and Rotty all look surprise on what they saw and couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I'm Danny Phantom, the ghost that been helping Shantae yesterday." Danny said.

Bolo look really confuse and Sky was shock. Rotty on the other hand just smile.

"I understand if you need some time to think about it..." Danny started to said before Rotty walk up to him.

"So, how was the kiss?" She asked.

"Kiss?" Danny asked loss.

"You know, with the Mermaid Queen." Rotty asked.

"How do you know that?" Danny asked shock.

"I didn't until you confirm for me." Rotty smile making Danny facepalm for falling for the oldest trick in the book.

"So what do you want?" Sky asked.

"What?" Danny asked back confuse.

"Your a ghost, it means that you must have unfinished business." Sky said.

"Oh, I'm not that kind of ghost." Danny clear up.

Everyone look confuse, except Shantae who already knew.

"I'm a Halfa, a person who half human and half ghost. Like how Shantae is half human and half genie." Danny told them.

"What does that mean...?" Sky started to asked.

"No, none of my parents are ghost. I became this way by accident." Danny said.

Everyone turn to him, even Shantae.

"As you all know my parents are ghost hunters. They build a portal in our basement, that opens to a world call the Ghost Zone, the place all ghost live." Danny said.

"Like the Genie Realm?" Shantae asked.

"Genie Realm?" Danny asked confuse.

"Yeah, it place all the genie are said to come from." Sky said, hearing about the realm.

"Now that you mention it, yeah it is like the Genie Realm." Danny thinking about it.

"So is that where your powers come from?" Rotty asked.

"Well, my powers are indeed from the Ghost Zone but I got them way different than you think." Danny said before he continued.

"Anyways, when my parents finished, they show it to me and my friends. When it didn't work, my parents left heartbroken. Then my friend Sam convince me to head inside the portal. I know, I know, not my smartest moment, but I was curious. So I put on the jumpsuit you see now and went inside. I'm not sure what happen, but I must have hit the on button that was inside the portal and started it up. I had no time to get out, the portal activated and I was bomb with ectoplasm and electricity. I never felt so much pain before, it felt like I was being ripped apart and pull back together at the same time. When it finally stop, I had ghost powers." Danny explain.

Sky, Rotty, and Shantae all gasp when they heard that. They all knew Mimic sometimes get hurt on his inventions but Danny had it way worst. Bolo was bit slow on it though.

"At first I wanted nothing to do with these powers, but when ghosts started attacking, I decide to start using my powers to help others. I been protecting Amity Park every since. I guess you can call me a Ghost Guardian." Danny finished.

"So everyone treat you like Shantae?" Sky asked.

"No, due to my parent believing all ghost are evil, they think my ghost form is too. Even though I protect my home, everyone, that's not a teenager, treats me like I'm some kind of villain." Danny said sadly.

Shantae felt really sad for Danny. He going out of his way to protect his home and the people there are treating him like a villain?! That's just wrong, she's seen the good in him. There no way he was evil.

"Hold on, you said your parents thinks your ghost form is evil. Why would they think that?" Sky asked.

"I...I never told them about my powers." Danny clear up.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, even Bolo.

"Your parents don't know? Why didn't you tell them?" Shantae asked.

"Shantae you hear my parents, you think I tell them after hearing all bad things they said or hear what they want to do to me?" Danny remain her.

Shantae went quite. She could see Danny's point. Sky and Rotty both look worry as Bolo look confuse.

"So why didn't you tell them?" Bolo asked.

"He already say why! Do you think it would be easy to tell your family that you're something they hate?" Sky yelled, smacking him on the back of the head.

"That why I smell death coming from you. Got to say your ghost form like just as cute as your human form." Rotty smile.

"Ah, thanks?" Danny said blushing.

"There is one question I have. Why do you blush when Rotty or Sky say how cute you are?" Bolo asked.

"I'm condenser a loser back home, even before I got my powers. So having Sky, Rotty, Giga and Risky telling me I look cute is a first to me. It also doesn't help that Sky, Rotty, Risky, Giga and Shantae are some of the most beautiful womens I seen." Danny explain.

"Ah, Danny thinks a Zombie is beautiful." Rotty said sticking out her tongue at Sky.

"So? I'm more beautiful than you! I'm still looking for a husband." Sky said said glaring at Rotty.

Danny look away and turn back into his human form. He then felt something touch his shoulder. He turn to find Shantae standing next to him, blushing.

"Do...do you ready think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

"It I had to pick between you and Paulina. I'll pick you hands down." Danny answer also blushing.

"Really?" Shantae asked a bit hopeful.

"Yeah, but I won't go for a girl just because of their looks. I fell for that once and I don't want to do that again. Never even with Desiree." Danny answer truthfully.

"Desiree?" Bolo asked breaking Sky and Rotty little fight.

"Yeah, one of my enemies. She somehow found her way here and fought Shantae. Shantae took her down, with a little help from her Genie Medallion." Danny explain.

"Was she hot?" Bolo asked and was punch in the face by Sky who was annoy.

"To question Bolo question, yes. But don't let her look fool you. She's a genie ghost and she can grant wishes. She can also double edge any wish she hears." Danny answer chuckling at Bolo misfortune.

"I remember, you told us about her yesterday when we met." Shantae smile.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Rotty asked.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything about Shantae parents. For some reason, Shantae has a possible connection to the Sultan's wife that banished her. I think Shantae might be part royal if her father was." Danny said.

"Shantae? I thought..." Sky asked confuse.

"I did, I am, but Danny right. I think I should at least find out about my parents a bit more. Maybe have Uncle Mimic tell me more about them." Shantae told her.

Sky sigh and stood up.

"Well what are we waiting for!" She said smiling.

"Sky?" Shantae asked confuse.

"I always wonder what Shantae parents did, I'll join you!" Sky explain happy.

"Sure, I was wondering about them too!" Bolo smile as he try to not touch his black eye.

"Here Bolo, this will help." Danny said using his ice powers to cover his eye.

"Thanks, I felt better already." Bolo said.

"Maybe I can see what they other Zombies say. I sure someone has heard about Shantae parents." Rotty threw in.

"Thanks everyone." Shantae smile, glad to have good friends like them.

"Okay then, let's head to the nearest library!" Danny cheer.

"YEAH!" Everyone agree.

* * *

I was planning on having this chapter cover the fight with Shantae and Desiree, but once I was done, the chapter feel to short to me. So I cover Danny telling Shantae friends about his powers and how he got them. I hope I did okay with this chapter. Now onto somethings I think I should cover.

The Genie Medallion gives Shantae the power to use Genie Fire. I base that idea off of the Fireball Sub Weapon from them games. Only the fire attacks Shantae uses are far stronger and burn a lot hotter. Shantae is able to use different attack in her new form that I'm calling Fire Shantae. I'm might have her use her powers in her transformations as well. I been think of a theme for Fire Shantae and thought I use the Burning Town theme from the Games, trust me I listen to it, I can see why people like it, just have pick which one to use. Fire Fist is Shantae's signature move.

The Ghost Medallion gives Danny the power to use Ghost Ice. Now I bet you are wondering, why is Danny using ice if he already have his ice powers? Well there a difference between the two. Danny's ice powers come from his ice core, but the Medallion ice power are far stronger. Not only it far cold then Danny ice, it much harder to break and melt. Danny goes by Ice Danny when he uses it. Still thinking of a theme for his form. Maybe something that ice theme? Ice Blast is Danny's signature move.

Well I cover a bit of the group look for up Shantae parents then have Danny and Shante head for the next temple and give Danny his first transformation, which will be a wolf. Oh, and Squid Baron will show up! I plan having him in this story even before I started writing! Hope you ready to see him! Also the idea of Shantae having a possible connection to the Sultan's wife was from LunarEclipse1000. Thanks for the idea man!


	7. Chapter 7

Danny, Shantae and her friends all stood in the palace library. Shantae was able to get in due to being a genie guardian, Bolo and Sky got in due being Shantae's friends, though Bolo was warn about messing with the maids there. Rottytops had to sneak because the Guards wouldn't let _monsters _in. Danny was a bit harder to enter due to being new. Shantae was able to get him in after telling the Guards he was with her and the others. Danny pick out a book but soon realize he was unable to read it, due to not knowing the language. Shantae decide to help him by teaching him to read it as Sky, Bolo, and Rotty look for any mention of Shantae's parents. Trying to find Shantae's mother was a bit easier then her father because everyone knew that Shantae's mother was a genie. Her father was a bit tricker, no one knew what he did or who he was, in fact they couldn't find anyone that had a connection to royalty. The group been there for hours, finding nothing.

"Are you sure that a D?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I understand it looks different, but that how our alphabet is spell." Shantae told him.

"This feels so weird. I feel like I'm in kindergarten again." Danny said shocking his head.

"That's make me your teacher." Shantae smile.

"A teacher that would be fired on the first day." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Shantae asked confuse.

"My school has different dress code. Well, your pants is okay, they would have you put on a shirt to cover up...you know." Danny said blushing.

Shantae look at her body and place together what he means. She forgotten that Danny comes from a different place. Then she smile.

"So do you think I look better with a shirt on?" She asked making a pose that show off her curves.

Danny highly blush and cover his face with the book he was reading.

"I think you look fine the way you are. I mean your hot, I mean you not hot, I mean...darn it!" Danny try to say.

Shantae couldn't help but to laugh. It not everyday she can tease someone with her body. She doesn't do it so often, but it was nice to tease others once in a while. She pull the book back down and saw Danny was fighting his blush.

"Let's get back to teaching. Now, this spell what?" Shantae giggle.

Rotty listen and smile. She knew those two are one of a kind. Not only Danny was half human like Shantae, they both protect their homes and love ones. She been waiting to heard from the other zombies on the web, but no luck yet. Bolo pull out a book, but his head started to after reading one page. Unlike some of the other books, this one had too many words for him to follow. Sky pull out another book and was shock to find something she never thought was possible.

"Hey everyone! Come look at this!" Sky call out.

Everyone stop what they were doing and headed over to Sky who place the book on a table.

"What did you find Sky?" Shantae asked.

"It not anything about your parents, but it turns out Sequin Land had a ghost visit before!" Sky said.

"What?" Everyone asked shock.

"It says here that long ago, before the Pirate Master, a ghost from a far away land came to Sequin Land when Genies were still around. Due to how powerful he look, most Genies stay away from him. But one Genie stood up to him. They would get into fights, not just with their powers. What became really strange is that the two would actually get along at times. The ghost eventley explain that he left his home, due to how people kept treated him like a monster just because he was powerful. He was even upset that the Genies were treated him the same way. But when the Genie that stood up started to see the side of him he been showing, he was glad to make a friend. The two protect Sequin Land for years, even from those that came from the Ghost's home. Soon all the Genies started to trust him and help the world see his true self. As a sign of insuring that Sequin Land is welcome to ghosts that need to getaway, he and the Genie that he became friends use their powers to created two Medallions with their powers." Sky read.

"Wait, medallions?" Danny asked.

"You mean theses?" Shantae asked as she and Danny pull out their medallions.

"It doesn't say. Doesn't even give the ghost or the genie their names." Sky said looking over the book some more.

"Wow, I guess you were wrong Shantae. There are been a ghost here before and he was judge on his looks." Danny said remembering her sticking up for him.

Shantae sign and look back at Sky.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah, it says here that there were a few temples that was build in memory of the two. There was one near what is now Mermaid Falls." Sky said.

"You mean with the Blood Blossoms?" Danny asked.

"Blood Blossoms?" Everyone but Shantae asked.

"We'll explain later. What about the others?" Shantae answer.

"Not sure. I need sometime to try and figure the locations." Sky said.

"Maybe Mimc might have a better chance? He is a Relic Hunter." Bolo asked.

"That's the smartest thing I heard you say all day." Sky smile.

"As much as I like to stay around, my brothers wanted me home early. They wanted to make sure I had a cup of coffee today." Rotty said.

"Zombies drink coffee?" Danny asked confuse.

"Yeah, it the only thing that's keeping us sane. Though I love to eat your brain sometime Danny." Rotty explain then smirk.

"Sorry Rotty, but I like my brain were it belongs." Danny said shaking his head.

"Okay. Don't worry, I wouldn't tell them about your secret." Rotty smile and started to walk away.

"Oh and Shantae? He's a keeper, make sure you don't lose him." She added before sneaking out of the palace.

"What does she mean?" Danny asked clueless.

"She always say things like that!" Shantae said blushing.

Sky roll her eyes as Bolo just scratch his head. Still Sky check the book out and four went back to Scuttle Town.

* * *

Mimic read the book and was a bit surprised to discover that a ghost has visit Sequin Land before. When Jack and Maddie read it, Jack almost bust into joy, but was shock to hear that the ghost wasn't there to cause any trouble. It just wanted to get away from all the bad things that was said about it. He even more shock to heard that the ghost became friends with the Genies.

Mimic was now reading over the areas that said to be more temples like the one found in Mermaid Falls. Danny, Shantae, Sky and Bolo all stood back in the corner of the room, whispering about what they should do.

"Well, since me and Danny have the medallions, it only fair that we should go." Shantae said.

"Are you sure Shantae? I mean, how are you going to get Danny to go with you?" Bolo asked.

"I'm good at lying to my parents, but it hurts everytime. I'm sure I can talk something into them about going with Shantae." Danny said feeling a bit sad for have to lie to his parents.

"I'm sure you can come up with something. Maybe you should tell them." Sky said.

"Sky...I do, trust me I really do! But they make it so hard. I feel they won't see me as their son any more." Danny remind her.

"I agree with Sky on telling your parents, but I also agree on you on what you said Danny. Trust me, if my mom wasn't a genie and both of my parents hated Genies too, then I wouldn't tell them about me having genie powers either." Shantae sigh.

"Really?" Danny asked surprise.

"Yeah." Shantae nodded.

Shantae really felt bad for Danny. On one hand, she think having his parents kept in the dark about his powers was something that was going to lead into trouble, but on the other, she heard what Danny's parents said about ghosts. Danny was the first good ghost she had the chance to met. Desiree wasn't really evil, just misunderstood. But she was very sure that not all ghost were good. She was wondering if she should at least tell Uncle Mimic, but she didn't want to betray Danny's trust. Like he said, she only found about was because the Mermaids told her. And Sky, Bolo, and Rotty found out because she talk him into it.

She turn to her Uncle and notices that he was close to finding something.

"It looks like Uncle Mimic getting close to something." She pointed out.

The others heard her and nods. They walk over as Mimic rub his chin to make sure what he was looking at was right.

"Find something Uncle?" Shantae asked.

"I believe I did." Mimic answer looking over the map and the book.

"Well, what is it?" Sky asked him.

"I been checking and double checking and it all leds to one place out of the temples I read. There is a temple near Tassel Town." Mimic explain.

Shantae groan and face palm.

_'Not that place!' _She thought.

"Tassel Town?" Danny asked confuse.

"It was town that was once one of the many places that was it own Genie Guardian. It was brought to ruin by a sandstorm that lasted for centuries. I been there before. I even met the Genie Guardian." Shantae explain.

"Wait, you said that the town was brought to ruins and you met the guardian?! How?! I know something's out there live a long, _long _life, but Genies have that too?" Danny asked shock.

"No, the Genie was nothing more than a Memory. A memory that try to make sure that she was the only one that was on people mind by taking other memories from them. Sky, Bolo and even Uncle Mimic lost them. I was protected thanks to my genie powers and I went after her to get them back. OHHH! I hate that Holly Lingerbean!" Shantae explain before growling.

"Holly Lingerbean? Who in their right mind would have the last name Lingerbean for themselves. That's worse than Scuttlebutt!" Danny asked shock.

"No idea." Shantae shrug.

"So I take it that you going out to find this temple Shantae?" Mimic asked while confuse on what she was talking about.

"Yeah, it for the Ghost and Genie Medallions. Maybe we can find something there that could help tell us more about the Medallions." Shantae said.

"_We?_" Mimic asked.

"Uhhh, I was thinking about going out to find Phantom, since he has the Ghost Medallion. That way we can both learn something about the medallions." Shantae said quickly.

"And since he comes from my hometown, I thought it be a good idea to help her to find him." Danny quickly added.

"You want to go searching for a ghost?" Maddie asked her son shock.

"Thatta boy son! Hunt down that ghost and show him who boss! I knew you had in you!" Jack cheer.

"Dad, I'm just going with her to find him. I'm not hunting him or hurting him. I met him a few times and he told me that he doesn't wish to harm anyone. It just wants to see the human world and protect it." Danny said.

Shantae sigh. She really didn't like how Danny's father thought that they were going out to hunt a ghost to hurt him, when she just said that Danny had the Ghost Medallion that she might need once they reach the temple.

"Wait you met the ghost boy? When?" Maddie asked surprise.

"It was around the time he first show up. He was trying to stop another ghost who was attacking people with meat. He caught it and spotted me. He flew down and we talk. I learn why he was there and why he help. Mom, Dad, just because you think ghost are evil, doesn't mean they are. Do you remember the time when another ghost cause trouble and Danny Phantom brought back another ghost to help because the ghost attack took something that belong to her? That ghost wasn't there to cause trouble, just get back what was hers." Danny told them.

Jack and Maddie did recall those times. It was true that the giant meat monster attack the school at that was the first time that world was prove that ghosts exist. Then there was another ghost that cause allot trouble and the ghost boy brought another ghost to stop it. Once the ghost got what it wanted, it went back to the Ghost Zone after cleaning up the mess and made no other actions of attacking people. Still that didn't mean that the ghost couldn't just be planning a attack at some point.

"Look, you guys really need to think more about why the ghosts show up and not always about, "It going to destroy the humans!" or "Take over the World!" Not all ghosts are evil. Some are good and some wanted to be left alone. Phantom told me that." Danny said.

Jack and Maddie started to think that over but Danny knew his parents. It wouldn't be long before they forget this and got back to the way they were. Saying every ghost is evil and ignoring the facts in front of them.

"Look, me and Danny are going to find Phantom and then look for the temple. You can trust me to keep him safe." Shantae told the Fentons.

Jack and Maddie sigh and nodded. The two teens started to walk out Mimic Workshop, before Shantae turn to Sky and Bolo.

"Can you guys inform the mayor and watch over the town for me?" She asked them.

"Sure thing Shantae." Sky said happy as Bolo smile.

* * *

Danny and Shantae walk out ot the town and once they were far enough, Shantae turn to Danny.

"Did all that really happen?" She asked.

"You mean about the ghost attack people with meat and me getting another ghost to help stop dangerous ghost? Yeah." Danny said like it was no big deal.

"And having your ghost form talk to you?" Shantae asked.

"I did discover a power that lets me create more of myself, but I haven't gotten it down just yet." Danny explain.

"I see, wish I could do that." Shantae said.

"Then why don't you grant that wish?" Danny asked smirking.

"Oh, like I can do that!" Shantae said puffing her cheeks then thought about it.

"Can I?" She asked out loud.

"I think you should keep you wishing powers on the low for now. Let get to this Tassel Town and find that temple." Danny told her, turning into his ghost form.

"Yeah, good idea." Shantae said before dancing and turning into her harpy form.

"Whoa! A Harpy?" Danny asked shock.

"Yeah, it one of the forms I learn that help me fly. Lucky I know the way there. I just hope I can fly all the way there." Harpy Shantae said before taking off with Danny behind her.

It took longer than Shantae thought. Her harpy form let her fly for a few good long while, but she started to get tired. Lucky Danny had offer her to carry her until she felt rested to start flying again. Shantae didn't know why, but she couldn't help but to blush as Danny carry her from under her wings. They end up doing that for few hours before reaching the desert that lead to Tassel Town. Once they landed, Shantae turn back to normal.

"So I guess we head head to Tassel Town and find the Temple?" Danny asked.

"That seem like the best plan." Shantae agree.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

Danny and Shantae turn to see a women dress in red armor with a snake body on her lower half. Shantae quickly stood ready to fight once she knew who it was.

"A Naga!" She said.

"A what?" Danny asked confuse, while trying not to blush at the girl monster.

"They're monsters that have a human upper body and a lower snake body. They're one of the few monsters I have a hard time beating them." Shantae explain.

Danny turn to the Naga and notice it did look strong but it wasn't attacking them. Of course, a lot of his enemies did attack him on the first met. He decide maybe he could at least talk to it and get some answers.

"Look, we not here to fight." He said holding up his hands to show he mean no harm.

Shantae look at him in confusion as the Naga rise an eyebrow.

"Me and Shantae are looking for a temple. If you can point us in the right diction, then we'll get out of your way." Danny told it.

"A temple? What kind of temple?" The Naga asked.

"We don't know the name of the Temple, but it suppose to be for the Ghost and Genie Medallions." Danny said, pulling out the medallion to show her.

The Naga gasp in shock when she saw it. Before Danny could explain any more, the Naga slide up to him and suddenly kiss Danny on the lips, shocking him and making Shantae gasp in surprise. The Naga back off and smile.

"So it true. The protector returns." The Naga smile.

"_Protector?" _Danny and Shantae asked.

"Yes, long ago, there was very powerful person that appear here. He met with our queen and he was one of the few we grain to trust and treat him like a friend. He was welcome to our kingdom at anytime. Since you have the Medallion that he created, that means you are protected by the laws of the Naga's." The Naga said.

Danny look shock to hear that, but he notices the Naga turn to Shantae and growl at her.

"_She _on the other hand, is not welcome here!" She yell.

"Hey! I need to find the temple too!" Shantae yell back.

"You have cause nothing but problems for our kind! Leave now or you never leave alive!" The Naga yelled again.

"Girls cool it!" Danny said getting in between them and push them back a bit.

The Naga notice Danny's hand on her and smirk. Before Danny could say anything else, the Naga grab him and kiss him again. Shantae now growl at the Naga and Danny once again stood there shock. Once the Naga let go of him, she lick her lips as Danny back off a bit.

"So, that what you taste like. Cold, but warm as well. Didn't notices it the first time, but that second kiss really kick in." She said thinking.

"Um..." Danny asked confuse.

"Why are you kissing him?" Shantae said feeling angry, but had no idea why she was.

"Like I say, he protected by the laws of the Naga. Plus if the other Naga's find out about him, they going to be all over him. Once he in our gasp, we'll never let go. Plus the the first Naga that kisses him is mark as her mate for the rest of his life." The Naga smile.

"MATE?!" Danny and Shantae shouted in shock.

"Once a Naga claim a mate they are bond for life. Meaning that you can't get out of it. Our Queen bond with the person that came to our kingdom. Even though his heart belong to someone else, he still spend time with our queen." The Naga said.

Danny was a bit shock shock to her that. Now he wasn't just engage to Giga, but now he was this Naga mate?

"Okay everything has turn a 180 since I came here." Danny said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" The Naga asked.

"I'm a loser back on my home. No girl would talk to me, expect by best friend Sam, and most of the time the girls look down on me as if I'm not good enough. But ever since I got here. I had Sky, Risky, Rotty and Giga all liking me. As if I became the number one hot boy on the island!" Danny said thinking about it.

The Naga careful wrap herself around Danny and started to rub his cheek. Danny couldn't help but to blush at that.

"Don't worry, as my mate, I'll make sure everyone knows how handsome you are." She said before pulling Danny into another kiss.

Once that was done, Danny phase out of the Naga gasp and decide lay down a few ground rules.

"Okay, can you please stop that? It making me feel uncombable, if you want a kiss, please asking me first." Danny told her.

The Naga pouted, but agree to it.

"Second, I need Shantae with me, because she holds the Genie Medallion. We need to find temple and see what we can learn. So can you lead us there?" Danny said then asked.

"Very well. Follow me. I been to the temple a few times so I know where it is." The Naga said.

"Thanks." Danny said smiling.

As the three walk/slide off, the Naga grap Danny's arm and hold him close all the while smiling happily as Danny sigh and Shantae growl once again. What they didn't know is that someone else appear behind them and smirk.

* * *

Danny sigh for the fifth time as they enter Tassel Town, Shantae was trying to ignore the Naga who was still holding on to Danny's arm. Danny had explain to the Naga he was engaged to the Mermaid Queen, but the Naga wasn't even upset about it. She just as as his mate, it doesn't matter who marry him, he was hers forever. Shantae was was feeling both anger and hurt, but didn't understand why. Did she like Danny? But they're friends, why wonder she feel like this? Shantae was snap out of it when she spotted the tower that she once climb the last time she been here.

"That still standing?" She asked in shock.

"Huh?" Danny asked confuse.

"When I came to here get everyone memories back, I follow Holly up the tower with a giant sand worm chasing me. I kill it and I thought the tower was destroyed after my last visit here." Shantae explain.

"Wait! YOU got rid of the Temple Guardian?!" The Naga yelled in shock.

"The Temple Guardian?!" Danny and Shantae asked confuse.

"Yes, it said that the temple is known to have something protect it, making so no one could get in. My kind has been trying for years to beat that thing and get inside ourselves! But we could never do it! We were luckily it didn't try to eat us." The Naga explain.

"Wow, to think that Holly was using a Temple Guardian to make sure only she would remain in everyone memories. And I beat it to unlock a temple I had no idea was there." Shantae said looking at the irony of her win against Holly.

"Well I guess that mean the temple is under the tower. Nice work Shantae!" Danny smile at the half genie girl.

Shantae couldn't help but to blush at that.

"Okay, for once you did something that helpful for my kind. I always wonder what treasure lies under that tower." The Naga said smirking.

"That's if your kind can be let in." Shantae said bursting her bubble.

"What was that?!" The Naga hiss.

"Hey! Cool it you two!" Danny said, wanting to find the temple and get this over with.

"Naga, what Shantae means is that there a chance that you might not be able to follow us inside the temple, because the last one would only let me and her in. It could be the same thing with this one." Danny explain.

"Why did you call me by my species name?" The Naga asked.

"Well, I don't know if have a name. I had to call you something and since Shantae call you a naga, that was I decide to go with for now." Danny explain.

"That okay. I don't mind." The Naga said getting close to Danny's face and he started to blush.

"Can I have a kiss?" She asked with a flirting smile on her face.

Danny try to answer, but the Naga kiss him before he could. Shantae growl and turn away still confused why she feeling this way. The Naga broke the kiss and smile.

"Oh and my dear mate, I must warn you. If you don't kiss me in the next 24 hours, I have no choice but to drag you back to my kingdom and keep you there for the rest of your life." The Naga said and gave a smile the show she would do it.

"UM..." Danny said worry.

Luckly, they reach the tower and Danny was safe...for now. They walk inside and Shantae notices how bad the floor was.

"Wow, I didn't know the floor was this bad the last time I was here." Shantae said looking at it.

I guess that means we can get in the temple." Danny said.

"And it doesn't feel like any one stopping me from entering with you. So I'll be coming along with my mate." The Naga said smirking.

Shantae just groan and notices a small mouse size hole on the floor. She smirk, knowing that the Naga wouldn't be following her or Danny.

"That's if you can fit in here." Shantae pointed towards the hole.

Danny and the Naga look and notices. Shantae smile in victory but it fade when Danny remind her about one of his power.

"Shantae, you know I could just phase us through the floor right?" He said.

"You can do that?" The Naga asked surprise.

"I am a ghost. I can phase myself and anyone I touch through things." Danny explain.

The Naga smile and wrap herself around Danny and hug him.

"That's great my mate!" She said happy.

"You can just call me Danny." Danny told her.

The Naga smile but didn't let go of him, which made Danny confuse.

"Well let's go!" The Naga said.

"What?" Danny asked clueless.

"Through the floor silly. I want to see what's inside the temple." She said giggling.

Danny blush at that and phase him and the Naga through the floor leaving Shantae to groan, before using her dance magic to turn into a mouse and slip through the hole after them.

* * *

Okay I plan on cover the temple, but I'm going to do that for the next chapter. The Naga that I'm using is another OC I thought of. As I wrote, the Naga's knew the Ghost that came to Sequin Land and was one of the first monster to become his allies before he was friends with the Genies. Now I bet some of you wonder who the Ghost and Genie are. Truthfully, I had them in mind even before I started this story, but I never give them names. If you want to name them, by all means go ahead! I like to see what you come up with.

Now as for the Naga that made Danny her mate, she heard of the stories about the Ghost and how it became friends with her kind. She grew up hearing how a new ghost would appear with the medallion the ghost made and she wanted him as a mate before the other Naga's found him. So she going to hang around for the next chapter.

I sure you can guess what Shantae's feeling right now. I don't think there even be a time where Shantae has fallin in love before in her games, so Danny is her first crush even if she doesn't know it. This still a Danny X Shantae story, but that doesn't mean there won't be others that fall for him. As Danny comment about, suddenly become a number one hot boy on Sequin Land is actually something I'm sure many of you have notices.

While Danny will have animals transformations but for this story only. I want to hear more animals ideas, I will say that Danny will get a wolf transformations, he will get a Mermaid transformation of his own as well. Remember, they are going to be for his human half only. Also, not every female is going to fall for Danny. Just let you know that right now! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Shantae groan as the Naga didn't let go of Danny as the she change back from her mouse form. She look forward and saw the temple. There were blood blossoms here too.

"Uh, Danny?" Shantae said getting the ghost boy to notices.

"Not here too!" He groan.

"What? Afraid of some harmless flowers?" The Naga asked teasing them.

"Harmless to you and Shantae, but dangerous to me." Danny said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" The Naga asked.

"Those are Blood Blossoms. They can hurt me in my ghost form. I had Giga's gift last time to help me, but there way more here than the last one." Danny explain.

"Your ghost form?" The Naga asked and Danny facepalm from the slip up.

"Danny is only half ghost. He also half human. In other words, anything that harmful to ghost is harmful to Danny as well." Shantae explain, though quite worry for Danny.

The Naga let go of Danny and went up to the Blood Blossoms. She couldn't believe these flower could hurt her mate. She wanted to crash them all, but there was too many for her. She also shock to her that her mate was also part human. Humans were weak and useless and was to be crush no matter what. And no Naga was allow to claim one as a mate, it was against their law. She had unknowingly broke it. She now can't return home unless she kills him. But how could she? Her mate has the Medallion that the Ghost made.

"Naga? Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I broke my kind law." The Naga said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confuse.

"Nagas and Humans are not supposed to mate. Humans are seen as weak and useless creatures. We are to kill any human we come across. We are also not suppose to mate with them. If a Naga is mated with a human, we are cast as outsiders for doing so." The Naga explain sadly.

"Huh?" Danny asked confuse.

"There only one way to redeem ourselves. We must break all ties to the human and kill them." The Naga added sadly.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Danny and Shantae yelled in shock.

The Naga turn around and went back to Danny, who was staying as far away from the Blood Blossoms as possible, and frown.

"But, I don't want too. I claim you as my mate and your stay as my mate. After I'm done here, I'll explain to the rest of my kind about what happen and then find somewhere else to live. We Nagas can live just about anywhere, but we mostly like wastelands. Maybe I can find one close to you." She said.

"That might be hard." Shantae spoke up.

"And what does that mean?!" The Naga yelled.

"Whoa, calm down. She doesn't mean it like that. I don't live on Sequin Land, I came from the modern world. I live in a town call Amity Park." Danny clear up.

"I see." The Naga said a bit sad.

"Now the question is, how are we going to get you past the Blood Blossoms. Do you think Giga's gift will help you again?" Shantae asked Danny.

"Not sure." Danny said looking at the Blood Blossoms.

"You said you half human? Why do you try back into your human form to protect yourself?" The Naga asked.

Danny and Shantae look at each other and thought it over.

"Never thought about that." Danny said thinking about it.

"Well, you did said it harmful to your ghost form. And it was harmless to humans." Shantae agree.

Danny nods and then let the white ring that transforms him in between his half change him back into his human form. The Naga was a bit surprise to see her mate human form and it look just as cute and handsome as his ghost form. She smile and slide up close to him and saw him blush.

"You know, you human form is just as cute as your ghost form." She said getting close to his face.

Danny's blush remain and Shantae just puff her cheeks. The Naga place a quick kiss on Danny and was surprise to feel something different. Before, his kisses was cold, but at the same time warm. Now, it was warm with traces of cold in it. Still, she like it and that all that matter.

"Um, Naga? You need to asked me first?" Danny remain her.

"I know. Just wanted a taste of your human lips." She giggle.

Once everyone calm down, they started to head towards the temple. Turn outs the Naga was right, Danny didn't see the red smoke that usually attack him meaning that his human form was safe from the Blood Blossoms.

_'Okay, I got to remember this when I get back home. Home...Oh man! I forgot! I got another girl that likes me and this is going to really suck if Sam and Tucker find out.' _Danny thought as they reach the temple.

Once they reach the door, Danny and Shantae notices their medallions glowing and took them out. They look at the door and held the medallions up. The medallions glow brighter and Danny turn back into his ghost form. The door open and Danny and Shantae felt something calling for them inside.

"Wow! That's something." The Naga said.

"Danny, why are you back in your ghost form?" Shantae asked.

Danny look confuse before looking at himself, shock to see he was indeed back in his ghost form. He grew worry and look behind him to see if the Blood Blossom was going to attack him, but was shock to see that they were gone!

"The Blood Blossoms are gone!" He cry, making Shantae and the Naga turn as well.

"Where did they go?" The Naga asked.

"I don't know." Shantae answer shock.

"We should worry about it later, for now, let's see what we can find." Danny said wanting to leave before the Blood Blossom came back.

The two nodded and the three enter the temple where the door close behind them. A person step up to the temple door and groan.

"AGH! Great, now I got to find another way in!"

* * *

The Naga frown as she look around, she thought there was going to be treasure in the temple but it was empty, with sand in the room and look to be sandfalls coming from the walls. Shantae notices the look and couldn't help but to grin.

"So much for your treasure." She said.

The Naga turn and hiss at Shantae, but Danny stop them.

"Girls, please! No fighting! Shantae, we are not here to find treasure. Just to see what we can learn about our medallions. And Naga, you can you please put aside your anger for Shantae, please?" He told them.

Shantae sigh and nodded, but was shock to find the Naga kissing Danny again. The Naga broke the kiss and back away a bit.

"Sorry, couldn't hold myself back. I'm still waiting for my kiss." She said.

Danny sigh and Shantae grew angry. The Naga look at Shantae, then at Danny before it click.

_'Ho, oh! Looks like the little genie is jealous that I'm kissing my mate. Well then, good luck. He is mine and I'm not letting him go.' _The Naga smirk.

Danny sigh as the three started to move down the hallway. Shantae nearly freak out, when she step on a switch that case spikes to shoot out from the ground. Danny quickly phase him, her, and the Naga through the spike trap as the Naga giggle from Shantae reaction. They soon enter another room, that had swinging axes across the room. Shantae made it past them with easy, though she almost run into one, stopping just in time. The Naga had a better time, dodging the trap with ease.

Danny flew past the swinging axes and stood proudly in front of them before a swinging axe swang pass. Danny felt a breeze and look behind him. He turn back with a blush on his face, confusing Shantae and the Naga. Danny try to go around them while facing them, not wanting them to see that swing axe show his underwear.

After letting his powers fix his "cool breeze" problem. They enter another room that had monsters in it. Luckily there were no Nagas in there, so the Naga was glad she was safe for now. Danny use his ecto blast to knock down a monster that try to attack Shantae, before another monster grab him from behind and slam on on the wall.

"HEY! GET YOUR CLAWS OFF MY MATE!" The Naga yell before firing her spikes from her shoulders, knocking the monster off of Danny.

Danny land on his feet and quickly punch the monster away. The Naga slide up to him and plant a quite kiss on his lips. Shantae growl and turn away, confuse of why she was getting so upset. Danny just sigh and thanks the Naga for the save. The three enter about trap room, only this time, no swinging axes (which Danny was thankful for) and no spike trap (Shantae did not want to go through that again), instead it had a bottomless pit with platforms floating over it.

"So what do we do here?" Danny asked Shantae.

"I can use the platforms to get across and you can fly, but I'm not sure about the Naga." Shantae answer.

"My mate can just carry me." She said with a smirk.

Shantae groan and Danny nodded in understanding. The Naga wrap herself around Danny as he try his best to hold on to her before flew over the pit. Shantae use the platforms to get cross. Once they reach the other side, the enter another room that was also full with monsters. The three clear the room and then reach the last room that had a pedestal in the middle.

"Is this were the Medallions need to go?" Shantae asked.

"I think so." Danny said confuse.

The Naga just groan, throughout this whole trip, she has not found one piece of treasure. Maybe she shouldn't get too upset, she just enjoy this trip with her mate and gotten close to him. Maybe there was treasure after all. Danny and Shantae took out the medallions and went to place them on the pedestal, before a dark figure appear in the air and near landed on them. Danny and Shantae was knock back and look up to see the dark figure show it glowing yellow eyes that look down at them. The Naga quickly rush up to protect her mate as Danny and Shantae stood up ready to fight.

Then the darkness around it fade, showing a red octopus with purple spots smiling friendly and wave at them.

"Shantae! Good to see you again!"

"Wait a minute, Squid Baron?" Shantae asked surprise.

"Shantae, you know that octopus?" Danny asked as Naga stood there confuse.

"Yeah, this is Squid Baron. He's ok, most of the time." Shantae explain.

"Wow, you got some new friends! Nice to meet you!" Squid Baron cheer.

"Um, Likewise. I'm Danny Phantom and this is Naga." Danny said a bit lost.

The Naga just raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard, you and Hypno Baron was working on making a purchase license of your likeness on a line of T-shirts." Shantae asked him.

"Well, we been trying, but so far nothing! I mean come on! I know I have fans! I'm sure someone out there wants to see a Squid Baron spin-off!" Squid Baron said upset.

"Yeah, you think after Half Genie Hero, some people would try to make a fan game or something." Shantae said thinking about it.

"What are those two talking about?" Danny whisper to the Naga.

"You got me." The Naga shrug confuse.

"Well, anyway we need to get to that pedestal. So can you please move?" Shantae told him then asked.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that!" Squid Baron said and get ready to attack.

"Why not?" Shantae asked confuse.

"I was told to keep you and your boyfriend away from this pedestal." Squid Baron said making both Danny and Shantae blush.

"He's/I'm not my/her boyfriend!" They yelled in unison.

The Naga raise a another eyebrow. Still she could tell that this Squid Baron was ready to attack and got ready herself.

"Okay, now you get to fight your second boss! I'm far different then last time! I may not have Hypno Baron with me, but that doesn't mean I'm a pushover!" He said before warping above Shantae.

She quickly jump back as he landed on the ground and started to use her hair to attack. Squid Baron warp again and this time appear over Danny. The Naga use her tail to pull Danny back before shooting her spikes at him.

"Ouch! No far!" Squid Baron said before warping away.

He appear in front of them and started to spin into a ball. He shot forward, but Danny quickly got in his path and try to hold him back. Danny grin his teeth as he push Squid Baron back. Soon he was able to stop him and saw Squid Baron was left dizzy. Danny waste little time in punching him into the wall, leaving a Squid Baron shape in it.

Squid Baron shook himself and pull free from the wall. He growl and warp away again. He appear over the three and fell at them. They dodge and saw him warp again. Danny look up and saw Squid Baron about to drop on him and quickly jump back. Squid Baron warp away and appear over the Naga. Luckily she spotted him and got out o the way. Once again, Squid Baron warp away and appear over Shantae. Shantae dodge and saw that he was left dizzy once again.

"Quick, attack him! Before he recovers!" She told the other two.

Danny fire a ecto blast, the Naga fire her spikes and Shantae attack with her hair. Squid Baron felt the attacks and warp away. He reappear behind Shantae and grab her.

"Shantae!" Danny call out.

"Let's see how you can fight me with your girlfriend capture!" Squid Baron smile.

"Shantae is _not _my girlfriend! She just a friend who happens to be a girl!" Danny yelled.

The Naga place her hand on Danny shoulder before sliding up to Squid Baron.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" She asked smirking.

"What? But aren't you friends?" Squid Baron asked confuse.

"Friends? With that brat? Do you know how much trouble she has cause for my kind? I only came here to find some treasure and spend time with my mate. I couldn't care less about her." The Naga explain, shocking both Squid Baron and Shantae.

"Well then, let's see you live out to those words!" Squid Baron and threw Shantae in front of him.

"Huh?! Where did she go?" He asked shock seeing that Shantae was not in his tentacle.

The Naga smirk and look behind her. Danny place Shantae on the ground. Turns out, while the Naga was talking to Squid Baron, Danny turn invisible and phase Shantae out of Squid Baron grip. Squid Baron saw them as well as was shock to see Shantae back over with Danny.

"How did...?" He started to asked before shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter! I will stop you!" Squid Baron said and warp above the three.

They dodge and notices Squid Baron warping above Shantae. She move and he warp above Danny. Danny also dodge and saw him warp above the Naga. She dodge as well and Squid Baron was left dizzy once again. All three of them attack and Squid Baron was able to warp away and appear before the Naga. He try to grab her, but thanks to the spikes on her armor, all he did was hurt himself.

"OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW!" He shouted waving his tentacle in pain.

They all attack again and then watch in shock as he started to explode. They cover their eyes as a big explosion appear and blind them for a few second. When the light fade, Squid Baron fell from the sky and landed on top of his head.

"Awww, I lost." He said getting up and rubbing his head.

Danny just raise an eyebrow as Shantae shook her head.

"Squid Baron, please. We just need to see that pedestal for a second. Me and Danny need to learn about the Ghost and Genie medallions." She told him.

"Wait, did you say Ghost and Genie Medallions?" Squid Baron asked surprise.

Shantae nodded and pull out the Genie Medallion and show it to him.

"Well why didn't you say so! I'll happy move out of your way!" He said cheerfully.

"He bounces back fast." Danny comment.

"He get that alot." Shantae told him.

Squid Baron move out of the way and let Danny and Shantae walk up to the pedestal. Before Shantae did, she turn to the Naga first.

"You really meant all those things did you?" She had to asked.

The Naga just smirk, telling Shantae everything she needed to know. She groan and follow Danny towards the pedestal. They place the medallions on it and watch as they started to glow. Everyone watch as the Medallions glow for a few seconds before the light fade. That when Danny and Shantae heard another voice in their minds.

_"Medallions power upgraded. Super forms power up. Can now use a new attack."_

Danny and Shantae shook their heads and look at each other confuse.

"Super forms?" Danny asked.

"New attack?" Shantae also asked.

"What's wrong?" Squid Baron asked them.

"Little hard to explain." Danny answer before grabbing the Ghost Medallion.

Shantae reach for the Genie Medallion, but was was shock to see it get swipe away before she could grab it. Shantae turn and saw someone she never thought she'll see again.

"So this is the famous Genie Medallion?"

"Holly Lingerbean!" Shantae shouted shock to see the memory half Genie.

"Hello Shantae. Thanks so much for going out of your way to help me find the one thing that will make people remember me for all of time." Holly smile.

Shantae growl as Danny look confuse on this new person. Holly notices him and saw how cute he look.

"Well, well, and who that handsome young man?" She asked.

"Oh no you don't! He's my mate, so back off!" The Naga shouted getting front of Holly.

She wasn't sure why, but something was telling her to keep this genie away from her mate.

"And who are you?" Danny asked, shocking Holly.

"What?! How do you not know me?! I'm Holly Lingerbean! People love, adore, and worshiping me everywhere I go! I'm one of the biggest Half Genie in the world!" Holly shouted in disbelief.

"Never, hear of ya." Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

Holly gasp and didn't notices the genie medallion appear back into Shantae's hand. Holly just took a few steps back before turning the the Naga.

"What about you! I'm sure you heard of me?" She asked.

"Nope. My kind don't even know the history of Tassel Town." The Naga said.

Holly took even more steps back and could feel herself started to disappear.

"Shantae, come on. You know me! I took your town memories remember." Holly said.

"That's something I want to forget." Shantae groan.

"Squid Baron? I was the one that told you about those two!" Holly said looking at him.

"So that we you? I don't recall seeing you before." He said thinking.

Holly gasp even more and try to hold on to herself but could feel herself slipping. She look at the four in fear as she try to get them to know who she is.

"Come on! You must at least heard something about me!" She cry.

"Nope." All four of them said shaking their heads.

That's did it. Holly felt herself started to disappear and notices Shantae holding the Genie Medallion.

"NO FAIIIIIIIR!" She shouted as she once again disappear.

Once she was gone, Shantae sigh.

"I never want to hear about her ever again." She said.

"That's was Holly Lingerbean? Can't say I know anything about her due to not living on Sequin Land." Danny said.

"I never even knew this town had it own Genie Guardian. From what I heard, she sounds more annoy then the other genie brat. I don't even want to think of her." The Naga said, not liking how Holly was looking at Danny.

Shantae turn to the Naga and growl, knowing she was talking about her. Before anymore could be said a blight light appear where the pedestal once stood.

"Well I guess I see you later Shantae." Squid Baron said.

"Huh?" Shantae asked confuse.

"If there one thing I know, even if we go our own ways. We always meet back up, maybe in another game or fanfiction." He said smiling.

"I guess that true." Shantae said thinking about it.

Both Danny and the Naga look confuse before shaking their head. Squid Baron wave goodbye as the three step into the light.

* * *

Danny open his eyes to find himself in a strange place. It wasn't like anything he seen before. All around him was white void and colorful blocks. In front of him was chest and neither Shantae or the Naga was seen near him. He then notices he was back in his human form.

"What's going on here?" He asked confuse.

"Welcome Daniel Fenton."

Danny turn around and saw a white ball of light appear in front of him and stood back incase it attack.

"Do not worry. I'm not here to attack you." It said.

"Where am I and where Shantae?" Danny asked.

"You are in the Genie realm. Normally we would let only genie in, but you are special. As for Shantae, she back in the human realm" It said.

Danny raise eyebrow and look around. Surprisingly, the Genie Realm gave off more of a welcome vibe then Ghost Zone.

"We have brought you here because we wish to share some of our power with you." The Light said.

"Power?" Danny asked.

"Yes, as you know we genies have magic power. Some of us are able to transform. We wish to give you this power as well. But be warn, once you leave Sequin Land, you will lose the power and never get it back. We are also aware of you ghost powers. It remind us much of the ghost that come here. So we decide for you to use this power, it must be for you human form." The Light said.

"Transform? You mean I can turn into others things?" Danny asked to make sure.

"Yes, your first transformation is inside that chest. Open it and receive your first animal transformation." The Light said and move away.

Danny walk up and open the chest. He reach in and pull out was look to be a wolf puppy before the power enter him.

**_You got the Wolf Dance!_**

"Wolf Dance?" Danny asked shock.

"Yes, we have turn the transformations into dances so you can learn them with ease. The wolf form allow you to fit into small passages and find hidden secrets, that the reason we made it into a puppy. It has a power bite and strong paws to dig. To activate this power, you first must use the dance you learn to transform." The Light said.

"But I don't know how to dance!" Danny said worry.

"Do not worry, the dance will come to you. Just think of the Wolf form and the steps will come to you." The Light said.

Danny nodded and picture the wolf puppy and saw the steps appear in his mind. Before Danny knew it, he started belly dancing as the steps play in his mind.

"Transform!" He said before a light cover him.

When it fade, Danny notice everything look bigger and look down to see black _paws_? He let out a bark of surprise. He had turn into a white wolf puppy with black paws, ears and tail. His eyes remain blue and had a bit of black on his head.

"Well done. Like I say, the wolf form will help you find secrets and fit through small passages. Try the form out first then I'll tell you how change back." The Light said.

Danny notices a small passage that was too big for his human form. He walk over and slip right through it. He reach the other side and started to smell something. He place his noise on the ground and started to sniff. He slowly walk forward until he found something. He bark and started to dig. He found a switch and push it, making a block more out of the way.

"Well done. To change back, just think of yourself as a human. If you wish to use the form again, remember what I told you. However, I'm afraid you can not use the power in your ghost form. You must be human to transform." The Light said.

Danny thought of himself as a human and once again a light cover him before changing back into his human form. Danny look over himself to make sure everything was the way it was. nce he was done he turn to the light as it started speaking again.

"We have more transformations for you, but you will have them at later time." It said.

"This could take getting used too." Danny said.

"We understand. Remember once you leave Sequin Land, you will lose the power. Until then, use our magic to help the young genie that you are friends with. Her mother is happy she met someone like you." The light said before fading away.

"Her mother? Shantae's mother?" Danny asked confuse.

Danny look around and didn't see anything else. He turn around and notice a glowing door. It appear to be his only way out and step through it, not seeing a genie watch him leave.

"Please watch over my daughter."

* * *

That that's this chapter, got the temple out of the way and try to add in some funny parts. Hope you like Squid Baron appearing in this chapter! I also hope I got him right. I don't have any of the Shantae Games, through I'm going to try and get Half Genie Hero for my switch. I brought Holly back too, but she didn't stick around long huh? Sorry if you thought there was going to be more of her, but since Danny doesn't live on Sequin Land it only fair he has no idea what she looks like or what she did.

And I brought in Danny's first animal transformation. Now you are wondering why did I make the wolf transformation a puppy. Well Shantae first form as be a monkey, some that was small and fast. So I thought I'll make it a puppy to fit better. I think the next animal Transformation for Danny will be a Rino. I'm even thinking about giving Danny my own transformation. This one is actually from the Wayforward ideas that never got compete when trying to add more things to Half Genie Hero. I'll give Danny his own Naga transformation!

Oh and there one more female that I'm going to have fall for Danny. It another one of Shantae's enemies and that is Bonelegs. Yep the Spider enemy from half Genie Hero, through it not going to happen until the fourth temple. So, for the next temple it just going to be Danny and Shantae and I'm going to build on that relationship. And just to be clear, just because I'm having girls fall for Danny, doesn't mean I'm making this a Harem! This is a Dantae story, which is DivineSpiritual name for the Danny and Shantae pairing that she come up with. I have been seeing more ideas for Danny's transforms, but I might not use them all. Still I like what been send far. I want Danny to have the same amount transformations as Shantae, through I forgot how many she has in Half Genie Hero. Until then Please review!


	9. New Chapter 9

Okay before I start this chapter I need to get something out of the way. First I want to thank LunarEclipse1000 for telling me how many forms Shantae has. So I guess Danny will have nine transformations as well. Now that bring me to DP-Observant69 review.

I understand your reasons about Danny's transformations, but trust me, there are reasons for Danny to have them in this story. The Temples are going to have ways to block off his ghost powers and use his animal transformations as means to past the traps. While I not good on making puzzles, I now have something that will help Danny if he can't use his powers.

Now for the Medallions. Do you really expect me to have them something that power them up everytime? I like how some characters get super forms, but I'm having Danny and Shantae use them if they need too. The Medallions will get powerful, but that not all they do. They have other reasons to help them, they need the medallions to enter the temples for one. Plus there still more about them I need to think on as I work.

And yes, I might have Danny get a lot girls on him, but this is because I'm building up something for my sequel. When this story ends, Danny will return home, he wouldn't tell anyone about being engage to Giga Mermaid or now being a mate to a Naga because they wouldn't believe him. He going to get together with Shantae through, that's stay true. Just because this is not a harem story, doesn't mean I can't joke around with the characters. And yes I understand I need to give the Naga a name, I just haven't thought of it at the time. That goes the same with the Bonelegs I'm bring in later.

And finally, the Nega-Shantae and Dan Phantom that Danny and Shantae fought are not the some ones from Half Genie Hero or the Ultimate Enemy. The medallions needed away to test the two and draw the darkness from their hearts and form them. Just because they are heroes, doesn't mean that they have done things that went against being a hero.

If this doesn't fully explain my reasons, then that's fine. It my story and I can do things I want my way. Now that I got what I can out of the way, I'm going to write this chapter and instead of having Danny and Shantae head for the next temple, I'm going to have the two just get to know each other more and see if I can tell more about the Genie and Ghost of Sequin Land. Still can't think of name for them through. I'm sure something will come to mind. On with the chapter!

* * *

Shantae and the Naga appear outside the tower in Tassel Town and notices someone was missing.

"Danny?" Shantae asked looking around worry.

"Where did he...?" The Naga started to asked before another light appear and Danny appear out of it.

Danny looking around confused before noticing the girls sighing in relief.

"Danny, are you okay?" Shantae asked noticing he was in his human form.

"Yeah. Just had a little detour." Danny said looking at his hands.

"A detour?" Shantae asked confuse.

"I somehow end up in the Genie Realm." Danny explain.

"THE GENIE REALM?!" Shantae shouted in surprise.

"Ow..." Danny said covering his ears.

"But how? The Genie Realm is where genies go! Even Half Genies!" Shantae asked shock.

"From what I was told, the Genies knew about me and brought me there because they wanted to help." Danny said, rubbing his ears.

"What did they help you with?" The Naga asked.

"Well, they knew I'm half ghost, but they gave me a animal transformation. They said it will help me." Danny said.

"Animal Transformation? You mean you can turn into a animal like I can?" Shantae asked confuse.

"Yeah, they said I can only use it on Sequin Land. Once I leave I lose the power and never get it back." Danny explain.

Shantae was little shock to her that the genies were helping Danny. She knew that they were trying to keep ever greater evil from attack the Earth and they were helping Danny at the same time. Just like they did with her.

"So which Animal did you get?" The Naga asked.

"Well, a wolf. A wolf puppy actually." Danny answer.

"A wolf?" The Naga asked.

"Yeah, they told me it has a great sense of smell and I can dig up things that I can find. They also said it has a powerful bite, so I can at least fight back." Danny explain.

"Can we see it?" Shantae asked.

"Uh, the thing is, they made it into a dance. And I can't really dance that well." Danny said turning away from them.

"Come on Danny. You can't be that bad." Shantae said, though she never seen Danny dance before.

"Well...Um...the thing is...uh..." Danny try to explain while looking at the ground.

"Theyturnitintoabellydance!" He said quickly blushing.

The Naga raise an eyebrow but Shantae was able to make out two words.

"Wait, you can Belly Dance?" Shantae asked surprising the Naga.

"Never done it before. At least not until I went to the Genie Realm. Trust me, I really not sure about it." Danny said still blushing.

Shantae step up and place a hand on his shoulder, making him look up.

"It okay Danny. I wasn't a good dancer when I first started out. I had to take lessons first, then learn how to use magic while dancing. It wasn't easy and I mess up a few times and...let's just say I don't want to talk about it." Shantae explain then blush herself.

"That bad?" Danny asked.

"Bolo won't stop laughing after I recover from it. Sky had to smack Bolo so hard, he almost lost both his breath from laughing and his mind from Sky hitting him." Shantae said not looking at Danny.

Danny chuckle. It was cut short when the Naga slide up to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good to see you're okay." She said.

"Naga...okay you know what. I need to give you a name." Danny started to say before groaning.

"What do you mean? I said I was fine with it." The Naga said.

"I know, but where I come from calling you by your species sound like I'm insulting you." Danny told her.

"What do you mean?" The Naga asked.

"Since not maybe people know I'm half ghost, I been call different things. Not all of them are good. Some of them are insults, I know Shantae probably been call things that were insults as well." Danny explain and Shantae nodded.

"Okay, but we Nagas don't have names. So what can you call me?" The Naga asked.

Danny try to think of a name that could fit her.

_'Let see, Snakey? No. Scales? No. Enakes? No. Maybe I should try something that something that does not sound like I'm trying to insult her? Let's see now, maybe I can come up with name by her looks?' _Danny thought.

Danny look at the Naga and try to come up with a name that fit her. Danny knew she was wearing red like armor and had spikes on them as means to defend and attack. Not to mention her lower body is part snake. He look up at her face and notices her eyes were not like a humans but also not like a snakes either.

"How about...Selena?" Danny asked.

"Selena?" The Naga asked.

"I was having a hard time trying to come up with a name, so I thought maybe I could use your looks to help. I mean your part snake, but you look human. So maybe I'll give you a human name since you look more human." Danny explain.

The Naga was shock to hear that. Her mate think she looks human? Even though she not? The Naga blush and look away feeling really shy to hear that. Danny just raise an eyebrow think she didn't like it.

"Hey, it's okay..." He started to say.

"I like it." The Naga whisper.

"What?" Danny asked confuse.

"The name, I like it." The Naga said.

"Okay then, from now on your name is Selena." Danny nodded.

The now name Selena smile and warp around and hug him. Shantae sigh and smile. She was really glad that Danny help someone find a name. In fact she could see the goodness in his heart showing out to others. It like he knew he had to help and he did. Selena went for another kiss, but was caught by surprise when Danny kiss her first. Shantae jaw drop as Selena eyes widen. Danny pull away blushing madly.

"Why did you do that?" Selena asked.

She was confuse, she like it, but was confuse.

"You told me that if I didn't kiss you in 24 hours, you'll take me back to you home land and keep me there." Danny remind her.

Selena just laugh making Danny and Shantae confuse.

"I was joking. I was trying to get you to kiss me." She explain.

"WHAT?!" Danny and Shantae shouted in shock.

Selena got off Danny and smile at him.

"Thank you though, not only for the kiss, but for taking me on a adventure. I really had a great time, my mate." She said.

"Uh, your welcome?" Danny said confuse.

Shantae just growl, she had half in mind to use her hair to attack that no good lying snake. Instead Shantae just huff and turn her head away.

"So I guess we head back to Scuttle Town?" Danny asked breaking the silences.

"Yeah, but I don't think my harpy form is going to last through the trip. I mean, you had to carry me a few times." Shantae said.

"True and since we have Selena with us, I might not be able to carry both of you. I mean I'm strong in my ghost form, but what if we are attack? I can't fight and hold on to the two of you at the same time." Danny agree.

"Can't you just call a ride?" Selena asked.

"How? It not like we can whistle and call down a giant bird." Danny asked.

"Wait, Whistle? Giant bird?" Shantae said before she facepalm herself.

"Of course! Wrench!" She said feeling stupid.

"Wrench?" Danny asked.

"He's Sky's warbird. He can give us a lift back to Scuttle Town. Sky gave me a whistle to use if I need to call him." Shantae explain as she look for the whistle.

Danny and Selena look at each other confuse before Shantae found the whistle and blew it. A few seconds later, the sound of wings flapping was hear and Danny turn around to see Wrench landing on the ground.

"Whoa!" He said as the warbird lower it head at him.

"Hey there Wrench! How you been?" Shantae asked petting the warbird.

Wrench gave off a screech and made Danny and Selena cover their ears, but Shantae wasn't bother by it.

"Is Sky with you?" Shantae asked him.

Wrench just look at Shantae and she sigh.

"Okay then. I need you to fly me and some of my new friends back to Scuttle Town." She said.

"Sky?" Selena asked.

"One of Shantae's friends. She a good person." Danny said.

"I see." Selena said with a raise eyebrow.

"Look Selena, I know you don't like humans, but maybe you should at least get to know them. Not all human are weak, I mean you seen me." Danny told her.

"Very well. I still have to explain to the rest of my kind of my reasons. But I like to see this Scuttle Town." Selena said.

"Okay, then." Danny smile before walking up to Shantae.

_'Even though he's a human, he's still cute.' _She thought before sliding up to the others.

* * *

After having Wrench understand that Danny and Selena was on Shantae side, the three made it back to Scuttle Town, where Sky, Bolo, Mimic and Danny's family were waiting for them.

"I was wondering why you flew off." Sky smile as Wrench landed.

"Sorry about that Sky. I forgot I still have the whistle you gave me." Shantae explain sheepishly.

"It okay, did you find what you needed?" Sky said then asked.

"Yeah, we did." Danny said as he got off the warbird.

"Hello Danny. Nice to see you again. I hope Wrench didn't give you too much trouble." Sky said getting close to Danny and batting her eyes at him.

"No, he was kind enough to give me a ride, once he knew I was friends with Shantae." Danny blush.

Sky smile and then gasp in shock as she saw a naga slid off. Bolo was shock as well and pull out his fail. Mimic just took a step back, as Danny's family look confuse.

"Whoa! Whoa! It okay! She's on our side." Danny said stopping Bolo and Sky.

"Danny, who and what is that?" Jazz asked.

"This is Selena, she a Naga." Danny explain.

"I'm also his mate." Selena added.

"MATE!" Danny's family shouted as Sky, Bolo, and Mimic look even more shock.

"Selena, these are my parents and my older sister." Danny introduce.

"Nice to meet you. I never thought I be related to humans." Selena said getting close to them.

"Huh?" Bolo asked confuse.

"Selena...well..." Danny try to explain.

"I'm a naga and nagas and humans are not supposed to mate. We are mark as outsiders for it. The only way for me to redeem myself is cut all ties with him and kill him." Selena took over.

"What?!" Jack and Maddie shouted as Jazz look worry.

"Don't worry. I not going to. Danny is far too cute for me to kill." Selena told them.

"Danny?" Jazz asked her brother who rub the back of his head sheepishly.

Not the less, Shantae got Bolo, Sky, and Mimic over and told them her and "Phantom" adventure. They met Selena, which Danny was the one that gave her the name, found the temple and had a run in with Squid Baron. All the temple did was power up the Medallions and Danny somehow got send to the Genie Realm.

"Wait, he got what?!" Sky asked shock.

"Yeah, it appear the Genies had been watching Danny and know about him. They gave him some of their powers that allow him to transform like I can." Shantae explain.

"So what can he turn into?" Bolo asked.

"A wolf puppy." Shantae answer with a shrug.

"That's it?" Bolo ask again.

"Hey, I don't always get more than one transformations when I go to the Genie Realm." Shantae told Bolo upset.

"Well how does it work?" Sky asked next.

"He told me that he has to Belly Dance like me to use it." Shantae told her.

"A male belly dancer?" Sky and Bolo asked confuse.

"What's this about belly dancing?" Jack asked, caught the ending.

"Um..." Danny was unsure of what to say.

He look at his parents and notices how confuse their were. If his parents saw him transform into animal they would freak out and might claim genies as something that was evil just like ghost. There was no way he was going to do that to Shantae.

"Uh, I saw Shantae perform her dance a few times and I asked her if I can learn it. She been giving me lessons from time to time. I didn't what to to you, because it not ready and I'm a bit embarrassed about it." Danny told them.

"Really son? You want to to belly dance?" Jack asked surprise.

"Danny you do know that belly dancing is mostly for girls, right?" Maddie asked him.

"Well it just that, it look interested that all." Danny said trying to keep himself calm.

Shantae raise and eyebrow wondering why Danny wasn't telling them about his transformation. Sky and Bolol was also confuse. Only Jazz figure out why Danny made up a story.

"I'm not sure why Danny need to learn Belly Dancing, but something tell me there more to this." Jazz said.

"Well like I told Bolo and Sy, Danny got drawn into the Genie Realm and the Genie there gave him some magic. From what he told me, Danny has to belly dance in order to transform into a animal." Shantae explain to her.

"Oh, now I get it. If Danny were to do that now, then our parents will freak out about it." Jazz said in understanding.

"Why?" Bolo asked confuse.

"Mom and Dad are quick to jump to conclusions without looking at the facts. I said there a good chance if Danny tell them, then they might pass off genies as evil just like ghost." Jazz told them

Shantae just shook her head. She know that then Fentons are visiting, but they appear to be someone that doesn't understand their way of thinking are wrong. She hasn't seen a lot of ghost, but she was far more open mind about them. She was happy that Jazz and Danny were nothing like their parents.

Selena slid up and hug Danny as Shantae roll her eyes at the site.

"Wow son, she really likes you!" Jack smile, though was a bit unsure.

"If the other nagas learn about him, he going to be in trouble. By claiming him as my mate, the Nagas can't hurt him. Even if I'm a outsider now." Selena clear up.

"Really?" Bolo asked.

"How about we do move on. I'm sure you wish to know what we learn, right Uncle?" Shantae said having a hard time keeping herself calm.

Selena smirk knowing the real reason why Shantae wanted to move on, even if she doesn't know it.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Shantae had talk to the Mayor and was able to get Selena a place to stay, which was just outside Scuttle Town. All it took was a promise from Selena to not attack Scuttle Town and there will be no problems. Now Shantae, Danny, Shantae's friends, Selena and Jazz all stood in a open field.

"So Danny, can you show us your animal transformation?" Jazz asked him.

"I uh... don't want too." Danny said not wanted to show it.

"Come on Danny, I seen you transform into your ghost form many times. Want are you so against showing me another transformation?" Jazz asked.

Danny knew his sister had a point, he sigh and look at her.

"Okay fine. But if you laugh I'll bite you." Danny said annoy.

"Bite me?" Jazz asked confuse.

Danny started belly dancing and Shantae notices the moves where just like hers. Once Danny finish he said "Transform!" and was cover in a blight light. When the light faded, a small white puppy with black paws and blue eyes. Shantae, Sky, Selena, and Jazz all awe that form making Danny growl at them.

"What a cute little puppy wuppy." Jazz said kneeling down to pet him.

Danny try to bite Jazz's hand, who pull it back quickly.

"Bad Danny!" Jazz told him.

With another bright light, Danny turn back to normal and frown at his sister.

"Don't treat me like a dog! I was told that my wolf form as a powerful bite." Danny told his sister.

Selena the slid up to Danny warp around him once again.

"Selena..." Danny said a bit annoy.

"Relax my mate, I'm just hugging you this time. I really like your puppy form." She said.

"And how is Giga Mermaid going to handle this?" Jazz asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter if my mate is engaged to the mermaid queen, once a naga calm their mate, they are together forever." Selena told Jazz.

Danny sigh, before phasing though Selena and turn to Shantae.

"Okay from what we learn our medallions has been power up and our super form, as they call it, are much more powerful." Danny said pull out his Ghost Medallion.

"Yeah, but how powerful?" Shantae asked pull out her Genie Medallion.

So what are you going to do?" Bolo asked.

"Maybe we need to train with the form. I have a feeling something might become too powerful for us and we might have to use them." Danny said turning into his ghost form.

"What do you mean?" Shantae asked confuse.

"I have fought many tough opponents over the year and some are far more powerful then I am. Lucky, I had ways to defeat them, but it was really had with my parents invitations." Danny explain.

"Yeah, I heard you. I fought fought opponents before and I was able to overcome them as well. That never a easy fight." Shantae agree.

Danny look at his medallion and started to feel his power. Soon enough, Danny hair turn icy blue and appear to turn into ice. His eyes turn icy blue and his hands give off light blue mist.

"Whoa! This is new." Danny said feeling more powerful them before.

Shantae look at the Genie Medallion and started to feel for it power. Shantae's hair soon turn into fire and her eyes turn red. She also had fire appear in her hands that didn't hurt her.

Selena, Jazz, Sky, and Bolo gasp in shock on their new looks. Jazz then walk up to her brother and was a bit worry for him.

"Danny? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Jazz. Just trying to get use to this new power." Danny said as he released a breath of cold air as he talk.

"Shantae?" Sky asked her friend.

"I'm fine as well. Never knew how powerful this was." She answer.

"So what now?" Bolo asked next.

"I think we need to get an idea of what this power is like. I think the best way to do that is to train in these forms." Danny said.

"Train huh? Sounds like a plan. How should we do this?" Shantae asked.

Selena was speechless, she knew Danny held the Ghost Medallion but being able to use his power?!

_'He really is the protector! My mate is able to use the Protector power as if it was his own! And the Genie girl is able to use the Fire Genie magic?! They must be! They have to be the reborn Ghost and Genie! They have to be the chosen halfas!' _Selene thought in shock.

"I think the best way to train with these powers is for me and Shantae to fight each other." Danny said thinking.

"What?! But Danny, I don't want to fight you!" Shantae said surprise.

"I don't either, but who else is there? I can't asked my parents and I'm sure you don't want to hurt anyone here." Danny told her.

"I think I get it. Danny think you two should train together because the power you have might stand better against each then some who can not even stand up to it." Jazz said seeing Danny point.

"Right, what do you say Shantae?" Danny asked her.

Before Shantae could answer, a large ship flew over them and Shantae knew who it belong too.

"Ammo Baron!" She said.

"Who?" Danny asked confuse.

"Ammo Baron is one of the Barons of Sequin Land. In fact Squid, Ammo, Hypno Baron's live on the inland and, from what Rotty told me, are a group of thieving bandits who pass themselves off as artifact collectors. Like I said, Squid Baron is okay, most of the time." Shantae explain a bit.

"Ammo Baron tries to take over the word, but Shantae's stops him each time." Bolo explain.

"Key word is "Tries"." Sky added.

"He not a good villain is he?" Danny asked.

"No, but he is dangerous. Not sure what he up to this time, but I better find out what before he hurts someone." Shantae said looking at the airship.

Danny also look at the airship before turning to Shantae.

"What are we standing around here for?" He smirk before picking Shantae up, bride style.

"D...Danny?!" Shantae nearly shouted, her face turning red.

"Sorry, but I thought I save you the trouble by taking up there instead." Danny said before taking off with Shantae in his arms.

"You think they notices that there are still in their power up forms?" Bolo asked.

"So much for training." Sky sigh.

* * *

And this is a rewrite of Chapter 9, I kept the beginning the same because I'm please with that, I change the scene where Danny show off his animal transformation to just Shantae, Selena, Jazz, Sky and Bolo just knowing. I also remove the scene where Mimic knowing about Danny being half ghost but that will come back in a later chapter. I also completely change my ending of this chapter to something different. Now this one I'm please with!


	10. Chapter 10

Danny landed on the nearest airship and set Shantae down who was trying to to calm down. She was never pick up like that before and she like it. Not sure why, but she like it.

"So anything I need to know before we find this Ammo Baron?" Danny asked.

"Well, like I said, I don't know what his plan is this time but most of the time his minions try to stop me without telling me anything." Shantae said.

"Hold it!"

Danny and Shantae turn to see some of Armor Baron men on the ship with them arming this weapons at them.

"Those the minions?" Danny asked her.

"Yep." Shantae answer.

"Guess this won't be boring." Danny said getting ready to fight.

"Oh and Danny, don't worry if you knock them off. They always fine afterwords." Shantae added.

"Really? Well that does make me feel a bit better about hitting these guys." Danny said relief.

With no time to waste, Danny shot forward and land a punch on of the minion face, shocking the rest of how fast he was. Shantae waste no time and using her hair to smack some of the minions before they try to rush at her. Shantae knew trying to dance on a move ship with enemies coming at her was too dangerous, so she decide to handle the old fashion way. One of the minion turn to punch her, but Shantae duck under it and trip him. She turn and punch another minion before another one grab her from behind.

"Hey, Hands off!" Shantae shouted before feeling a build up power that burst out of her.

The Minion was send flying off her and Shantae could see a flame surrounding her.

"What...Wait, I'm still in my super form. I never turn it off." Shantae said before notices more minions heading for her.

"I'll worry about it later, I better catch up with Danny. Fire Dash!" Shantae said before running off leaving a trail of fire behind her.

She bowl through the minions like bowling pins and even make a strike.

Danny was fighting off more of the minions that were surrounding him. Danny looking around and smile.

"Wow, I never met this Armor Baron yet and I got to say, he really had some loyal minions. But that doesn't mean I can be taken down by the likes of you." He said before slamming his hand in the ship.

"Frostbite!" Danny said watching as the minions started jumping around as the ship became too cold to touch.

The move shock Danny, he was trying to phase them into the ship not making them jump around. That when he notices his hands cover in a icy mist.

"Wait? Am I still in my ice form? I must been in a rush I forgot I had it on me." Danny said to himself.

"Danny!"

Danny turn and saw Shatane heading for him and unlike Armor Baron minions when she step on the cold spot of the ship it didn't feel cold to her.

"Shantae, your still in you fire form?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I can tell you still in your super form." Shantae said before notices Armor Baron men.

"What are they doing?" She asked confuse.

"Oh, I somehow made the ship too cold for them to stand on. I end up call out the attack name Frostbite. Which is also a name of a ghost I know." Danny explain.

"Really? Well we can worry about that later. Since Ammo Baron men are busy try to keep their feet warm, let's go find Ammo Baron." Shantae said.

"I'll phase use though the ship. Something tells me staying out here is far to dangerous right now." Danny told her and grab Shantae's hand.

Shantae face once again turn red, but had no idea why. Danny phase them through the ship and the minion stop hoping around as the surface started to warm back up.

"Contact Ammo Baron! The genie made it inside with some help!"

* * *

Danny phase him and Shantae into the airship and they land on the floor. They look up and saw lots of gears around them.

"Wow, this Ammo Baron know his machines." Danny said.

"Not really. Most of the time he has Techno Baron build things for him, or they are gifts from his mother." Shantae shrug.

"He must really love his mom then." Danny said.

"Yeah, one time he was trying to take over Scuttle Town and I stop him. Before learning that the mayor turn the deed of the town to him and I wasn't inform about it." Shantae said.

"Wait what? What did he turn the deed over for?" Danny asked surprise.

"For a box of cheap waxy chocolates." Shantae answer.

"WHAT!?" Danny shouted surprise.

"Okay I know he's your mayor and all but really?! He trade the town for a box of chocolates?! That is the most stupidest thing the he could even do! How in the world did he get into the mayor office?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"You know, I don't know. At least Ammo Baron was treating everyone fair for some time. Even rehire me as the town guardian. And then learn he was going to take over the world by destroying the palace first." Shantae said.

"Jezz, that nuts." Danny said shaking his head.

"The only reason why he fail to do so was because of Bolo." Shantae smile.

"Bolo?" Danny asked confuse.

"Yeah, Ammo Baron needed a aiming techno gear Techno Baron and I learn it was made by Bolo. Turn outs Bolo build things upside-down, inside-out, and in reverse!" Shantae smile.

HAHAHAHAHA! Wow, I know Bolo a good friend, but really? Not ever Tucker would make that mistake. But since it help you I'll give him the benefit of a doubt." Danny laugh.

"You know, you never told me about your friends. What are they like?" Shantae asked.

"Well Tucker is a really good friend of mine. Know him since we were little. Tucker also two main loves, technology and meat. As I told you before, he sees himself as a ladies man, but get turns down everytime. It because of that I think he and Bolo could get along so well. Sam is another long time friend of my. Her full name is Samantha, but she doesn't want to be call that. What many people don't know is that Sam is rich, but she doesn't want to be treated different because of it. Sam will also never eat meat because she a animal lover. I think both she and Sky could get along really well." Danny smile as they walk for a bit.

"Wow, childhood friends huh? I know how that feels. I know Sky and Bolo since we were little as well." Shantae smile.

"Guess we have something in common other than us being halfas." Danny said.

"I guess so!" Shantae giggle.

Shantae had to admit, Danny was indeed noting like the guys she seen before. True he engaged to Giga and is now a mate to the Naga...Selena, but this was something about him that made her feel all warm inside and not because of her genie fire powers. Maybe she like him? More than just a friend?

Danny was also thinking to himself. He never thought he'll met someone who was just like him. Besides being halfas and have childhood friends, Shantae felt more understanding to him. It almost as if they were meant for each other. Right? Danny turn to Shantae and thought back to when he first met her yesterday. She was pretty and true she dress like a belly dancer but Danny learns his lesson about fall for a girl because of their looks. Maybe he likes her? More than just a friend?

Before they could speak their thoughts, they were stop as the floor lower and show a huge mech with two girls sitting in the cockpit. Shantae knew who the were.

"Twitch! Vinegar!" She said.

"Wow there girl! Is that you?" Vinegar asked shock to see Shantae's new look.

"I'm digging the fire hair! Looks good on you!" Twitch added.

"Um...Thanks?" Shantae said a bit confuse.

"Shantae?" Danny asked.

"That's Twitch and Vinegar, they work for Ammo Baron. Sometimes though they're okay." Shantae explain.

"Hey who the cuite?" Twitch asked.

"Yeah, he is cute! Maybe we can get him to go out on a date with us." Vinegar added.

"Um...sorry girls, but I'm already taken. I'm engaged to the queen of the mermaids and am now a mate to a naga." Danny said blushing.

"Oh, bummer." Twitch groan.

"Drats! We were hoping to now you some more." Vinegar said upset.

"I don't mind if we become friends, but something tells me you are here to stop us." Danny told them.

"Yeah, we are." Twitch told him.

"Friends huh? I think we can work with that." Vinegar said thinking about it.

"Danny?" Shantae whisper to him.

"I had enough girls hitting on me yesterday and a bit of today. Plus since they are human, I can turn them down with ease." Danny whisper back.

For some reason that made Shantae both happy and sad. Why? Why would she be sad about Danny turning Twitch and Vinegar down. She shook her head, this was no time to be worry about that. She stood ready to fight as Danny did as well.

"Sorry girls, but whatever your boss is up too, when need to stop him." Danny told them.

"You want to get to Ammo Baron..." Twitch started.

"...you have to go through us first!" Vinegar finished.

"Bring it on!" Danny said.

"I'm Ret-2-Go!" Shantae said.

The Mech turn to punch both of them, but Danny and Shantae jump to the side. Shantae notices that the hand was abit shock and rush over towards it and threw on punch.

"Fire Fist!" She shouted hitting it.

Shantae watch as the mech hand started to heat up, but when it pull itself free, the hand cold back down. The Mech open it mouth and shot out laser beams at her. Luckly, Danny flew over to her and phase her though the beams. Once the beams stop, Danny threw his hand forward an shot a ice beam at the mech.

"Ice Blast!" Danny shouted, freezing the mouth for the time being.

"Wow, I thought the boy was hot, but that was just so cool!" Twitch pun making Vinegar groan.

"Not bad there, but I think it was _icy _cool." Danny pun as well.

"Great, bad enough I have to listen to Twitch making bad puns, but now him too?" Vinegar groan to herself.

"What do you have against my puns?!" Danny and Twitch yelled at her.

Shantae just shook her head, she never hear Twitch make puns before before but from what Vinegar said, she been know to do it for some time. Still Vinegar snap out of it and threw the mech hand at Shantae. Shantae jump back and watch as Danny flew forward and thew his punch.

"Ice Fist!" Danny shouted freezing the hand.

The mech hand pull free and was having a bit of trouble of breaking the ice.

"Okay Shantae, we need a plan because this is take too long." Danny told her.

"I know. if we can destroy the mech, then Twitch and Vinegar won't have a way to fight us. But be careful with Twitch, she carry bombs with her incase she needs to attack to get away." Shantae told him.

Danny nodded and watch as the mech finally broke the ice off. It even broke the ice off it mouth and started shooting lasers out.

"I'M FIRING MY LASER!" Twitch shouted making Vinegar look at her in confusion.

"I had no idea why I said that." Twitch quickly told her.

Danny and Shantae dodge the lasers before Danny once again froze the mouth shut. The mech threw another punch at them that they dodge. This time the two look at each other and nodded. They both ran forwards and threw a punch at the hand.

"Fire/Ice Fist!" They shouted and hit the hand.

What happened next was surprise to everyone one. The hand started to heat up, but also freeze over at the same time. Then it became too much and the hand exploded.

"Wow, now that's what I call a Freezer Burn." Twitch said making Vinegar groan once again.

"I'll say, do you want some ice for that burn?" Danny added making Twitch laugh.

"Girl I don't know where you found him, but I'm really like him now!" Twitch told Shantae.

"Danny's not from around here." Shantae explain.

"Danny? Is that your name?" Vinegar asked.

"Yeah, Danny Phantom is what they call me." Danny told them.

"Phantom huh? Sound spooky and mysterious." Vinegar said smiling.

"Well that's the idea." Danny nodded.

The Mech threw another punch that both Danny and Shantae dodge. They once again threw their punches but was caught by surprise when a laser hit them, knocking them away. The Mech pull it hand free and Twitch and Vinegar gasp in shock to see Danny and Shantae stood up unhurt.

"Wow, I barely felt that." Shantae said.

"I know. Maybe out super form make it harder for us to get hurt?" Danny said thinking.

"Super Forms?" Twitch asked.

"You mean like how main characters from Anime shows get a power up form that make them stronger and harder to kill?" Vinegar asked as well.

Danny look at the two in surprise wondering how they know about anime.

"Not that you two mention it, yeah it does feel like that." Shantae said thinking.

"Wait, wait, wait! How do you know about anime?! From the time I been here, no one has a TV!" Danny asked lost.

"Well Uncle Mimic finds a lot of things from the lost world. Anime was one of them." Shantae explain.

Danny just stood there confuse, old world?

"My brain hurt." Danny said rubbing his head.

"Sure it not a _brain freeze_?" Twitch asked smirking as Vinegar groan once again.

"No, I just confuse on how you guys confuse things from my home as the old world." Danny said before shaking his head.

"You know what, forget it." He said.

Shantae raise an eyebrow before notice Twitch and Vinegar also going back to what they were doing before. Shantae knew that the laser won't hurt them, but there had to be a way to stop it. Danny had froze the mouth a few times, but it appear that Twitch and Vinegar were ready for it. Maybe if she could distract them. Danny was also thinking the same thing. Both Shantae and Danny turn to each other and nod as if they had a plan.

"Fire Dash!" Shantae said and started to run about the mech.

"Whoa! Too fast!" Twitch said unable to keep up.

Danny flew into the air and held both his hands up and let the ice appear in his hands.

"Ice Blast!" Danny said.

The Ice hit the mech and almost froze it completely. Danny then phase Twitch and Vinegar out of the mech just as Shantae dash through it casing it to explode and destroy. Danny set the two down before standing next to Shantae.

"You took us..." Twitch said shock.

"Why?" Vinegar asked as well.

"I'm a hero. I wasn't going to let you two get hurt. You don't appear to be that bad." Danny explain.

"Thanks." Twitch smile.

"You know, you can join the Ammonian Army. Those abilities of your could come in real handy." Vinegar told him.

"No thanks. I'm fine what I'm doing now." Danny said.

"We know, since he help us out of that mech, maybe we should reward him Vinegar." Twitch said.

"I was thinking the same think Twitch." Vinegar smile.

"Reward?" Danny asked confuse.

Then both Danny and Shantae were shock as Twitch and Vinegar (one at a time) kiss Danny on the lips. Shantae could feel her flames of her hair get brighter as she growl. Why was she getting upset about Twitch and Vinegar kissing Danny. Before it just hurt her, but now it was annoying!

"Wow! You lips are really cold!" Twitch said trying to warm them up a bit.

"Might because of your super form. I don't think your this cold." Vinegar said thinking.

"Yeah, but can you please tell us what Ammo Baron is up to?" Danny asked.

Before Twitch and Vinegar could answer, Ammo Baron himself suddenly appear from a nearby elevator.

"Ammo Baron!" The girls said and stood attention.

"That's Ammo Baron?" Danny asked Shantae.

"Yeah." Shantae said before turning to him.

"Okay Ammo Baron, what are you up to this time?" Shantae asked him.

"EOW! A fire demon board my ship!" Ammo Baron shouted in shock.

"Fire demon?" Shantae asked confuse.

"Ammo Baron, that not a fire demon." Twitch clear up.

"Yeah, that Shantae. You know the genie girl?" Vinegar added.

"Really? But I thought she had purple hair, not red fire hair." Ammo Baron said confuse.

"She in a super form, you know like from the anime shows you watch from time to time." Twitch told him.

"Really? Well think I take back what I said before. You look hot!" Ammo Baron said looking at Shantae.

Shantae just stood there confuse before Danny step up surisping Ammo Baron.

"Look pal, Shantae told me about you and how you threaten to take over the world. All you have to do is tell us your plan and we'll see what happen from here." Danny said.

"Not sure who you are, but I'm not telling you anything! Prepare the transformation sequence!" Ammo Baron order.

"Transformation Sequence?" Shantae asked confuse.

Suddenly, the gears of the ship started to move and sounds of clanking was heard. Danny waste no time in grab Shantae and phase them out of the ship. Once outside Danny and Shantae watch as the airship became a huge flying mech, with Ammo Baron at the top of the mech.

"Here we go! Ammo Baron Flying Mech is ready!" Ammo Baron said laughing.

"He been watching too many anime shows." Danny said shaking his head.

"How are we going to beat him?" Shantae asked, trying not to blush.

Danny had to think. He look at the flying mech and then at Shantae. He could have sworn he seen this before, like those rail shooting games Tucker had shown him.

_'Wait, Rail shooting...That's it!' _Danny thought.

"Shantae I have an idea. You can shot fire right?" Danny told her.

"Yeah, but it causes me some of my magic to use." Shantae said confuse.

"But we are in our super forms. You been using fire this whole time and does it feel like your magic was weaken from the uses?" Danny asked her.

Shantae eyes widen as she notice he was right. Her magic doesn't even feel close to being drain. If she uses too magic, then she has to rest to recover, but in her fire super form, she could feel ton of magic in her.

"Looks like you figure it out. Since you genie magic are far stronger then this form then normal..." Danny trail off still smiling.

"I can use my magic longer then usual can. but what about you?" Shantae said then asked.

"I'll dodge the attacks that Ammo Baron send out and you attack. It just like those Rail Shooting games Tucker told me about." Danny said.

"Rail Shooting?" Shantae asked confuse.

"No time, get ready!" Danny said seeing that Ammo Baron was done checking over his mech.

"Okay you two lovebirds! Prepare to be shot out of the sky!" Ammo Baron said laughing.

"We are not lovebirds!" Danny shouted before dodging a missile that was shot on them.

"Fire Blast!" Shantae shouted shooting fire balls from her hands.

Danny flew around the attacks that Ammo Baron send at them as Shantae attack back. Sure enough, Shantae's fire balls were far stronger then her normal ones. However Ammo Baron then flew his mech into the clouds confusing the two. Then their eyes widen.

"LOOK OUT!" Shantae shouted, as Danny flew as fast as he could to dodge the mech diving at them.

"That was too close." Danny said.

But Shantae heard something below then and look down.

"DANNY MOVE!" She shouted making him look down as well.

Danny yell in shock before flying backwards to dodge the mech again. The meach flew in front of them and fire it missiles again. Danny and Shantae did what they did before, doding the missiles and returning fire.

However what happen next nearly caught the two off guard. The mech chest open and fire a giant beam that hurt both of them almost knocking the out of the air.

"HAHAHAHA! I'M FIRING MY LASER!" Ammo Baron laugh before looking confused.

"Why did I say that?" He asked himself.

Lucky Danny was able to stay afloat and hold on to Shantae. But just like before, neither of the two look worse for the wear.

"Okay we need to take out this mech now. I know our super forms are holding us over, but we don't know how much more we could take." Danny said.

"Yeah, got any ideas?" Shantae asked.

"Just one and it a risk." Danny said.

"Well what is it?" Shantae asked again.

"I'm going to fly towards it and we should call out our powers as much as we can." Danny explain.

"What?! That really risky Danny! We don't know what would happen if we do so." Shantae said surprise.

"What other choice do we, he charging up that laser again!" Danny pointed out.

Sure enough Ammo Baron was indeed charging the laser thinking it would get rid of them both. Danny and Shantae nodded and Danny flew at the mech as fast as he can. Both Danny and Shantae scream as the let out their powers. Danny and Shantae power cover each other and something strange happen. Their powers started to mix and turn into a purple aura. They also started to be cover in a white light as the burst right through the flying mech.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ammo Baron shouted as mech exploded.

When the white light stop it was two people, but one person. It as a little hard to make out, but the person did have what look to be a long ponytail. It even look over it should and what appear to be smirk before the light split in two. Danny and Shantae were now back to normal and Danny quickly caught Shantae before she could fall.

"What happen?" Shantae asked feeling tired.

"Not sure." Danny said also feeling tired.

They both notices Ammo Baron and same of his men parachute down to the ground slowly. In fact it look like Ammo Baron was cover in sloot.

"Blast it all! I was just going for a joy ride and now you destroy my mech!" He shouted.

"Well next time don't go flying over Scuttle Town and give Shantae the idea you are up to something!" Danny shouted back at him.

"Wait joy ride? You mean he was just lying over for fun?" Shantae asked.

"Yeah he was, but it illegal in my home. While it not take over the world bad, it still bad with the law." Danny explain.

"Well, I guess we should head back. I think that enough training for one day." Shantae said yawning.

"Yeah I agree." Danny yawn as well.

The two were about to head back to the ground before noticing the sunset. Danny floated in the air with Shantae in his arms. The two watch it for a bit before looking at each other. The two just stare into each other eyes lost in thought. They did started to move their heads towards each other and started to close their eyes. Before they could finish, Danny almost drop a few feet.

"Whoa, guess I'm more tired than I thought." Danny said while making sure he still held onto Shantae.

"Let's head back. I ready for some sleep." Shantae said.

Danny nodded and flew back down to the ground. Ready to call it a day.

* * *

"Those medallions are proven to be really powerful." Risky said, have seen the whole thing, even the part where Danny and Shantae almost kiss.

"Indeed, but there more to the those medallion then just powering up Daniel and Shantae." Vlad said and rewind the video to show the light person looking back and giving a smirk.

"So I guess we need to take them?" Risky asked liking that idea.

"Not yet. Those Temples that Daniel and Shantae are going to hold more secrets about the medallions. We must let them finish first then take the medallions for ourselves. If we move too soon, then our plans will go up in smoke." Vlad told her.

"Fine, but remember our deal." Risky told him.

"Oh I haven't forgotten. I just hope you keep you side of the deal." Vlad smirk.

"I do, I get the boy as my first mate and you can use the Genie brat magic to get what you want." Risky said rolling her eyes.

Vlad just smirk as he watch both Danny and Shantae retired towards the places they were staying for the night.

"Rest easy little badger. It only going to make this all the more better when we finally take that power for ourselves." Vald smirk and laugh.

* * *

And Done! I think I'm back. I will rewrite chapter nine, I still don't like what I written, but there will be few things I'll keep the same, but I get to that later. Anyway Danny met Twitch and Vinegar and I thought Twitch could be some that make puns if she had the chance and Vinegar would like them too much. And stop asking me to turn this into a harem. It just a Danny/Shantae story. I just messing around with the other female characters for Danny. Anyways, nice chapter I'm going back to the temples. I just need to figure out where it going to be. If you guys/girls have an idea, please tell me in the reviews. And AnimeGoji91, I think that enough names for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Talking about asking for help and getting none. Really? I ask for you guys to think where the next Temple should be and not one of you send me where you think it should be. It's sad really, I know some of you play the Shantae games and might have some ideas for it, but I barely get anything like that. However, I have downloaded Pirate's Curse on my switch and have been playing it, so I try using some of the areas from that game as well.

You know I've been checking out the site TV tropes and I really like it. Sometimes I look to see if I can find any of my stories on there, but no, not a single one is there. I don't mind if people put some of my stories on there.

One last thing, I went back and rewrote chapter nine a bit. I was fine with the beginning and Shantae remembering about Wreach. The scene I did change was Danny showing off his animal transformation to his parents. I hope it better DivineSpiritual. I also change the ending of the chapter as well but made sure it ends with Danny and Shantae noticing Ammo Baron and going after him. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Danny woke up as the sunshine inside the room he was using. He was wondering how long he was going to stay in Scuttle Town. He was supposed to stay for a few days at most, but since Risky destroy their plane, they didn't have any way to get back home. Danny was a bit homesick, but Shantae made him felt like he fit in here. Shantae, that name means something to him. He still remembers what he thought about on the Ammo Baron ship. He felt that he and Shantae had a lot of things in common. From being halfas to having childhood friends. The biggest thing was, like Danny, Shantae felt alone at times.

Danny turns and notices the Ghost Medallion near his bed.

_'When did I take that out?'_ Danny thought and grab it.

He looks around and notices the rest of his family had already awakened and must have not seen the medallion. Danny got dress and step outside. He looks around and saw the town folk doing what they do every day. He then spotted Sky and Bolo talking or actually Sky was yelling Bolo.

"That's was very stupid Bolo! You're lucky that he didn't try to hurt you!" Sky yelled.

"Well, it was a dream come true," Bolo said.

Sky just groan and Danny walks up to them.

"What has a dream come true?" He asked.

"Oh, Danny. Bolo here took a peek in the women's bathroom just to spy on girls again." Sky groan.

Danny sigh, he learns his lesson about that. Through he did it by going into the girl's locker room...wait did Sky say bathroom?!

"Wait, the women bathroom?" Danny asked shock.

Sky nodded and Danny turns to Bolo before looking back at Sky.

"Who did he spy on?" Danny asked.

"Your sister." Sky answer.

"WHAT?!" Danny shouted before turning to Bolo upset.

"And let me guess, my dad, found you and gave you a warning." He asked.

Bolo didn't say anything and Danny notices he had a dreamy look on his face. Growling, Danny walk up and smack Bolo on the back of the head, hard!

"OW!" Bolo said rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know what my dad told you, but listen up. If I so much hear you do something like this again, I don't care if you Shantae's friend, I will beat you until you learn your lesson! And you know about my powers, so I can really hurt you. What my dad told you will seem like child play when I'm done!" Danny said angrily.

Bolo back up a bit when Danny's eyes turn green for a second. Bolo had a strong feeling that Danny was telling the truth about his threat and made a promise not to spy on his sister again to himself.

Danny took a breath and look at Sky who was a bit shock by Danny's anger.

"So Sky, where's Shantae?" He asked.

"Last I seen, she was helping Mimic looking for another one of those temples for the medallions. I think your parents are there too." Sky answered.

"Thanks," Danny said smiling.

Before he could head off Sky grabs his arm making him turn to her. Sky then leads close to Danny's face and puts on a flirting look.

"You know Danny, you been hanging around Shantae for some time, why not spend time with me?" She asked.

"Huh, sorry Sky but I have something I need to do and I need to find Shantae. Maybe another time?" Danny said blushing.

Danny wasn't sure, but it appears Sky was not just trying to hang out with him, but he recalls what Sky said yesterday when he answers Bolo's question about him reacting towards the girls calling him cute. If Sky was going to try that with him, he was not ready. Not mention he already engaged, twice! Sky pouted and let him go.

"Great, I thought I finally found someone." She said.

"Sorry Sky, but I'm engaged to Giga and now a mate to Selena. I don't want any more girls to try to marry me. I'm only 14." Danny said.

"Wait, 14? That means your younger than us!" Bolo said surprise.

"Really? You look as old as us." Sky asked.

"Well, some people say that sometimes someone looks older or younger than they really are. But I'm really 14, way too young to be engaged or a mate." Danny said.

"And yet you got a mermaid and a naga to like you." Bolo pointed out.

"Giga was a surprise. Luckily, she understands I'm too young and it fine if we don't get together, but Selena? Oh boy, it going to take a long time before I can get her to understand. I mean I turn down Twitch and Vinegar yesterday." Danny said.

"I still wonder why you like Rotty. I mean she a zombie, she nothing but trouble." Sky said upset.

"Sky you are being unfair. Shantae is Rotty's first friend. Come on, you heard how the other zombies don't even like being around her and her brothers." Bolo remind her.

"I know, but Rotty betrays Shantae's friendship. That's not something to overlook." Sky told him.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Do you remember Risky Boots?" Sky asked Danny who nodded.

"Risky trick Rotty and her brothers into kidnapping Mimic. All because Risky promise them coffee and Shantae's brain." Sky said.

Danny was a bit shock at that. But from the way Shantae and Rotty act, it looks like Shantae had forgiven her. Before he could speak about that Sky continues.

"Rotty is nothing but a zombie and zombies are nothing but trouble." She said.

"You sound like my parents," Danny said getting Sky to look at him.

"From the way you talk about Rotty and other zombies is the same way my folks and people from my home talk about ghosts. Thinking they are nothing but trouble, like every zombie you meet is bad, even the good ones. I'll admit it was a bit shocking to hear that Rotty has betrayed Shantae but from what I have seen, Rotty is trying to repair it and is doing a good job. If Shantae forgives her and is repairing her friendship with her then I don't have to worry about that. Plus, now that Rotty knows she can't trust Risky, she wouldn't betray Shantae's trust ever again. Just because you don't like her Sky, doesn't mean you have to be mean to her." Danny told her.

Sky looks surprised to hear how Danny defends Rotty. Now that thinks about she recalls how Danny parent talks about how ghosts are dangerous and not be trusted. Even talking about how his ghost form is just as dangerous, with Shantae defending him about how he help stop Risky and was holding back his full power. Since there was a ghost that visits Sequin Land in the past and wasn't here to cause trouble, Sky had to admit that she was being unfair, but what Rotty did something to Shantae was something that was going to take a long time for her to forgive.

"Sky, you have seen how much Rotty is trying to make up for it. Remember when we went in her mind to free her from the dark magic and we notice that Rotty was trying to help Shantae even though she didn't like us?" Bolo pointed out.

"Sky, I don't see Rotty as something that I should hate because of what she is. True, if she betrays my trust I'll be mad at her, but from what I have seen Rotty feels bad about it and it looks as if the two had let the bygones be bygones." Danny added.

Sky didn't say anything before Danny place a hand on her shoulder.

"Sky you don't have to like or forgive Rotty right now, but you should at least see she trying to make up for her mistake. If you keep letting this get to you, then you might do something that will break Shantae's trust with you." He said.

Sky's eyes widen as she never thought about that. Most of the time she has been trying to conceive Shantae that Rotty isn't someone she could trustfully. But going so far as doing something that betrays Shantae's trust and their friendship? She would never want that.

"See? My friends had been against some of the things I did and the same thing if they did something I'm against. We fight, we hurt each other feelings, then we made up and let it be a thing in the past." Danny smile.

"Wow, Danny. That's really nice of you."

Everyone turns and saw Rotty walk up to them.

"Rotty? How much did you hear?" Danny asked surprise.

"The whole thing. And you are right. I learn my lesson and I not going to betray Shantae ever again." She said feeling sad.

"Hey, cheer up. You look prettier when you smile." Danny said before caught what he just said.

"You know, for a pretty zombie, I mean girl, I mean a zombie girl, I mean..." He shutters.

Rotty, Sky, and Bolo all laugh at Danny getting tongue-tied. Danny notices and pouted. It's not his fault he can't talk to girls with ease like most guys can. Most of the time they just ignore him.

"What everyone laughing about?"

Danny turns and saw Shantae walk up to them. Danny sigh and decided to change the subject for now.

"Hey Shantae, how the search for the next temple coming?" Danny asked.

"I think Uncle Mimic found the next one. But it not on Sequin Land, it one of the islands that the Ghost and the Genie visit during their time together." Shantae explains.

"Which island is that?" Bolo asked.

"Not sure, but I was looking for Danny so he can be ready to head out as well." Shantae answer.

"Wow, I get to leave the island? Well, I guess if we must. Should I be in my ghost form?" Danny said then asked.

"I think that be wise. I told Uncle Mimic I was going to find him." Shantae said.

"Okay, first I better hide somewhere, too much open space for people to see me," Danny said looking around.

"How about you hide in my lighthouse? Everyone knows that I have been trying out new magic and I can pass it off as me trying something new." Shantae whisper so no one could hear them.

"If you are sure," Danny said before following Shantae towards her lighthouse.

"Ah, that's sweet. Shantae is inviting Danny to her lighthouse. I'm so proud of her." Rotty smile.

"It just for Danny to hide for now. I still think he should tell his parents about his powers." Sky said.

"Maybe, but don't they look cute together?" Rotty said.

"Rotty, their friends," Bolo said cluelessly.

"Fine, whatever. I hope they do get together. Talk about a couple of the century." Rotty said.

"Couple? Rotty if even if they do get together, Danny already been taken, twice." Sky said.

"So? From what I heard, the Queen of the Mermaids understands that Danny is too young and the naga is his mate even if Danny likes Shantae. I just don't her to be alone that all." Rotty explains then grew worried.

"Your right. But how can they? Danny is not from Sequin Land, it will be hard for them to even be in a relationship." Sky said.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out. Plus it is great to have two brains to eat now!" Rotty smiles.

"ROTTY!" Sky shouted as Rotty laugh.

* * *

After hiding Danny in her lighthouse so he could turn into his ghost form, they both headed to Mimic's Workshop and Danny didn't see his parents with him this time.

"Hy, Uncle Mimic. I found Phantom." Shantae said making him lookup.

"Ah! Nice to see you again Danny." He said shocking his hand.

"Um, sure?" Danny asked.

Shantae just shrugs as Mimic returns to the book and map. Shantae then walks up and tries to see what he was doing.

"Do you mind?" He asked her making her take a step back.

"UM, Mimic? Were you supposed to be finding the next temple?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I already did." He said.

"What?! Then why did you sure anything?" Shantae asked.

"Huh? Oh right. Got a little busy with one of my new ideas from the Fentons." He said.

"Ideas? From the Fentons?" Shantae asked.

"It's not any ghost weapons that can harm me is it?" Danny asked.

"Oh no, but some of the ideas that Jack and Maddie share with me are very interesting to say at least." Mimic said.

"Okay? Anyways, where is the next temple?" Shantae asked.

"Oh, it on Saliva Island." Mimic told them.

"Saliva Island?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been there before. It also where I met Twitch and Vinegar for the first time." Shantae said remembering that they bathe in real saliva to open a Labyrinth for her.

"Well, I can fly us there," Danny said.

"How about we go by boat inside? We better save your powers for when we need it." Shantae told him.

"Hm...sound like a plan," Danny said thinking about it.

"Good! I get to be a pirate again!" Shantae smiles.

"Again?" Danny asked.

"Long story, me shipmate!" Shantae said with some pirate talk.

Danny blinks before playing along.

"Very well Captain Shantae! When do we shove off?" Danny asked.

"Let's find us a ship worthy boat before we do!" Shante said.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Danny said and the two just giggles/chuckles.

Mimic roll his eyes as the two left. He smiles as he knew that Shantae was growling close to Danny. He opens the book to the last page and reread the messages that the Ghost and Genie left behind.

* * *

Okay, It's been 9 months since I last updating this. I wanted to say I'm really sorry for taking so long. I might work this a bit more since I having trouble with some of my other stories. It's either, I don't feel like working on them or I can't think on how to start the next chapter. So the next chapter, if I get to it, will have Danny and Shantae sail to Sailva Island to find the next temple. And to remind anyone that read chapter Nine, I did a rewrite for it because I didn't like how I had it.


	12. Chapter 12

After Shantae got them a boat to borrow, they head out with Danny looking over the sea. He heard Shantae walk up and turn to face her. He was surprised to see that he was wearing an open vest and a purple bandana with a skull on it.

"Ahoy there first mate!" She said.

Danny blinks before smiling.

"Wow, you look like a pirate." He said.

"Really? Thanks! This vest is something I wore when I lost my magic." Shantae said before tossing Danny a sword.

"Now, show me what you can do, First Mate," Shantae said pulling out her sword.

Danny blinks before holding up his sword.

"Sure thing, Captain!" Danny said smiling.

The two then started to swing their swords, hitting each other. The two smiles before sword fighting each other. They didn't try to hit each other but they were having fun. Danny then dodges one of Shantae's swings before flying up to the mast. Shantae looks up before running towards the master before running up it. Danny watch as she jumps off and grabs a rope before swinging up to Danny and land on the mast, smiling.

"Show off," Danny smirks, impress.

They started to sword fight again still having fun. What they didn't know is another boat was behind them, following theirs. On it was the Fenton Family. Jack was a bit upset that he didn't have a ghost weapon as Maddie made sure to stay on their tail well making sure not to get too close. Jazz sighs, as she knew why her parents was doing this.

"Mom, Dad, let's head back." She said and want for the answer she knew was coming.

"No way! That ghost is dangerous and he must be stopped!" Jack shouted.

"Plus with that medallion, he might be more dangerous than ever," Maddie added.

"And how do you know?" Jazz asked getting them to turn to her.

"How do you know Phantom is dangerous? How do you know he going to "take over the world"?" Jazz added.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"Did you guys forget what Danny told you? Phantom is not a ghost that wants to take over the world! There are times I can't stand you two! Sometimes I even hate you!" Jazz said annoyed.

Both of them look at her in shock. Jazz sighs and faces them.

"Mom, Dad. For scientists, you don't look at all the facts in front of you. You always jump the gun, just because we had one bad encounter doesn't mean all ghosts are evil." Jazz told them.

"If that's true, then why are they fighting each other?" Jack asked as he looks through the spyglass.

Jazz took it and look through it. She then lowly it and sighs.

"They're messing around. They're not trying to hurt each other. You jump the gun again Dad." Jazz said shaking her head.

"But..." Jack started to say but Jazz was growling annoyed.

"But nothing! Shantae and Danny are getting along just fine! Phantom is not the first ghost that came to Sequin Land after being mistreated. Mom, Dad, me and Danny are not like you. We have our own dreams and we want to be what we want when we grow up. Just because you are Ghost Hunters doesn't mean you're right all the time." She said.

Jazz walk below deck as the two marry Fenton's look at each other confused.

Back at Danny's and Shantae's ship, the two was sword fighting on top of the mast before Danny jumps off and grabs a rope before swing around. Shantae smiles before doing the same. They swing past each other hitting their swords against each other while making sure not to cut their ropes. However, they were having so much fun that they didn't notice the ropes twisting together and tied them up, causing their faces to be close to each other.

"Um..." Shantae said blushing.

"Um..." Danny said also blushing.

The two just stared at each other as their cheeks turn red. Shantae turns to move away but she was too tied up with Danny to get free.

"Um, hang on," Danny said before grabbing Shantae's hand.

He phases them out of the ropes and flew back down to the deck. The two teens just stared at each other before leaning close. They started to close their eyes as they got close but a splash of water knock them out of their trace.

"Aw, man! Yuck!" Danny said spitting out some of the seawater.

"Augh! Great." Shantae said as she tries to dry herself off.

"Here, let me help," Danny said and phase the water off them.

"Thanks, Danny." She said smiling.

They just stared into each other eyes before they went back to their spots. But both of them notice that they almost kiss.

_'Shantae is one amazing girl. Not only can she fight but she knows when to have fun! Still, she way more beautiful then I thought. I did say if I was to pick between her and Paulina, I'll pick Shantae hands down. Maybe I should tell her about my feelings?' _Danny thought.

_'Danny is way different than the boys I ever met. He funny, kind, and very...handsome. I think I know why Giga and Selena like him. Maybe I do too? I guess that I could tell him about how I feel.' _Shantae thought.

Before either of them could think of telling each other about their feelings, Shantae saw Saliva Island ahead.

"Hey, Danny! We're just about to reach Saliva Island! I'm going to pull us to a place where we can dock!" She said.

"Sure thing!" Danny said.

* * *

The two steps off the ship and looks around the Island.

"So, where do you think this temple is?" Danny asked her.

"Not sure. I know where the Labyrinth is. Maybe we could start there?" Shantae said.

"Worth a shot," Danny said.

The two head off before another pull up and the Fentons follow after them. Danny and Shantae walk through the rock field and saw some waterfalls. It wasn't long before they heard a roar of a waterfall and steps up to it.

"Okay, this is where the Labyrinth is," Shantae said.

Danny looked up and saw that a giant lizard over them and the _waterfall _was coming from its _mouth_! Danny looks at Shantae who notices his look.

"Um, yeah, I need to get in and Twitch and Vinger wanted some water to play in. And well..." Shantae trail off as Danny places the pieces together.

"THEY WENT SWIMMING IN ITS SALIVA?!" Danny shouted.

Shantae just looks away remembering she didn't have the heart to tell them about that. Still, they did help her. She looks up and notices that there was a cave close by that wasn't there before.

"Strange...That cave wasn't there before." She said walking up to it.

"You sure?" Danny asked stepping up as well.

Before she could answer, their medallions started to float out of their pockets and hover in front of them.

"Looks like we are on the right track," Danny said grabbing his medallion.

Shantae nodded and grabs hers before they headed inside. Jack and Maddie try to rush after them but the cave seal shut, stopping them. Jack tries to open the cave back up but was unsuccessful. Jazz walks up and sighs, knowing this would happen.

"Mom, Dad, come on. If there is a temple in there then we can't enter it." Jazz said.

"We can't let that ghost get any stronger!" Jack said trying to lift the opening.

Jazz groans and turns away.

"Fine! Go and _"stop" _him! I just hope you two are ready to face the consequences when you learn the truth!" Jazz said, knowing it wasn't her place to tell them who Phantom really was.

"Jasmine, what has gotten into you?" Maddie asked.

"What has gotten into you two?! All you care about is destroying Ghosts! You don't care that some are good and want to leave others alone! But, nooo! you have to be right! You have to think that they are evil! You have to ignore the truth! I know _who _Phantom is and how he wants nothing more than to keep others safe. Maybe if you two took the time to know and understand ghosts, you might have seen that you were wrong about them!" Jazz yelled.

Jack and Maddie look at her in shock.

"Jazzy, what do you mean you know who Phantom is?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, Dad but it's not my place to tell. But I will say that you are wrong about him. I'm heading back to the boat." Jazz said and walks away.

Jack and Maddie look at each other before face the seal off cave, not sure what to do.

* * *

Danny and Shantae reach the temple but didn't see any Blood Blossoms this time. They walk up to the temple and notices two drawings on it. One was the shape of a monkey, the other was the shape of a wolf puppy.

"Strange, what does this mean?" Danny asked looking at them.

"Not sure," Shantae said looking at the drawing of the monkey.

For some reason, she thought it looks familiar. Almost like...

"Wait." She said before back away.

Danny watches her belly dance and transforms into a monkey. She then pointed at the draw of the Wolf Puppy then at Danny. Danny blinks before getting the idea.

"Oh! So those are drawings of our animal forms. Okay then, I need to be human for this." Danny said and turns back.

He then bellies dance and transforms into a wolf puppy. The Danny barks at Shantae who chanted back. Danny then sniffs the ground and starts to sniff along the ground. Shantae spotted something at the top of the temple door and climb up it. Danny stops and started to dig. He found a button as Shantae found another one. They push them both and the temple door opens. Shantae climbs back down and they both turn back to normal.

"Well, this is different," Danny said as he turns into his ghost form.

"Yeah." Shantae agrees and they headed inside.

* * *

Okay, I need some time to think of the puzzles for this temple. And remember, I'm not good at making puzzles but I'll try my best. Danny and Shantae have noticed their feelings towards each other but it will be a bit longer before they get together. And remember Vlad and Risky are watching them.

mdizzle, I know about DeviantArt. I'm a member on the site but I rarely use it now these days, even before the new look. Danny's got one more girl that will flirt with him but that's is later.

Danny's Animal Transformations are still going to be part of this story. There will be some temples that will stop him from using his ghost powers so what better way to help him overcome them with animal transformations of his own that only works for his human form?


End file.
